Oliver's Girl
by PlatonistAmaya
Summary: Fallon loves Oliver. He doesn't know. When something happens over the summer, she gets pregnant with Oliver's baby, but he doesn't know it, and she doesn't have any intention of telling him. Through it all, three things remain, life, love, and quidditch.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Authors Note:

Okay, so this is a note from the actual author of this story. I wrote this a few years ago and it was published on two other sites where it was extremely popular. I was not familiar with this site so it wasn't published here. A reader of mine begged me to allow her to post it here. Since at the time I had neither the time nor knowledge to publish it here, I allowed it. This reader did copy it word for word and allowed me access to the account she posted under. I tried to keep tabs to see that it was posted in a timely fashion and correctly, but I became too busy to follow it. I recently realized I needed to check on it as the entire thing should have been posted by now. I came to find that the partially posted story was not even on the site anymore. So, I have now learned (I think and I hope) to use 's system for publishing, and I also have the time to start the process of posting it here. My reason for telling you all of this is that some of your may have read part of this series. I am sorry that I do not know how far. I am also sorry that I don't know what happened to what was originally posted here nor the reader who was posting it for me, and that it proved to be an unreliable source. For any who have read this before, know that the actual author is now posting so it should come consistently. If you read this far into this note.... wow, you have a great attention span, thanks! Enjoy the series, and I please, critques are fine, but no flames? =)

~PlatonistAmaya (also known on other sites as MaskedFire)

Character Profiles:

Name: Fallon Genevieve Grier (goes by Fallon)  
Heritage: Scottish  
Appearance: Tannish skin from being out on a quidditch pitch Auburn curly hair. Brown Hair. 5' 9" Slim, yet muscular build from Quidditch.  
Family: A mother, father, and older brother. Rather good looking. Same age as Fallon. Good family. Friends with the Woods, Oliver's family.  
School: Hogwarts  
House: Gryffindor, both Fallon and Braeden (her brother)  
Other: Has been a friend of Oliver's for a long time. Began liking him in 5th year (our story starts in the summer between the 6th and 7th) Oliver is of course too busy with Quidditch to notice. All of the Grier's and Wood's play Quidditch. Most though don't go to Hogwarts. Fallon plays Chaser, and Braeden plays Chaser as well. Can have a VERY fiery personality.

Braeden  
Name: Braeden Damascus Grier  
Heritage: Scottish. Purely  
Appearance: Tannish skin from being out on a quidditch pitch. Blue eyes and sandy light brown. Muscular build, also from Quidditch, on the tall side at 6'3".  
Family: A mother, father, and older brother. Rather good looking. Same age as Fallon. Good family. Friends with the Woods, Oliver's family.  
School: Hogwarts  
House: Gryffindor, along with his sister Fallon. They are in the same year, because they are only nine months apart.  
Other: Plays chaser like Fallon. Is a bit of a jokester. Is often an accomplice of the Weasley twins.

"Aah!" Oliver grunted as he missed the quaffle by mere fingertips.  
"Yes!" I cried in victory. We'd been in a tie, and I just broken the tie and won the game. We were playing with some of our friends and family. Let me back up here…I'm staying with the Woods over the summer as well as my brother Braeden so we can keep in practice for Quidditch. We were Oliver's matches for who loved Quidditch as much as he did. Although, I was rather fond- ok, I'm in love with my best friend Oliver Wood, and had been since fifth year… only he was too absorbed in Quidditch to see. I was too, _most_ of the time.  
I landed and had my team, consisting of my brother and some friends, tackle me in a hug.  
"Okay! We won…need air-" I coughed. They laughed and got up.  
"All right, All right. Braeden, Fallon, we probably ought to head up for dinner now," Oliver grumbled. He hated losing.  
"Coming, coming. Don't be such a sore loser Wood," Braeden laughed.  
"Laugh it up all you want now. Just wait until tomorrow," Oliver retorted.  
"Yeah Yeah, sure Oliver. Are you sure you're not losing your touch? I managed to score on you at least 3 times today," I mocked a bit.  
"Yeah, but I stopped about 5," Oliver retorted.  
We continued on like that all way up to the house. Our parents were there for dinner, as they were most nights as we lived right down the road from the Woods, but stayed with them to closer to the pitch. Besides, the Woods were Braeden and my godparents, and our parents were Oliver's godparents. More or less, we were family.  
"So who took the game today kids?" My father asked in a loud booming voice.  
"We did Dad! It was a tie and we had a shoot off. I managed to score the tie breaker against dear Oliver," I said the last bit sarcastically. I saw Oliver go a little red, but he managed to cover it.  
"Oliver, you never miss any save, how'd she manage to do it?" Oliver's father asked curiously. And he was right. Next to nothing got past Oliver.  
"I pulled a fake to the left with a flip to score in the center hoop," I said simultaneously as Oliver said:  
"She pulled a fake to the left with a flip to score in the center hoop." This made everyone laugh a bit. Oliver, Braeden, and I were the best of friends; things like this were not rare occurrences.  
Everyone sat down to dinner and began loud conversations. We, Oliver, Braeden and I, began talking about Quidditch. Our parents were talking about some kind of party at the end of the summer. See, we had money, we just didn't flaunt it like others…cough MALFOY cough cough. I guess they were planning some kind of summer's end ball… go figure.  
"There's no way Egypt is going to beat Scotland," I said to Braeden, who disagreed.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Egypt has got it. With their seeker Phelps, not to mention their keeper, Scotland can't win," Braeden disagreed.  
"I know Lynch isn't as good as Phelps, but the chasers can beat out the Egyptian keeper with ease," Oliver argued between bites, as we all did. All of us, even me, ate a ton.  
"It won't matter if Phelps catches the snitch first," Braeden pushed.  
"Listen to you three…" Oliver's father began, "Did I mention we happen to have tickets for the World Cup this year?"  
"Yeah Dad, you already told us," Oliver commented.  
"Yeah. Ludo Bagman owed me a favor, so we managed to get seats in the top box this year," Mr. Wood said casually.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Me again  
"DAD THAT'S GREAT!" [Oliver]  
"NO WAY!" [Braeden]  
"Those are the best seats!" Oliver exclaimed. His father just beamed.  
"Just Crevan and I are going to be taken you kids to the games, but your mothers are going to be staying in camp," Mr. Wood said. (Crevan was my father). I found this odd. Our mothers loved Quidditch… Apparently, my mother saw the puzzled expression on my face and answered for it.  
"We're are going to be watching it on a screen using magic. We figured someone should have everything set up when you get back, seeing as Scotland is going to win!" My mother chorused, which aroused a cheer from around the table.  
"The world cup isn't for another 4 days, but it does lead us to our next announcement. We're going to hold a summer's eve ball. Just to get all of our friends, and yours, back together for a while. I know you haven't seen many of your friends from Hogwarts. We've already sent out the invitations. The ball is tomorrow, so we'll need to go looking for a dress for you tomorrow morning. It won't start until seven, and we'll be holding it in the ballroom, as I'm sure you guessed," Mrs. Wood said. (Yes, they had a ballroom, but its not like it was super fancy or anything.)  
"You boys already have the right clothes already don't you?" My mom asked Oliver and Braeden, to which they nodded. With that I excused myself and the boys followed in suit.  
"Great, I get to go and get all nice and dressed up," I said sarcastically to the boys.  
"It won't be that bad sis," Braeden commented.  
"Besides, when was the last time you wore a dress?" Oliver joked.  
"You know, I honestly can't remember," I began, "and I think I like to keep it that way….Wait, I do remember! It was last year at the Patil's winter ball that I was made to go to. That's when I wore a dress."  
"It won't be that bad. Besides, maybe you can win over-"  
"Shut up Braeden!" I cut him off. Somehow almost everyone around me but Oliver knew I liked him like that. Go freaking figure!"  
"Touchy," Braeden commented.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll come find you guys later," I told them, knowing that they wouldn't take a shower until morning…gross. They are covered in sweat and dirt from Quidditch, and they aren't going to shower, but I'm used to it. They are my best friends after all.  
I took a long shower, but I forgot to bring my clothes with me into the bathroom, so I wrapped a towel around myself and went back to my room to find I wasn't alone.  
"Hey Oliver," I said casually, making sure the towel was securely around me.  
"Oh, hey," Oliver blushed for a moment. "Braeden sent me in here to find out what was taking so long. I didn't hear the water so I didn't know if you were in here or not," He blurted out.  
"Well, lets see. I'm definitely here, but would you mind getting out for just a moment so I can get dressed?" I laughed a bit.  
"Well Fallon, maybe I don't want to," Oliver teased. I knew how to get him to at least turn around. I went to my bed where I put my clothes while Oliver was watching me every second. I turned my back to him and dropped my towel. I heard Oliver laugh, but he didn't turn away like I'd expected (I knew because I could just feel his eyes boring into me.) This made me blush a bit, but he couldn't see anyway. I pulled my clothes on quickly (dorm pants and a tank top). I turned to Oliver and shot him a dirty look.  
"What do you think you were doing?" I said half scolding, half joking.  
"Not my fault you changed in front of me," Oliver laughed.  
"Yes, because I thought you would turn your back or leave," I retorted  
"You really think any teenage guy would do that?" Oliver replied  
"No, any teenage guy wouldn't, but you're my best friend," I said  
"Oh don't pull the 'best friend' thing on me," Oliver fake groaned.  
"I just did," I smirked.  
"Keep that up and that smirk will be as well known as Malfoy's," Oliver said with fake seriousness.  
"Oh, don't pull the 'Malfoy' thing on me," I mocked Oliver's tone from earlier.  
"Yeah Yeah…" Oliver replied. "You're brother is waiting on us in my room."  
"C'mon then, we don't want to keep the 'King' waiting," I mocked my brother.  
"Before we go, there's something I wanted to ask you," Oliver said suddenly serious. Hmmm…  
"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort to the ball tomorrow?" Oliver said formally with a grin. We were taught all of the etiquette of rich families when we were young, even though we didn't hold balls very often. Hence the formality, even if he was joking.  
"Of course Oliver," I replied with a smile. Maybe he was finally noticing me as more…  
"Now they won't be throwing guys at you all night," Oliver said with a smile. And my heart fell a bit. He was doing it to be a best friend. This way, they, our parents, wouldn't throw guys at me and girls at him all night. Most people would think that this was fun, but they accidentally through jerks, gay guys, you name it, they've done it. Braeden was on his own though… ha.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it," I recovered quickly. I wanted him to figure out how I felt on his own. Besides, I really didn't know how to tell him.  
"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG OLIVER?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING, SNOGGING OR SOMETHING??!?" My brother yelled from next door…He was a little impatient… ok, so A lot impatient.

"You want to do a horrible joke to your brother?" Oliver asked. Even though we were all friends, we were forever playing jokes one another.  
"What do you have in mind?" I asked.  
"Well you heard what he just said," Oliver grinned evilly. I knew exactly what he meant now.  
"Just play along," He ordered.  
"Got it."  
"So what if we are snogging Braeden you got a problem with that?" Oliver yelled back. That when we heard heavy footsteps hit the floor. Oliver and I shared a grin, and he pushed me lightly against the wall. Braeden would be there any second and we were going to have him walk in on us making out, even if it was only a joke… too bad it was…  
Oliver began kissing me. Unintentionally we both got into it a bit. I felt his tongue flick on my lips asking permission, which I gave. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. It became a bit mind blowing, at least to me, and as a guess based on how he was acting, Oliver too. That's when Braeden walked in.  
"OLIVER! YOU CANNOT BLOW ME OFF TO SNOG MY SISTER!"  
That's when we broke apart laughing our asses off. Despite that I had just been making out with the guy I'd been in love with for two years, I couldn't help laughing. The look on my brother's face was worth it. The look of anger was soon replaced with one of puzzlement.  
Once we regained our breath from laughing so hard, Oliver explained.  
"It was just a joke. When we heard you yelling like that, we decided to yell back and have you walked in on us, even if it was fake." A sheepish grin fell over my brother's face.  
"Oh, and by the way, tomorrow when our parents will be throwing girls at you, you're on your own. Oliver and I are going together to keep them away from us," I explained with an evil grin.  
"Oh that is so not fair you two! C'Mon now!" Braeden complained.  
"Sorry mate, its your fault for not asking Fallon first," Oliver laughed.  
"She's my sister!"  
"So what, last year Padma was escorted by her cousin," Oliver pointed out. "You're just mad that I got to Fallon first," Oliver taunted. We ended up staying in my room (see I have a king size bed in my room, so we all just sprawled out over it and talked and eventually fell asleep).

THE NEXT MORNING

"Fallon…wake up," My mom shook my shoulder and whispered. I woke groggily so I didn't really register the grin on her face as being bad.  
"Mornin' mum," I grumbled. "What's with that look?"  
"I see you and Oliver got comfortable last night," She smirked. At first I didn't know what she meant, but I then felt something squeezing at my waist. I looked down to see Oliver's arm around my waist. 'He must have moved in his sleep…' I thought to myself. I had an inner smile, but couldn't let my mum see it.  
"He must have moved in his sleep last night," I mumbled. I moved his arm from my waist and stumbled to my feet. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.  
I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple and ate while I looked for my mum.  
"There you are we need to get going hunny," My mum came up behind me. Before I knew what had happened, she'd taken my arm and we apparated to Diagon Alley where Mrs. Wood was waiting….

THREE HOURS LATER!

"Mum! Nothing is good enough for you. Let me pick out the next one," I complained. I grabbed one off the rack before she had time to respond and hurried toward the dressing room. I slipped it on and walked out to look in the large mirror…  
"Wow," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Oliver.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Your Dad sent me to rescue you," He grinned.  
"Well, this is the one I'm getting anyway. Let me go change and I'll pay and we can leave. We can get the afternoon Quidditch game started after I get something to eat. I've barely eaten anything today," I complained and walked to the dressing room.  
"For you, barely eating anything means you've probably eaten two breakfasts," Oliver joked. Luckily I was fully changed so I came out and smacked him in the arm, which he wasn't expecting. (the dress was floor length, silk, and a halter top. It was a darkish shade of blue with a little purple thrown in. Think a bit like indigo)  
Once outside the room, I was bombarded with questions which I silenced quickly in a way I knew would work…  
"Mom, Oliver and I are going out to lunch. Here is the dress I'm going to get. I'll see you back at the Woods', okay?" The real closer was when I grabbed Oliver's hand. Let her think what she liked…  
"All right, you two have fun," Mum said a bit giddily, oblivious to the fact that we were putting on a show. Had Mrs. Wood been there, she would've seen straight through it. Luckily, she was off somewhere else, and I wasn't about to ask questions.  
Oliver and I got out of the dress shop as quickly as possible and made our way down Diagon Alley to a small café. Once there, a waiter took my order, and Oliver had already eaten.  
"I can't believe she didn't suspect a thing. If my mom did that when she found out we were having lunch together, lord knows what she's going to do tonight when she see's us," I laughed.  
"We ought to reserve a room at St. Mungo's for when she has a heart attack at the sight. I think she's worried you're not going to get a guy, or turn out lesbian," Oliver joked and I laughed easily.  
After we ate, we went home and got together the people who always played in the afternoon Quidditch game. Today Oliver, Braeden, and I managed to get on the same team, so without a doubt the other team didn't stand a chance…  
We came in early so I could get ready. I showered and straightened my hair and left it down, which was a dramatic effect on my normally extremely curly hair. I used a clear lip-gloss, black eye liner, and a bit of blue eye shadow. My heels were silver and strappy.  
I opened my door when someone knocked, and there stood Oliver wearing a set of black dress robes. He looked good. Oliver stared for a good ten seconds before finally gaining some ability to speak, and managed to utter:  
"Wow…"


	2. Chapter 2 A Dare

"Thanks Oliver," I blushed a little. No one said anything for a moment, but I realized we ought to get going.

"Shall we go?" I said a bit awkwardly.

"Er yes. We ought to go before they send out a search party," Oliver managed to recover his composure. He offered me a hand, which I took, but he brought my hand to his lips. I felt the tingling of that kiss long after his lips had left. We walked slowly towards the grand staircase leading down to the ballroom.

That's when a thought hit me. "Oliver, you don't happen to know if our parents got an announcer do you?" I asked. An announcer was this highly annoying person who announces your arrival to the ballroom and who you're escorted by.

"I don't know but-" I cut Oliver off

"I don't know if the Quidditch team would ever let us live it down," I said. Oliver smiled a smile that relayed that I had just finished his sentence, which made me smile.

"I guess we're about to find out," Oliver noted as we rounded the final corner to the walkway around the ballroom that lead to the grand staircase. And there it was. The Announcer. There was no time to stop him now, so I put on the best smile I could, and linked my arm more firmly in Oliver's. He gave a quick nod to the announcer, and just as we reached the top of the staircase, the announcer rang out:

"NOW PRESENTING, MS. FALLON GRIER, ESCORTED BY MR. OLIVER  
WOOD!" All attention turned to us. I mean all. I think most the people were waiting on us. The adults to see if what my mother was blabbering about was true, and the kids were all of our friends. The music even stopped. Even at the bottom of the stairs once we were looking for people, so I got agitated…

"Okay, we're here now, you can stop staring!" I called out. This seemed to snap everyone from their daze. The music began again and Oliver and I began looking for everyone when…

"Bloody Hell, when were you two going to tell us you had something going on?" Two voices said simultaneously from behind us, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Fred! George!" I called out as I pulled them both into a hug. Oliver walked up behind me.

"So, when you going to tell us?" George asked (yes, I can tell them apart! George's left side has been a bit off since he took a bludgers to the head. Only someone who really knew him could tell)

"We're not involved," I began.

"Really, then why was our Captain escorting you?" Fred asked with a grin.

"And why did we see you two holding hand coming out of Madame Malkins? And later looking smitten at Café la Rouge?" George questioned with a grin like a cat that had cornered a mouse.

"Well lets see," I began, "We came out of Madame Malkins like that because I'd been stuck looking for a dress for three hours and Oliver saved me, but we had to put on an act so my mum would let me get something to eat. She's wanted us to get together, or me and anyone really, so we said Oliver was taking me out to lunch, so she bought it. As for Café la Rouge, I was stuffing my face. How is that in anyway smitten?" I smirked.

The twins blushed a bit red at being proved wrong, but didn't push the point. Before anyone could say another word the four of us were attacked…in a way.

"Katie…Angelina…. Alicia…nice to see you…. air…" I gasped between the three-person hug. Somehow the three of them managed to encase Oliver, the twins, and me all at once.

They laughed at us, and pulled away.

"So what have you been doing this summer?" I asked.

"Well, I've spent most of my summer in Italy visiting family," Alicia answered.

"And I've been with Katie all summer at Quidditch Dorm. You see, most of us don't have access a pitch, so they set up programs where we can stay in the dorms and practice all we like, or visit the town. Its in the wizarding part of Greenwich," Angelina explained a bit proudly. I was glad for them. I also couldn't help but notice that they looked great.

"That's great! Now you won't be out of practice in September," Oliver said with a grin.

"I hear you guys have a full-fledged game every afternoon," Alicia commented. I grinned and nodded.

"Eh that's not fair!" Fred complained

"Yeah, all we've got is a bloody orchard and a bushel of apples," George  
laughed.

"Yeah, well you better be keeping yourselves, our seeker, and our back-up players in good condition," I said with false authoritivness. I _was_ after all the assistant captain.

"Of course we are," Fred and George said at the same time.

"You better bloody believe they are," A voice came from behind me.

"Hello Harry," I greeted and gave a hug. What can I say, I'm huggy.

"Ello Fallon. Had a good summer?"

"Quite good thanks. Now what have the twins been doing to you? Because I don't believe they've just been keeping you in condition," I raised in eyebrow in the twins direction. They quickly moved to be standing behind Oliver and Angelina. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Harry, and now Ginny and Ron as well. Apparently Hermione was vacationing in France…

"So what have they been doing?"

"Well, this morning we were awoken to go on a flight by a bucket of water…at four in the morning, and the twins didn't go with us," Ginny stated.

"You're forgetting when they hung us upside down by our ankles," Harry added. The pranks I could handle. The jokes I could deal with, but the twins could have killed Harry and Ginny, or hurt them so they couldn't play!

"Excuse me for just a moment," I said with false sweetness. Harry and Ginny had and idea of what was about to happen so they had the common sense not to question it.

"Oh Fred, George," I called out with the same false sweetness. The two snuck a peek around the people they were hiding behind, and then ducked back. "Do you have a reason for endangering the lives of my seeker, and my back-up chaser?" Fred and George took the opportunity to try and sneak away. I saw this and grew angry. Everyone had been watching this. Just as I was about to storm off, Oliver decided to stop it before it started.

"Fallon, lets dance," and before I could argue I was on the dance floor.

"Oliver, they could have killed Harry," I said through gritted teeth

"Yes but they didn't and they won't. They know they wouldn't make it more than a month if they killed him from people coming after them," Oliver laughed.

"I suppose you're right," I smiled. I glanced around and saw that no one we knew was close by.

"You know Oliver, you're the only one who can calm me down when I get in a rage like that," I stated with a smile

"I know," He replied. I looked at him, and our eyes locked. I don't know what made me do it, or him do it, but our lips met. It was very short. Merely our lips brushing one another's.

"That was nice," I said quietly

"Yeah." I wanted this to go slow. I would not loose my best friend because I felt and had felt something more for a long time.

"Hey Oliver, lets just see where's this goes," I whispered.

"I couldn't agree more," He murmured in my ear.

After the party, all of our close friends, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Braeden, whom had been busy hiding from our parents, were staying the night in one of the large living rooms.

After everyone changed and cleaned up, we all met back in the living room.

"So Braeden, what girls did they throw at you tonight?" I asked from my position of leaning on Oliver. Everyone was leaning on someone somehow. Oliver was leaning on the couch and I was leaning on him. Angelina and Katie were leaning on Fred and George, and Alicia was leaning on Braeden.

"Lets see…there was a lesbian, she told me so herself, a girl who was two years older than me and…. could have been the lesbian's partner. She didn't say, but I suspected it," Braeden said. "That's when I started hiding from our parents," He said seriously, but we all laughed. It got quiet, which obviously wasn't to Fred and Georges liking.

"This is too bloody quiet," Fred said. He and George exchanged evil grins.

"We've got an idea," Fred said

"If you'd like to give it a try," George finished.

"Yeah, I agree with those two blokes, it's too quiet," I agreed.

"Fine, whatever it is, we'll do it," Oliver summed up the groups feelings.

"Good. How about a little wizard's truth or dare with Veritaserum?" George  
suggested.

"Where the bloody hell would you two get a hold of Veritaserum?" I asked.

"Our resources," They replied quickly. I rolled my eyes knowing that I would never get it out of them now. They passed around the bottle of clear liquid and everyone took a swig. We continued this until the bottle was empty.

"Alright, now who is going first?" Fred asked. When no one answered, a mischievous look fell upon Fred's face.

"Fine. Angelina, truth or dare?" Fred challenged.

"Truth," She replied.

"Who do you fancy right now?" Fred asked with a grin. Most of us had the suspicion that Angelina liked Fred currently…

"You, although why I don't know," Angelina replied saucily. We laughed at this and Fred replied,

"I like a challenge," and grinned, which made us laugh even harder.

"Oliver, truth or dare?"

"Uhh… truth," Oliver grinned cheekily.

"Okay, who was the last person you kissed?" Angelina asked. Oliver thought for a moment, then replied, (yes he was telling the truth, just being evasive with it)

"Fallon actually. We played this awesome joke on her brother where we made him think we were together, just to gross him out. It was hilarious, wasn't it Braeden?"

"Yeah yeah," He grumbled. It went around like that when it got to George who asked me:

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I grinned.

"I dare you to lip-lock with the guy in the room you find the hottest," George grinned wickedly.

"Well, lets see, I'm not too fond of red heads at the current time," I said while glaring at Fred and George who were whistling innocently.

"I'm not even going to look at my brother. Is lip locking a quidditch captain quite fair?"

"Not quite sure…depends on if your captain is easily swayed," Alicia grinned

"And if you're a good kisser," Katie added.

"Although, I doubt our captain would sway easily for anything," Angelina added

"You know, I don't think I should take that risk. Sorry Oliver, I guess you miss out," I laugh as I walked over to George. I'd always been fond of him. People don't realize it, but they DO have separate personalities.

I quickly pushed Fred out of the way, though in a jokey way, and immediately sat down in his place. Without waiting for any kind of permission I began making out with George. At first he didn't respond but that only lasted for half a second. Our tongues mingled until someone finally complained.

"Alright you two, I think she covered the dare," Oliver voiced. I pulled apart and grinned.

"What? It was just a dare."


	3. Chapter 3 Roger's Girl?

Things were about to get complicated. It appeared Oliver might be feeling jealous. And as much as I loved him, I was tired of waiting, and I just felt a spark, if a small one, with George. Who would I choose? Would Oliver realize his feelings before it was to late? And why did I do that dare? If I hadn't, I just could've waited on Oliver. But because I did, it appeared Oliver was being to show his feelings a bit. Oh how complicated it would get….

"Fallon, wake up!" A voice whispered harshly. I ignored it and rolled over.

"Fallon get up!" The voice said again, and I ignored them again. "Ugh! OLIVER!" The voice called out again. I heard stomping and then a different person came in the room.

"Fallon, you're going to miss the World Cup if you don't get up right now," A soft voice whispered in my ear. I shot up like a spring.

"What?" I asked groggily. A laughing Oliver stood beside the bed.

"You're brother tried to wake you up and couldn't, so he came and got me," Oliver grinned cheekily.

"Thanks Ol," I grinned, "Now get out so I can get ready," I ordered. Oliver rolled his eyes dramatically then left. I showered quickly and dressed. I threw some clothes in a bag and grabbed my broom.

I raced downstairs and sat just as the food made it to the table.

"That was fast Fallon," Braeden joked.

"Yeah yeah," I yawned.

"So when are we headed out?" Oliver changed the subject

"Right after breakfast," My father replied,

"You know dear, there are only four bedrooms in the tent we're bringing. Someone will have to share besides the parents," My mom mentioned to my father.

"So, no big, Braeden and Oliver will share a room and Fallon can have the other," Her father said logically.

"Well, actually I was thinking that Oliver and Fallon should-"

"Okay Mom, time to fess up. It was an act at the dress store. I was sick of shopping and hungry. Oliver helped me out. Nothing between us, period," I said flatly. There was nothing she could say really, but then Oliver shot me one of those smiles that melt you the minute. I felt like I was on fire from head to toe and realized something. What I'd felt for George was a spark from a lip-lock. I'd just had a smoldering blaze burning inside me when all he'd done is smile. I was still hooked.

"Er…yes, we've got another tent we'll bring. We'll have six rooms instead of four, so there will even be an extra," Mrs. Wood said uncomfortably.

"C'mon, we've gotta get going," My father covered. We pulled a side-along apparition for Oliver, Braeden and me to the top of Whippoorwill Hill.

We grabbed the old tin can hidden in the tree at the peak of the hill. We all gathered around and touched on the count of three as we were the only ones going this late. Everyone else had cheaper seats.

Once we had landed on the other side of the port key, we made our campsite and went to look for our friends. We'd forgotten to ask if anyone was going, but I doubted the twins or any of the other Weasleys would be coming. Alicia was a muggleborns so if she wanted to go she'd have to get help from Angelina or Katie. Katie was a half-blood whose mother wasn't very interested in Quidditch and her father was a muggle, so she'd need to go with Angelina most likely. The chances of seeing many of their friends were unlikely.

As they strolled amongst the tents, rather extravagant most of them were, someone caught my eye. A dark haired boy who I knew rather well…

"Oi! Roger!" I called to the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. He and Oliver were rivals, but friends at the same time. He was one of my best friends. We both took care of magical creatures and were always partners. He was a lot of fun to be around.

My friend jerked his head towards where he heard me and a grin spread across his face upon seeing me. I ran up to him as we was walking toward me and launched myself into a hug around his neck. Roger swung me around and laughed before putting me back down and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Fallon!" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Roger! What have you been up to this summer?" I asked as the gang came up behind me.

"Nothing much, just training, but you know that one," He grinned cheekily.

"Of course I do! No captain goes the summer without training," I replied wittily.

"Remind me how come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Roger grinned.

"Because I'm dreadful at Arithmacy," I replied honestly.

"Yeah yeah," Roger rolled his eyes at the comment, "Hey Oliver, Braeden." He greeted the newcomers. Braeden wasn't a huge fan of Roger's. He didn't like how he seemed to come on to me. Roger never actually did come on to me, but if Braeden thinks he did, he immediately doesn't like them. Braeden doesn't like anyone who hits on me.

"Hey Roger," Oliver greeted warmly. It was his friend after all.

"Davies," My brother said coldly. I rolled my eyes at his tone, but Roger was used to it.

"Roger, where are your seats?" Oliver asked.

"Best in the house aside from the top box, you?" Roger said proudly.

"Top Box," Oliver said with even more pride than Roger. _'Stupid boys…'_

"So Fallon, I want you to meet my family. Mind if I steal her for an hour or so?" Roger said with a friendly smile.

"Sure, we'll meet you back at the tent later," Oliver said friendly enough, but there was something underlying in his voice I couldn't place… JEALOUSY! That's what it was. Oliver was jealous that Roger was taking me away for an hour. Could what's been going on this summer be changing him? Could he finally see me for more?

"No, I think Mom mentioned something about come straight back to the campsite. I think you ought to come back with us," Braeden argued.

"Oi, shut up Braeden, mom didn't say anything of the like of that and you know it," I retorted and walked off with Roger as I linked my arm in his.

"So who will I be meeting today Mr. Davies?" I asked with fake formality.

"Well, first of all before you meet anyone, I'd like to ask you what's going on between you and Oliver," Roger replied.

"Nothing," I said a bit too quickly. "Why would you say that?"

"Because there is. I heard the jealousy in his voice, and you covered far to  
quickly just then."

"Well, I've had a crush on him since fifth year, its just been a matter of getting him to know it other than the obvious way, and this summer things are shifting just slightly." I quickly explained the practical joke we'd played on Braeden, the ball, truth or dare.

"You know, he should really get on with it if he's going to ask you out. You shouldn't have to wait and if he doesn't hurry, it will be too late," Roger said the last bit a tad sadly.

"Roger what's wrong?" I asked picking up on his feeling immediately.

"Well, honestly, I like you a lot, and I'd love to take you out sometime, but I can't very well do that with you being in love with your best friend," Roger replied with a sad smile. My heart raced when he said this. It wasn't as much or as furious as with Oliver, but still it was there. Maybe I wouldn't have to wait for Oliver any longer. It's not as if I deserved to wait for the rest of my life, and I just felt a tremor for Roger. It wasn't like with George that was just that I was attracted a little to George. I really liked Roger, and it could be something more.

"You know Roger, normally I'd just smile and comfort you, but I'm so tired of waiting on Oliver. You know, he's just beginning to show he might care in a different way, and he still hasn't acted on it…" I sighed.

Roger, being the person he was, would not let anything like this make him take advantage of me.

"Fallon, as much as I would love, and I mean _love_ to take advantage of that, I can't. You have feelings for Oliver; he has feelings for you, even if he hasn't acted on them. I cannot, will not come between that," Roger said. _'God, what a friend'_ I thought to myself. _'What other teenage guy on the planet would do what he just did?' _

_'Oliver'_ Another part of my brain answered.

"Well, lets meet your parents anyway," I grinned. I wanted to make this up to Roger somehow, and I would.

"Alright," he replied and we walked a few more yards over to where a campground was set up and two people, the male looked awfully like Roger.

"Oi, Mum! Dad! This is the friend I wanted you to meet," Roger called to them as we approached. They looked up from what they were doing with a smile. I could tell I was going to like them a lot.

"Yeah, is this her?" His father asks nicely

"Aye Dad," Roger answered

We talked for a time, and I enjoyed being with them quite a lot. His parents were friendly and open. Before we knew it, an hour and a half had past, and I was sure Oliver would be worried…. that was an understatement.

"Bye Roger, I'll see in September if not before," I gave him a small hug before hurrying off to find someone…

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Braeden yelled as I walked into the tent.

"Where are our parents?"

"THEY AREN'T BLOODY HERE! THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU HAD GONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!? OLIVER IS ON HIS WAY OVER TO DAVIES CAMPSITE NOW LOOKING FOR YOU! HE'S BLOWN A GASKET!" Braeden continued to ramble. I knew I had to go intercept Oliver. It took a lot to get him mad, but when he did…

I grabbed my broom, as I knew I'd never catch up to him on foot. Outside I hopped on and rushed madly through the woods. Finally I found Oliver and landed in front of him.

"Oliver, its okay, we just lost track of time," I explained without hesitation.

"Fallon, you scared me half to death. I went over to the Davies's site and no one was there. God Fallon…Bloody hell, don't scare me like that. AND WHY DIDN'T ROGER KEEP AN EYE ON THE CLOCK? OR YOU? AND WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET TO OUR CAMPSITE THAT WE DIDN'T PASS ON THE PATH?" The calm relief seen in Oliver when he'd first seen me was gone and was replaced with anger.

"Calm down Oliver! We were talking on the way, and the main path had been crowded. Roger knew a short cut so we took it," I explained.

"REALLY? WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD COME AFTER YOU TWO? NO ONE WOULD KNOW WHERE TO FIND YOU! WHAT IF ROGER HAD TRIED SOMETHING! WHAT IF-" I cut Oliver off. I knew if he kept yelling it would only succeed in making him angrier. To cut him off, I simply pressed my lips to his. He melted into this. He responded immediately and kissed back, unlike that day at the ball. We continued to kiss. Then I felt Oliver's tongue begging permission to enter which I happily gave.

We continued like that until we heard an oh too familiar "Ahem,". _'DAMN!'_ I thought to myself. I opened an eye to see quite a few of our friends standing there.

I kissed Oliver for a minute more, him being oblivious to anyone standing there before pulling away.

"Ummm hello," I greeted awkwardly.

"Ello love," Fred grinned devilishly. Standing along side him was George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. Just our luck.

"What was it they said the other night?" Angelina asked.

"Wasn't it along the lines of nothing was going non between them?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, I remember it word for word as Fred told me. Fallon said plain and simple, 'we're not involved'" Katie gave a rather good impersonation of me.

"Umm…Well, see, Oliver was about to go and kill Davies for some reason or another, so I had to stop him didn't I?" I attempted to cover.

"Oh no, we are not taking excuses anymore young lady," George joked.

"Oliver, a little help?" I asked, a little desperate.

"Well, I was about to kill Davies, but as for today and the other night-" Oliver was cut off

"OTHER NIGHT? WHAT OTHER NIGHT?!" They all said at once.

"Oliver, they didn't see us the other night," I muttered.

"Oh…shit," Oliver paused "Well, yes, the night of the ball and just then…we just sort of kissed. Nothing else really. Don't tell Braeden though," Oliver told them honestly.

"Fine, we'll just leave you two love birds alone," George mocked us. I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply.

FAST FORWARD TO JUST BEFORE THE END OF THE QUIDDITCH MATCH.

"AND THERE GOES LYNCH! CATCHING THE SNITCH RIGHT FROM UNDER PHELP'S NOSE! THAT'S IT FOLKS! THE WORLD CUP GOES TO SCOTLAND!" The announcer cried out to the crowd. Tonight was going to be a field day…

::Back at the Campsite::

We all know the Scottish and Irish are a bit of heavy celebraters…well tonight, you can imagine how things are happening.

There is pretty much a party in our 'tent'. I remember someone offering me a drink, and it all went down hill from there…Wait, let me explain. When we say we party that means everyone ends up drunk, even if they're not of age. Only the younger children stay sober. The rest, even Oliver, Braeden and I get piss drunk. No other way to put it.

Anyway, someone offered me vodka, which I took and that's when I started getting drunk with Braeden right behind me, and Oliver just ahead. I remember dancing for a long time with Oliver, then we went and sat for a bit, talking I think, then we starting making out, playful at first, then heavy. The last thing I remember was Oliver shifting to where we was laying on top of me while we made out…


	4. Chapter 4 Lying and Pregnant

"Bloody Hell…" I muttered painfully. My head was pounding. One word. Hangover. I didn't even know where I was. I looked around, bleary eyed and recognized the walls to be that of one of our rooms in our tent. 'At least I know I'm in our tent…' I thought to myself. I sudden draft made me shiver involuntarily, which I didn't expect, so I looked down…

My chest was completely bare. No shirt, no nothing. The alcohol in my system was seriously slowing me down. I moved the covers a bit to realize I was completely naked…'Why?…' I thought to myself. That's when suddenly all my sense seemed to come back. That or I was finally awake.

First I pulled the sheets up to cover my chest, then looked around the room, and upon realizing where I was, I felt complete shock. I looked over to the other bed in the room and saw Braeden and a blonde headed girl. 'Damn… that means I'm in their room.' I looked to my right, already half way noticing what I was going to find.

There beside me in bed lay an unclothed Oliver, sleeping completely unaware of the events that had occurred the previous night in the very bed in which we lay.

'Damn…' Was my final thought before lying back down in bed with my back to Oliver. I fell asleep and whilst I slept, and he too was asleep, Oliver arm snaked around mine, and that was how we were found an hour later, wrapped in each others arms, by…

Next

"Oi, Fallon, wake up," Braeden ordered in a stern whisper. I opened my eyes slowly. Luckily, Braeden had the brains to get dressed first. For the record, yes, I do know for a fact I slept with Oliver. I won't explain how, but lets say I was virgin before and I'm in a bit of pain. That is all I'm going into though.

"What Braeden?" I asked tiredly.

"Look around you," Braeden ordered.

"Braeden, I already know where I am," I yawned.

"What the hell?" Braeden asked.

"I woke up really early this morning and saw myself, Oliver, you, and that blonde, and I realized it was too early and I had a hangover, so I went back to sleep," I explained calmly.

"In the same bed as Oliver?" Braeden asked incredulously.

"Okay, I wasn't, and still aren't dressed, and I had a hangover. Besides, we obviously did a lot more than sleep last night anyway," I replied with a sigh.  
"Bloody Hell…" Braeden shook his head.

"Look, you know our parents and half of this these camp grounds have hangovers right now. Go take a shower, then I will, then we'll wake this two up. Calm down though, alright?"

"Alright…but Fallon, do you know who that girl is?" Braeden asked.

"No, I assumed you did? Don't tell me you don't…"

"I was piss drunk," Braeden replied.

"Yeah. At least I know the name of who I slept with," I tried to lighten the mood.

Braeden turned, and gave me a sad smile then kept walking. I lied down again with a heavy sigh. Today was not going to be easy…

About ten minutes later, Braeden came back and tapped me on the shoulder. I had closed my eyes again in his absence.

"You're turn Fallon. I'm going to see if I can figure out who that girl is," Braeden ordered and told.

I nodded tiredly. Oliver and the girl were still asleep. Oliver was completely drunk last night, that's why he was still asleep, but I didn't know about the girl. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I took a short cold shower to wake myself up. After I dressed, I explored the rooms of the tent to discover that indeed our parents had yet to wake up.

I walked back to Oliver and Braeden's room to find Braeden just sitting in a chair staring at his bed.

"Braeden?" I asked cautiously.

"I know who she is Fallon," He murmured.

"Who?" I asked carefully.

"Do you remember when we younger we would visit some of Oliver's relatives near Dublin?" Braeden asked. (Dublin is in Ireland for those of you don't know.

"Yeah, but I don-" I cut myself off.

"You don't mean this is little Emilia we used to play with do you?" I asked

"Yea, look at her face and you'll know for yourself," Braeden replied. I did as he said and looked at the girl's face. It was older than it once was, but I could tell he was right, this was Emilia. Her bright blonde hair, rosy skin, there was no doubt looking at her now.

"How did she get here though?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess she and her parents were down here for the cup and came over here right as everyone became too drunk to remember anything," Braeden guessed.

"Well, no one is up, I checked, so lets wake these two up, get them in the bathrooms. They won't wake anyone up, so one can use the hall bathroom and the other one can use the bathroom for this room."

"Alright, but who do we wake up first?" Braeden asked. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Emilia. I'd rather not have to explain that plus everything else to Oliver when he wakes up," I replied, also thinking how Oliver was probably going to be mad when he found out about it.

"Alright," Braeden started to walk over to the bed before I stopped him.

"Let me Braeden. You don't realize how terrifying it is for a girl to wake up in some bed that's not hers and she doesn't remember why," I explained. At least I recognized the room when I woke up. She wouldn't know a thing.

I sat on the bed beside her and said quietly:  
"Emilia, Emmy, wake up," I used the old nickname we gave her. Not surprising she didn't respond.

I shook her shoulder a bit, which woke her.

"What? Where am I?" She said drowsily. Then her eyes caught me.

"Fallon!" She screeched," Its great to see you! Even if I don't quite know where I am."

"Nice to see you too Emilia," I began. "You're in our tent, mine, Braeden's, and Oliver's. You, er, got drunk last night like the rest of us and ended up in bed with Braeden," I stated as calmly as I could.

"You don't mean I 'slept' with him do you?" Emilia asked cautiously, putting emphasis on the slept, so it was obvious she did not mean falling asleep together.

I nodded slowly and said, "We think you did… You were a virgin right?" I asked. Emilia nodded slowly.

"Move around a bit and see what happens," I replied. She did while remaining covered, and the minute she moved her lower half she winced as a wave of slight pain hit. Meaning…

"Bloody Hell," Emilia murmured and put her face in her hands.

"Its alright Emmy, we're going to take care of everything. You're not alone. In the mean time, you can go and take a shower, and I'll loan you some clothes. We're gonna take care of this," I murmured comfortingly.

"Alright, where's the bathroom?" Emilia said with a bit of strength

"The doors right there," I pointed to the door next to the closet. She started to get up, but I pushed her back down gently.

"Wait just a second," I explained and showed her with my eyes that Braeden was still here. Emilia's face flushed red, and she waited for me to return with a robe. Braeden looked away as Emilia wrapped it around herself and hurried to the bathroom. I heard the water start and I began to gather some clothes for Emilia.

"That could have gone a lot worse," I commented to Braeden

"Yeah, I guess," He replied. I put the clothes in the bathroom for Emilia, and then returned to the bedroom.

"One more person," I commented

"Yeah, a person who's not going to take it badly," Braeden thought aloud. I chose not to reply to that comment. Braeden then got up and went somewhere else, but didn't say where.

I sat on the bed next to Oliver and shook his shoulder. He woke without much fight.

"Morning Oliver," I greeted with a smile.

"Morning Fal," Oliver greeted sleepily. "Man, I've got a horrible-" I cut him off

"Hangover, I know. Look Oliver, I'll explain everything to you once your awake, but in the mean time go take a shower.

"Mmm? What?" Oliver murmured. I rolled my eyes thinking of the best and quickest way to wake him up.

"Oliver you need to go take a shower because while we were both completely drunk, we slept together, so I don't imagine you're horribly clean," I said calmly. It took a moment to sink in, but when it did…

"WHAT?!?" Oliver shot up, to be sitting up.

"Last night, we got drunk and accidentally slept together," I repeated.

"Bloody hell," Oliver muttered.

"Exactly, now go take a shower. Hall bathroom, someone's already in the one in here. Don't worry, everyone else is still asleep, other than Braeden," I explained. I got up to grab a towel or something for Oliver. Just as I was turning around with the towel, I saw that Oliver wasn't in bed.

"Eww! Oliver, you couldn't have waited five seconds?" I turned around hurriedly.

He came up behind me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Its not like you have seen me before." Then burst out laughing.

"Yeah Oliver, but I was drunk, now put the towel on," I ordered. I kept my back turned until I was sure he was covered.

"Thank you," I said with an attitude. Oliver just rolled his eyes and gave me a peck on the check. As he left, I raised a hand to my face where Oliver's lips had just been. Maybe, just maybe, I was right. Maybe Oliver was beginning to see me for more.

I went and found Braeden who was picking up the outer rooms. I already knew he was thinking. If the tent were clean, our parents would feel better when they woke up. Or they would take a hangover potion. Either way it would work.

"So, what did you tell Oliver?" Braeden asked.

"Well, he wouldn't wake up, so I blurted out that we slept together and he bolted right-" I was cut off by two screams. 'Oliver and Emilia, damn it!'

"C'mon," I ordered and hurried back to the bedroom

"BLOODY HELL OLIVER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Emilia yelled in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Oliver yelled back.

"Both of you quiet. And sit down," I commanded. They sat on the edge of Braeden's bed.

"Emilia, remember when I told you that you weren't alone? Well, I meant it. See, I ended up in bed with Oliver when you ended up in bed with Braeden," I explained slowly.

"WHAT?!?!?" Oliver and Emilia yelled at the same time.

"You slept with my cousin?" Oliver yelled.

"You slept with my sister!" Braeden retorted. I rolled my eyes and replied to both of them by saying:

"Shut up the lot of you. Emilia and I accidentally slept with relatives of both of you. Got it? Moving on. Now that most of the tent is cleaned up, we need to strip down the beds. The sheets need to be washed, as well as the blankets, and any other bedding. Got it? Good." They followed the commands wordlessly and we took the linens plus the clothes we'd been wearing the night before and put them in the washer. Then we ate lunch and the parents appeared, looking refreshed. Two words: hangover potion.

"Hello children. I suspect your morning was rather unpleasant. Sorry for not bringing extra hangover potion," My mother greeted cheerily.

Over lunch Oliver, Braeden, Emilia and I decided we needed to have a word with our parents as soon as possible.

"G' afternoon kids," My father greeted. The Woods came out a bit later, and we told everyone that Emilia was here, which lead to the question we'd wanted to hear:

"So Emma," Ms. Wood began, "it's a pleasure to see you of course, but if you don't mind my asking, well, why are you here exactly."

"About that…" Emilia began.

"Um, Mum, Ms. Wood, could we have a word in private with you?" I recovered.

"Of course darlings," They replied. We followed them to the master bedroom, which was now clean, and we sat on the bed.

"So what is it?" My mother asked.

"Well, you know we all got really drunk last night right?" I asked

"Yeah…" My mother said cautiously

"Well, we sort of," Emilia began

"Ended up in bed with some guys," I finished, praying the understood. From the now grave look on their faces, they did.

"Well, who?" Ms. Wood asked shortly.

"Well er…" I began. Emilia just looked helpless. I knew I'd need to go first. "I woke up next to…Oliver," I said quietly.

"Braeden," Emilia added equally quiet. The two women just shook their heads.

"Well, are you sure?" Ms. Wood finally asked.

"Yeah. See…" Emilia began and broke off.

"We were both virgins, and you know how it can hurt, and we're both unusually sore in certain…er… areas," I finished.

"Luckily we have a spell for this," Ms. Wood sighed.

"Also lucky, we know Braeden and Oliver are like you," My mother added, referring to the virginity thing. This brought very small smiles to our faces.

"Okay, you need to lay on the bed, and pull your shirts up to show your stomachs," My mother ordered. We did so, pulling our shirts up to just below our chests.  
Mother stood over me, and Ms. Wood over Emilia, at the same time they muttered the word, "Fecundity." And pressed their wands to our stomach. After about a minute, a tingle was felt on our stomachs and some words appeared. They were upside down to us, but our mothers read them, and my mother took on a grave expression.

"Not pregnant," Ms. Wood gave a reassuring smile to Emilia.

"Hunny, your pregnant," My mother whispered comfortingly and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back, but I refused to cry. I took a deep breath and gathered my strength.

"Mother, Ms. Wood, I would like it if we could not tell Oliver this."

"Dear, he has a right to know," My mother commented

"Yes, but if he were to know, he would feel guilty. He won't try for the professional Quidditch leagues, and I'd never forgive myself. That is where he belongs."

"You do too though Fallon. We'll help take care of the baby when you need the help, but you can't give up on your dreams," pushed Ms. Wood.

"Okay, but I still want to wait to tell Oliver until things are right between us. Right now we are hovering somewhere between friends, and something new. If he finds out, he'll probably propose right on the spot, but I want things to happen naturally."

"Okay Fallon, you can wait, but you're going to have to tell him," Ms. Wood said firmly.

"Of course." We walked out to the room where the men were. From the looks on the faces, my father wanting to strangle Oliver (in looks) it was obvious the boys had told everything. That meant they would know what we'd been doing.

I gave a face smile and lied, "Neither of us are pregnant."

A look of relief spread across the room. I only wish I could share in it. I put on a false face of relief. A lie. I lied a lie that would eventually change Oliver's life and mine forever. 'Great…Way to go Fallon. You're starting the little scrap of something you call a relationship with Oliver a lie. Perfect, just perfect.'


	5. Chapter 5 Tackled

We left the world cup almost immediately after since the parents did all the packing with a quick flick of the wand. I was still really concerned about everything that had happened. I was determined to make sure things were going to be smooth between Oliver and me, but still, I was quiet, and everyone thought they knew why. Most didn't.  
Mom took me to St. Mungo's first thing when we got back. We told everyone else we were going to get the school things. Of course that meant we ended up getting everyone their supplies, but we didn't mind all that much.  
At St. Mungo's, they gave me some vitamins to take and taught me some special concealor and protective spells so I could hide it when I began to show and I could keep playing quidditch. Also, my mother flat out told me that when it was born, that she and Dad would take care of it until I was out of school. She would not have me giving up school and my dreams. In her mind, I think she thought if they'd kept the alcohol out of hand, then it wouldn't have happened.  
When we got home that day I really didn't want to see anyone. I grabbed my broom the minute we were at Oliver's. I jumped out my window, not bothering with the door and hopped out, pulling the broom underneath me as I did.  
I flew out to the pitch, which I knew no one was using right now and sat beneath a goal post.  
'This is coming out to be a huge mess.' I thought as I put my head in my hands. 'School is starting back in two days, and I'm pregnant with my best friends child! I mean we are becoming something more, but don't people usually go out on dates and such before getting pregnant? UGH!' I was completely lost in my thoughts when someone walked up. I feared it would be Oliver, but it turned out to be my mother.  
"Hello dear," She greeted me and plopped down gracelessly beside me.  
"Hello mum."  
"You know, I came to talk to you because you're obviously not yourself, but for good reason."  
"Yea, I guess you could say that," I mumbled.  
"I want you to know you shouldn't be ashamed Fallon," She commented.  
"Why shouldn't I be ashamed? I mean I got drunk after a Quidditch match and slept with my best friend without either of use knowing and then got pregnant. What part of that shouldn't I be ashamed about?" I asked coldly.  
"Don't deny that you love Oliver for starters, before I say anything else. Secondly, because of that, you should be proud to be having his child," My mother paused and then continued, "Its not as if you're the first person in history this has happened to. In fact, you, Oliver, and Seamus Finnegan, were all cases like this. And you're brother was a little bit. We were trying to have him, but we had a quidditch game we went to and… well yeah." This made me feel quite a bit better.  
"And you know Oliver is going to love you no matter what. He does love you as more than a friend, so don't worry about that. He just has to get his head out of the clouds for a bit to realize it for himself."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it doesn't make this any easier. Is this going to get any easier Mom?" I asked.  
"Yeah, eventually. But it starts with you telling Oliver," My mom said gently.  
"I know, and I'm going to tell him just not now," I replied. She simply nodded and left, giving me my space. I sat around for another ten minutes, and then Oliver flew in. He didn't know anything was wrong, so he came down merrily to greet me.  
"Oi Fallon!" He called as he began to descend.  
"Hey Oliver!" I called back, masking my feelings. Oliver walked over and plopped down beside me.  
"So, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my co-captain this year. Not assistant, but co. With us having a full team of backup players who practice regularly, we really could use the extra coordination," Oliver offered. I was surprised. Completely and fully.  
"Yeah, of course Oliver. Its not as if there's anyone else who knows you well enough to know what you want done," I gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Of course. Except maybe Braeden," Oliver replied.  
"Can you see him running a Quidditch practice?" I laughed.  
"More like him messing with everyone because he can," Oliver replied  
" 'Hurry up with those Dungbombs Katie! If you don't hit Alicia this time, your in for a pelting of them by me!' 'Harry, catch that blasted Acid Pop already! I don't care if there's not a stick on it!'" I mocked Braeden. Oliver and I began laughing and Braeden walked up.  
"What are you two cackling about?" Braeden asked. We looked at Braeden, then each other, then began laughing so hard we had to lie down.  
"C'mon you two, what's so funny?" Braeden asked again, which resulted in more laughing. Finally, Braeden stopped trying and was up in the air flying. That left Oliver and me on the ground gasping for breath.  
The last couple days of summer flew by. I'd managed to forget the child growing in my womb for those few days, but I realized that someone at Hogwarts had to know, just in case something were to go wrong. The teachers would know, but someone who would be with me all the time needed to also… Braeden I realized he would be the only one I would or could try to trust.  
I walked out of my room where I had been packing and down to Braeden's room. We had come home for the last two days. I opened his door without knocking, not caring what he was doing. He probably wouldn't care anyway.  
"Braeden?" I said a bit softly as I walked lightly into his room look for him. "You here?"  
"Yeah, just a second!" a voice from the closet called out. I rolled my eyes knowing he was probably looking for some lost book. He'd NEVER lose any quidditch gear.  
A moment later he fell out of the closet holding, a book, big surprise He dropped the book and gave me an evil grin. 'Oh shit' that could not be a good thing.  
The next thing I knew Braeden tackled me.  
"Braeden get off!" I ordered annoyed.  
"No," He said stubbornly.  
"Braeden, I've got something important to tell you, get off," I ordered in a serious tone. Braeden, upon seeing the serious look on my face and tone in my voices, released me from the pinned position he'd put me in.  
"What do you want to tell me?" Braeden asked, a bit worried. He knew it was very rare that he ever tackled me and didn't get fought back at.  
"You're going to want to sit down," I said first thing. I was currently sitting on the floor, but Braeden took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
"All right. What is it?" Braeden asked again.  
"Braeden you remember what happened after the world cup, right?" I began tentatively.  
"Of course. It was not a pretty scene in that living room. Especially for Oliver. If you two hadn't come out clean I don't know if either of us would've made it," Braeden replied  
"That's just it Braeden, both of us didn't come clean. One of us decided to lie to protect someone else," I said vaguely, not wanting to drop the bomb all at once.  
"Yes, but who didn't come clean? And how?" Braeden asked gently  
I didn't look at him straight away, but finally I lifted my eyes to meet his. "Me Braeden, I didn't make it clean. And I'm…I'm…" I trailed off and then built my strength back up before finishing, "I'm pregnant Braeden."  
Braeden was in a complete shock for the moment. He said nothing, he did nothing. Finally, he regained speech.  
"Does Oliver know?" he asked.  
"No, neither does Dad. Mom is going to tell him once we are at school, and I'm waiting to tell Oliver myself when the time is right."  
"So why are you telling me?" Braeden asked.  
"Someone at Hogwarts needs to know. Mom is going to notify the Professor Dumbledore, but I'm going to need someone to talk to until I tell Oliver. Also, if something should happen to me, someone else needs to know to tell everyone else."  
"So you picked me?" Braeden whined.  
"Yes, you're my brother, who else would I ask? It's not as if I've got any friends beside you and Oliver who I could trust enough to tell. And obviously Oliver is not a choice."  
"All right, I'll keep an eye on you. But aren't you going to show eventually?" Braeden asked.  
"Yeah, but there is a charm to cover it up," I replied.  
"Anything else I should know?" Braeden asked.  
"Well, I'm still playing quidditch, and Oliver made me co-captain," I answered  
"What?!?! How are you going to play Quidditch? You could hurt yourself and the baby," Braeden argued  
"Another spell, a protection one. Why do you think I didn't flip out when you tackled me?" I replied.

THE NEXT DAY

"C'mon Oliver! Braeden! We're gonna be late!" I yelled from downstairs. Braeden and I had gone over to Oliver's where we were going to be apparating. Well, I'd be side along with Braeden or Oliver, because I would be 17 in a month. I was better than both of them though.  
"We're coming," They yelled back as they made their way down the stairs.  
"We have to get going otherwise we won't get a big compartment," I warned.  
"Yeah yeah, we're going," Oliver replied with a grin.  
"Here let me grab your trunk," Braeden tried to grab my trunk, but I wouldn't let him.  
"Braeden I can get my own trunk, I'm fine, really." With that I latched onto to Braeden's arm and soon felt the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through an incredibly small tube. A moment late we appeared in a large compartment on the train.  
"Rather good aim this time," I complimented Braeden. I looked around to find Oliver had gotten here all right.  
"Why don't you guys go and find Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina and bring them back here. I'll wait on you," I said with a grin and plunked down on a seat.  
Oliver rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Lazy bum" not to well under his breath. They walked off and I took a deep breath.  
'This is going to be a long year' I thought to myself. I tried to clear my thoughts. No sooner than I had accomplished just that.  
"Fallon!" I heard two voices call out simultaneously. I snapped my eyes open and to the door to where to red headed twins burst through the door and practically tackled me. Braeden didn't like this at all. Despite the protection spells, he didn't want to see anyone tackling me with me being the way I was.  
He grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them off of me.  
"Get off her you two," He growled as he pulled them up.  
"What's the matter with you mate?" Fred asked.  
"Nothing, but you shouldn't be tackling her," He replied. Fred and George exchanged weird looks, but said nothing in return. A moment later Katie, Alicia, Oliver, and Angelina came through.  
"You two realize you knocked about half the train over, plus ran faster than you fly to get here?" Oliver grumbled.  
"Quit whining Oliver," I said agreeably. Everyone put their trunks up and sat down.  
"So, tell us everything about the Quidditch Dorms," Oliver said. And the rest of the trip on the train was spent listening to Angelina and Katie talk about their summer, and Alicia about her time in Italy. People were asking us about our summer, but we told them that we pretty much spent the summer playing Quidditch.  
Before long we were at Hogwarts, and luckily it wasn't raining. We grabbed a carriage quickly. Braeden had grabbed my trunk before I could do anything so I figured I'd do better not to draw attention to it, but this was going to have to stop.  
At the feast, the sorting was done quickly, and there were a fair few Slytherins sorted this year, and that could lead to trouble, especially closer to the Quidditch matches.  
"Now, before we get muddled by our delicious feast, the rules have not changed from our previous years, but for the benefit of our first years, I shall repeat a few that our older students seem to have trouble with," Dumbledore began. Was it just me, or were Braeden, Fred, George, Oliver, and I getting stared at?  
The Forbidden Forest is STILL forbidden. Fanged Frisbees, and Dungbombs are not allowed. That is all," With that Dumbledore sat and the food appeared on the table. Good thing too, because Fred, George, Braeden, and Oliver were all already starving, and their stomachs were making that obvious.  
While Katie, Angelina, and Alicia at neatly, the rest of ate like we were ravished, which we were. I just wasn't as gross about it as the boys. After the feast, Dumbledore released us and we went up the common room. Also, he announced the Head boy and girl, which was Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Big surprise.  
In the common room, we all sat around the fire. There were enough chairs Oliver, Braeden, and George grabbed them first. Katie sat on the arm of Georges chair, while Alicia just sat on him. Fred sat on the floor, assuming Angelina was, but she just laughed when Fred gave her a glare for sitting on Braeden. None of the girls were going to sit on the floor. He was crazy for thinking she was. That left me Oliver, and I didn't mind. I sat on his lap with my legs over one of the arms of the chairs and my head resting on the other. I closed my eyes, happy with the arrangements.  
"Comfy?" Oliver asked with a grin.  
"Why yes, you're rather comfy Oliver. You should go into the furniture business, you'd do quite well," I joked without opening an eye.  
"Well gee thanks. You're not too bad yourself," He replied. Everyone was listening now.  
"How can I be comfy? You're not sitting on me," I replied, eyes still closed.  
"Because, you are sitting on me. You could be heavy or something," He replied.  
"Good, then I'm not heavy, and I'm comfy to have site on your lap. Great, I'll put it on my resume," I joked.  
"What? You are comfy," Oliver began," You not heavy or scrawny, and you don't have a bony butt." Oliver began to blush the minute the words left his lips.  
I opened one eye. Then "Have you been paying attention to my ass Oliver?" I said with a laugh.  
He just rolled his eyes but said nothing.  
"You two having fun over there?" Fred asked, referring to the flirting.  
"Yes, actually I am, care to join?" I retorted.  
"Why yes, I do. I think you have a very nice ass Fallon," Fred replied.  
"Have you been staring at my ass Fred?" I asked seriously.  
"Well, it is nice," He answered.  
"Fred!" Angelina complained and gave him a light and playful smack  
"What?" Fred asked, "You've got a nice ass too. There you're not left out."  
"Have you been looking?" Angelina flirted.  
"Yes, I have," Fred answered playfully. Angelina rolled her eyes but said nothing. We laughed and played around the rest of the evening before going up to our dorms.  
That night as I lay in my bed, I realized maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Maybe Oliver would realize how I felt without much prodding and this would turn out all right And you know what? I'm getting tackled a lot lately.


	6. Chapter 6 We Were Not in Love

We got our schedules the next morning. I had all the same classes as Oliver, and all but two with Braeden. My schedule was horrible; I groaned when I saw it. I was slammed this year. Especially since Oliver and I had agreed to assist Madam Hooch when she asked last year. I guess that's what happened with NEWTS. I was beginning to envy Braeden who stopped taking potions in fifth year. Oliver and I had agreed at the time we'd need to know the healing spells, but still. It was now 8:30 just after we got the schedules.

"Fallon we're swamped this year with these schedules! Just look at Fridays! When are we possibly going to be able to do Quidditch practices?" Oliver complained. After a quick glance at my schedule I answered:

"After dinner on Monday, between dinner and Astronomy on Tuesday, after six thirty on Wednesday, after dinner on Thursday, and in between helping Madam Hooch and Astronomy on Friday," I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. If we were to do that there would be no time to sleep or eat.

"Very funny Fallon, haha," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I try," I replied with a grin.

"Sucks for you two," Braeden said smugly. Oliver and I shot him death glares.

"Okay, with reality and the fact that I would like to sleep and eat, lets really think about possible practices Fallon," Oliver asked of me seriously

"Alright, alright," I told him to let him know I would comply. "Hmmm…. how about Thursday after dinner, Monday after dinner, and Saturday afternoon?" I suggested the least busy times.

"Looks like that's the best it's gonna get. I'll send around a schedule to the rest of the team. I've got to run up to the dorms for my potions book. I'll see you in class," Oliver said as he got up and hurried from the hall. Once he was gone, Braeden turned to me a worried look on his face.

"Fallon, are you sure this isn't going to be too much? I mean with all the classes and practices, you're going to be run down, and that can't be good for you," Braeden commented.

"Braeden, I won't have any of the worse symptoms until later, and by then Madam Hooch's classes will be over since she only goes over basics and such, and I'll be able to get help on the homework like everyone will, and I'll sleep more on the weekends," I reasoned with him.

I could tell he didn't like it, but Braeden said, "Okay I guess, but if you need anything, tell me, and as soon as you tell Oliver, he'll be really helpful too."

I sighed, "Braeden, just because you're supportive doesn't mean he will be. He might be too concerned for his Quidditch career or scared or-" Braeden cut me off.

"Fallon, think for half a second who you're talking about and you'll know you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" I trailed off.

"Yep, I am right, now you need to eat something. You've barely eaten half a muffin," Braeden ordered.

"Braeden I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Fine then," He answered shortly. He picked up a plate and loaded it with food.

"I'm not letting you leave until you eat all of it, and it's 8:30 now, and you know how professor McGonagall is about being late. I don't mind getting detention to make sure you eat Fallon," Braeden said stubbornly. I knew this was not something I was going to win, so I began eating quickly.

At 8:50 I'd managed to finish the plate and Braeden and I left for Transfiguration walking quickly as not to be late.

We walked in the room just as the bell rang, barely on time.

"See Braeden, we were almost late," I complained loudly.

"Well Ms. Grier, I don't care if your brother was the reason you were nearly late, you were nearly late either way. So do take a seat both of you," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry professor," I apologized. Braeden and I hurriedly slid into the seats on the left and right of Oliver. She started the class with a speech on the importance of NEWTS and a quick review quiz of what we'd done last year. Charms was pretty much the same and then we had a free period.

"I can't wait to get back out on the pitch," I commented as we headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Why don't we go out to the pitch now that we have a break? I doubt anyone would be there," Oliver suggested.

"Yeah, lets go," Braeden, agreed. We jogged up to Gryffindor tower as a warm up and grabbed our brooms.

"Oliver, I'm not walking all the way to the pitch," I flat out told Oliver. He wanted us to 'behave' and walk all the way to the pitch. Braeden and I had other plans.

"C'mon, it'll take us a whole two minutes longer," Oliver retorted sarcastically.

"Oliver, you walked, Fallon and I will meet you there," Braeden said. He opened a window and jumped out getting his broom under him quickly.

I followed his lead and sang out as I jumped, "Yeah Oliver, meet you at the pitch!" I pulled my broom underneath me and tried to catch up with Braeden.

A few seconds later I sensed that Oliver had followed us, which didn't surprise me. Once at the pitch, I looked around and saw Braeden warming up by flying laps and Oliver was a little ways off, not quite to the pitch yet.

I began flying quickly around the pitch along side Braeden. He gave me a grin and shot ahead of me. _'So it's a race he wants huh? Well, he'll get a race…'_ I shot forward and passed Braeden but did not slow down. After a couple of laps I decided I'd won because Braeden was no closer to catching me than he ever was. I landed in the center of the field and waited on Oliver and Braeden to land (Oliver had started warming up a few minutes after Braeden and mine's race started). I stood for a moment, but got tired of it quickly. I decided to lie on the ground until they were done.

"Comfortable?" I heard Oliver asked. I didn't see him though because my eyes were closed. I decided to have some fun with Oliver though.

"Not as comfortable as your lap," I answered with a grin. "Where's Braeden?"

"He went to get the Quaffle," Oliver answered and plopped down beside me on the grass.

"I think we've got a really good team this year," I commented to Oliver.

"We have a good back-up team. We've got an amazing starting line-up," Oliver joked. A moment later, Braeden appeared.

"About time. We're not gonna have a lot of the period left," I complained. Braeden tossed me the quaffle, and I kicked off. "C'mon you two!" I yelled down. Oliver immediately took off for the goal posts and Braeden flew up near me.

"Ready?" Braeden asked. In response, I took off and scored one on Oliver before he'd even registered I was there.

"Now I am," I answered haughtily. We played until we knew we'd only have about twenty minutes to eat, once we got to the great hall. We put away our brooms, grabbed our bags and sprinted down to the great hall.

Once there the three of us scarfed down about three sandwiches a piece before running out for Care of Magical Creatures.

"What do you think Hagrid's been up to?" Braeden asked.

"There's no telling considering its Hagrid," Oliver replied. We walked down to meet just to the side of Hagrid's hut. Loosely tethered there was a napping bird. It was sitting on a perch. I didn't say standing. I mean sitting. It didn't have any legs that I could see. Also, it was fantastically beautiful.

Soon enough the class had gathered around. Long before that though, I again grew tired of standing, as did Braeden and Oliver. They sat down first, and I followed, but instead of sitting I lied down with my head in Oliver's lap; my feet near Braeden.

"Comfy?" Oliver asked restraining a laugh.

"Why yes I am. I thought we went over this. You've got a comfy lap," I laughed.

"Mind not flirting in front of me?" Braeden asked.

Before I could reply, Hagrid came up.

"G'afternoon class," He said with his usual drawl.

"Same to you Hagrid," I replied a little sleepy. (Yes, I was that comfortable.

"Class, I gots a treat for ye terday," He began.

"Just tell us about that bird already Hagrid," I complained, "You're dying to tell us and I'm dying to know."

"O'course I can expect ter hear tha' from you Fallon," He said appreciatively. "What we've got here class is a Bird o' Paradise." There was a collective gasp, but I had a feeling I was the only one who knew what it was.

"Oi, Hagrid, what's that?" a voice yelled from the back. Looks like I was right.

"A bird O' paradise is a bird with no legs. It flies almos' constantly. It only lands to mate, and eat if it can't reach without landin'" Hagrid explained.

::Collective Ohh from the class::

"Also, this bird is said to have mystical powers at times. Especially towards two who are truly in love. The only ability known for sure is that when two are in love but not together, this bird has the urge to help pull them together. Alrigh' I want a scroll on this creature by Monday o' next week." It was barely an assignment. The rest of class was as usual like a free time.

"C'mon you two, I want a closer look at it," I ordered as I stood up.

"But we don't wanna," Braeden whined.

"C'mon," I growled and helped them both up. We walked over to where he was perched.

"Hagrid, he's lovely," I complemented.

"How'd you know it was a boy?" Hagrid asked bewildered.

"Its head is red not blue like a females," I replied. He knew what gender it was, but he was surprised I did. Braeden went and talked a bit to Hagrid, leaving Oliver and I a few feet away looking at the bird.

_'If this bird was going to bring anyone together, now would be a good time…'_ I thought placidly to myself. Of course when I thought that something was going to happen.

Suddenly the tether simply disappeared as if it were never there. The once napping bird was now wide-awake and lifted itself from the perch. It began making circles around Oliver and I so fast it was only a rainbow blur. This continued but Hagrid had the sense not to interfere or let anyone else interfere.

The bird continued to fly around for a solid minute. Then without warning it stopped. I felt no different, but I heard someone say in my mind _'It is done'_. What did this cryptic message mean?

"Oliver?" I asked warily.

"Yeah?" He replied shakily.

"You feel any different?" I asked

_"No." _

_That killed me. I knew the bird had just done what it did when it pulled together two who were in love. But apparently, we were not in love._


	7. Chapter 7 Yes

If only I'd been inside his mind when he said this. If I had I'd know that he was lying. And he was only lying because he suddenly realized things he had felt for a long time. He finally understood why he his heart would skip a beat when she came near at times, and why he hated the very idea of Roger being with me.

"Are you two alrigh'?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Yeah Hagrid," Oliver replied.

"Well er class dismissed. Except you Fallon, I'd like to have a word with you," Hagrid instructed.

"Alright Hagrid," I agreed easily. I nodded a brisk nod to Oliver and Braeden telling them not to wait up. Braeden was a bit concerned, and I could tell by looking at his face. He went anyway though. Once they were gone though, I turned my attention back to Hagrid.

"Yes Hagrid?" I asked.

"Well, um…. yes, Fallon. I heard what you and Oliver said right after your encounter with Cobalt, that's the bird's name. And we all know how Oliver and you feel about each other and…well…. I guess I'm trying to say that Birds of Paradise don't make mistakes. Especially Cobalt. He's pulled together quite a few people in his past," Hagrid offered, but did not explain where Cobalt had come from.

"Well Hagrid, he just made his first mistake," I insisted.

"No, he doesn't _make_ mistakes Fallon. He can't. Oliver may take a little longer for the effects to work, but everyone knows how he feels for you, even if he doesn't," Hagrid pushed. Maybe he was right…

"Thanks Hagrid. It's been nice talki-" I started to thank Hagrid, but Cobalt decided to interrupt us. He flew over and sat on my shoulder. This made Hagrid smile for some reason. I gave him a questioning look.

"He's sayin' he didn't make any mistake," Hagrid stifled the questions boiling inside me quickly. I gave him a sad smile and offered an arm to Cobalt, which he quickly landed on.

I shook my head slowly and whispered to the bird, "I'm sorry friend, but we were your first mistake." The voice that I'd heard in my head earlier said, _'I don't make mistakes. Oliver just didn't know what to say. Try it again later,'_ It had a point. Oliver probably hadn't known what to say.

"Thanks Hagrid. I've got to go though." With that I turned and ran up to the castle with Cobalt racing me, just for the fun of it. I ignored this for I was running late and continued to hurry.

The teacher currently was Professor Lupin

"Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin,"

"Quite alright dear, but do tell why you were late," Lupin asked good naturedly

"I was having a word with Hagrid, Professor," I answered and took my seat.

Lupin's classes were rarely boring but this was one of few that was. He went over the different topics we would be doing this year.

After DADA class we had to help Madam Hooch with the flying lessons, but Braeden didn't. Because of this we volunteered him to tell everyone about Quidditch practice that night. After dinner.

We only had about two minutes to get from the third floor corridor to the area near the quidditch pitch where the lesson would commence. So of course we ran. Thank god nothing to do with my pregnancy was showing up. We more than ran. We sprinted. Easy enough for us, but people gawked at us as we ran because we were faster than most would expect and not tiring. We were the best conditioned, better even than Braeden. Thankfully because of this we were only about two minutes late and she was missing a student so we had to wait.

"Have you two been training hard?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Of course," I said

"All summer," Oliver supplemented.

"Braeden too?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Of course," Oliver answered.

"And how does the Gryffindor team look this year?" Madam Hooch asked

"Amazing," Oliver answered proudly.

"Our back up team players could beat the other houses," I added.

"Really, then your team must be amazing."

"Aye, we've got Oliver as Keeper, the Weasley Twins as beaters, Harry as seeker, and Myself, Braeden, and Angelina Johnson as chasers," I informed her.

"And what of your back up players?" She asked.

"Ron is back up keeper, we've got Ginny, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell for chasers, a couple of fourth years for beaters, and Ginny can also do back up seeker or if we need her to chase we've got Dean Thomas," Oliver spoke this time.

"That's-" She was cut off by the late first year appearing. Out of breath. I recognized him as one of the people we passed on the way down here.

"Did you-," he began took a deep breath and continued, "two sprint all the way down here?" he asked.

"Yes!" We answered, proud that our conditioning allowed for this.

"How?" He asked astonished.

"So you two have been conditioning over the summer then?" Madam Hooch ignored the boys question to us.

"Yes miss. Three miles a day and ten sprints down the pitch," Oliver explained proudly.

"Braeden too?" She asked, surprised that Braeden, well known to be lazy would do such a thing.

"Only the sprints, but he ran fifteen instead of ten," I explained.

"Oh. Well we ought to get started," She realized that we'd been talking a bit too long. We were her favorite students. We already knew how to fly when we came. And we made the team as first years. All of us. We just kept it quiet.

We helped pass out the brooms and then Madam Hooch introduced the class to us.

"Class, I'm Madam Hooch as you should know. And this is a little unusual, but I've asked these two students to help us. This is Fallon and Oliver," She introduced. Someone asked why we were helping, a bit rudely I must note.

"You'll see in the next-," Madam Hooch began to answer, but I covered it for her.

"Because you little twat we are co-captains of the team that has won the Quidditch cup for the past six years and this will be the seventh. Plus we may be the best flyers this school has ever seen. Any questions?" I asked rudely.

"N-no," I had scared the little thing. Madam Hooch gave me a look, which clearly said 'thank you for saying what I couldn't'. We helped them teach the lesson and gave a small demonstration at their request. Oliver and I grabbed a quaffle and we'd already brought our own brooms, mine a nimbus 2001 and Oliver a nimbus 2000. We shot a few around making sure to do our most unique moves. I managed to score only one on Oliver, but I came close every time. And when he did an infamous kick to block which, if done right, could score at the other goal posts, I managed to fly faster than it and catch it. Oliver was very impressed.

After that we went up to the great hall and ate a large meal. Then the three of us headed out to the pitch. Not to our surprise the whole team (and back up team) got up the minute we were out of the hall to get down to the pitch quickly.

Practice was…. incredible. It was like we'd never taken summer vacation and we were at the top of our game like we were for the Slytherin game. And, Oliver and I revealed something to the team that we'd been working on since last year…

"Team! Gather round!" Oliver called out. Most everyone came quickly except…

"OI! FRED, GEORGE, GET YOUR BONY ARSES DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO COME UP THERE TO GET YOU!" I yelled.

"WHEN DID YOU SIT IN OUR LAP? YOU ONLY EVER SIT IN 'OLIVER'S'," they crooned his name a little.

"DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" I yelled ignoring there comment. An evil grin was now present on both of their faces and I knew I would have to get them myself.

"Oliver, you explain what's going on while I get the two NUMBSKULLS down here," I yelled the insult.

"Alright, but hurry," He replied knowing I could do it easily. I gave him a grin and kicked hard off the ground. I flew straight up until I was far above the twins. I positioned myself just right and…

I jumped off my broom. And right onto Fred's! I now sat just in front of him and he didn't even know where I'd come from.

"Evening Fred? Now how about lets head down to where Oliver is," I said with false niceness. He really didn't have a choice as I was in front. I flew his broom down to where Oliver was and landed.

"One down one to go," I laughed and Fred blushed at having been caught. I knew the trick wouldn't work on George so I did something new

I flew underneath him silently, did a sloth grip and rolled to be hanging then shot a spell to teleport George's broom down to where the team was. He landed heavily on my broom.

"Hello George, nice to see you again," I greeted with a laugh and began to fly down.

"How the bloody hell are you flying upside down?" George asked.

"Practice. Sorry that hurt mate, I know it did," I said with a laugh.

"Good trick, you'll have to teach me," He grinned. As I landed Fred asked in a shocked tone:

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"I, unlike you, practice quite a lot," I answered with a grin.

"Now that EVERYONE is here, I will tell you what's up. Fallon and I have been training since last year and…" He trailed off so I finished.

"Pretty much we can play all your positions," I said with a laugh. There was a chorus of 'no ways.' And 'you've gotta be kidding me's.

"Don't believe us?" Oliver said with a laugh.

"Nope," (Fred)

"Not at all," (George).

"Fine then," I said with a grin. I picked up the quaffle and threw it to Oliver. He played chaser and I played keeper. He only scored twice out of four times.

I dropped the quaffle down to Katie and called to George:

"OI! Throw the beaters bats up here to Oliver and me!" I called down. They did and we caught them with ease. Then they released a bludgers. Oliver and I deftly shot it back and forth at each other. Here would be the real fun though. We returned the bludgers and bats. Then we released the snitch. We let it have a decent head start. Then, we took off after it. Oliver and I spotted it immediately and the chase was on. We were neck and neck until we both got close enough to have our arms outstretched. We were close to the ground.

I did not want to let Oliver catch this snitch. I wanted it way more. I dove forward a little bit. I felt my handclasp around the cold metal snitch as I tumbled forward and landed on my back.

I shook my head, grinned and help up the snitch triumphantly

We flew back over and they were all quiet, until finally Angelina managed to say:

"Bloody Hell, is there anything you two can't do?"

"Umm…" I trailed off as I thought about it.

"YEAH!" Two voices yelled out.

"They can't admit they bloody fancy each other!" The same two voices, belonging to the twins yelled.

"Give it a rest you two," I answered, but the damage was done. The whole team was looking at Oliver and I expectantly. I didn't want him to feel pushed, so I knew I had to do something to dispel the tension that was growing.

"What you want me to prove to you two I'm not lying? Fine," I replied. I walked straight over to George and began French kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Happy now?" I barked at Fred.

"No, you did that over the summer too," He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then, I'll come clean, I'm lesbian. Now you know," I said sarcastically.

"No your not," Angelina supplied, "You went out with Cedric Diggory in 4th year."

"You've caught me, darn," I said with a laugh. But I had done what I'd intended, at least for the moment. The pressure was gone.

"So you still want to tell us you and Oliver don't have feelings for each other?" Fred said. 'Bloody Hell that boy needs to shut up.'

"Fred, how the fuck am I supposed to prove you wrong?" I asked him in an aggravated tone. Then something happened that I never would have expected…

"You're not," a voice said gruffly from behind me. It was Oliver. I smiled a knowing smile and knew I didn't want this to happen in front of everyone. Luckily he'd been right behind me and said it quietly

"Alright good practice team. Everyone clear out. Oliver and I need to discuss some plays," I ordered. We waited until everyone was out of sight, then he turned me around to face him and his lips met mine roughly. I was in shock at first, but immediately after I began kissing him back. I was kissing the boy I had been in love with since fifth year and the father of my unborn child.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. I felt his tongue on my lips, begging entrance, which I happily gave. We continued like that for a moment before our lovely team decided to butt in.

"ABOUT TIME!" Fred and George yelled. I should've known better than to think we were alone.

"Nice to see you two AGAIN!" I said sarcastically. They, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia came back down to the field with Braeden.

"You know, it was rude to pry, it really was about time you two got together," Angelina said.

"Well actually we aren't together yet," I said with a grin.

"YET!" They all replied.

"Fallon will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked right on the spot.

"HOLY SHIZ NIT!" I crowed in surprise.

"Well?" Alicia pushed.

"I think you all should clear out. I believe Oliver and I have some things to discuss," I answered. This time I think they were actually going to leave.

"Alright alright, we get it," Braeden grinned. They walked off and I turned my attention to Oliver.

"Lets take a flight and discuss this before I give you my answer," I smiled a little seductively. We both kicked off and kept rising until we were far of the ground. Then we began flying slow laps in silence around the pitch. Finally, I pieced together what I wanted to say.

"Oliver?" I began.

"Yeah?" He said in a Scottish accent similar to my own.

"Why did you suddenly ask me out now? What made you notice me?" I asked without holding back. He was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not going to lie, I believe that bird had something to do with it," Oliver paused then continued, "Also though, I started to notice I acted differently around you over the summer. We were flirting more, and then that night at the ball, and that trick we played on Braeden… I know it was a trick, but I tell you I enjoyed every minute of it. Then with Roger, I hated even letting you go off with him, but I knew you'd come back. Then when I couldn't find you and I thought you may be with Roger… I couldn't stand it. I can't stand the idea of you and anyone. I was just so wrapped up Quidditch I didn't notice that you were always right there waiting. The team is so good this year though; it forced me to pay attention to what's going on off the pitch. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. But I plan on making up for lost time…so long as you say yes." Oliver pleaded a bit.

I gave him a heart melting smile and said one and only one word:

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8 Sleeping Together

I'd forgotten all about the looks Braeden had been sending me all day. I was so wrapped up in what I now had. Oliver and I had a good snog before finally coming in from the pitch. It was late though, and I didn't think anyone was in the common room.

"You go ahead up to your dorm Oliver, I need to pack up my book bag from where I was doing homework earlier," I explained and gestured toward the table with my things sprawled over it.

"Ok Fallon, see you tomorrow," He replied with a sweet smile. He gave me a soft kiss and then headed upstairs. I had my back to both staircases so I didn't see when someone came down the boys' stairs.

"Fallon, I want to talk to you," Someone said from behind me. I recognized the voice so I was not shocked. It was Braeden.

"Okay Braeden, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, although I felt I already knew the answer.

"Fallon, you're not taking any precautions," Braeden began. "Spell or no spell, your pregnant, and don't tell me your only a month along, because I know, but your young, and doing really risky things," Braeden said.

"Look Braeden, I know, Okay? Trust me, nothing is going to happen to this child, but thank you for watching out for me. Now, we both could use some sleep, okay?" I replied apologetically. He nodded and we both headed up to our dorms.

I would get no sleep that night though. Despite the fact that I was exhausted, I was haunted by the thought that I still hadn't told Oliver. He deserved to know, but….I couldn't do it.

Oliver and I decided not to tell anyone about our being together just yet. What we had was still so new…and everyone would be making a huge deal out of it, and it just wasn't a good time for that.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully except that I was tired from the heavy schedule, but I knew I'd soon adjust, but I also knew I was worrying Braeden, so I'd have to put on a good show for him. I couldn't have him worrying about me all the time. It wasn't like him and if he kept it up then the whole school would find out about my secret and that simply would not do.

Friday Night…

"Oliver, d'you want to meet for a run tomorrow morning?" I asked. We hadn't been running for a week, and I couldn't get out of shape now could I?

"Yeah sure. Our usual time?" He asked. That usual time was 5:00 am sharp. Then we'd both come back, shower, and sleep for three and a half hours.

"Yeah. Is it safe to assume we won't be seeing you tomorrow Braeden?" I asked with a grin.

"Not as a bloody early as you two get up…." He trailed off, then remembered something. "But I don't know if you two should go. Don't you think you should attempt to get some form of sleep?" Braeden asked.

"Of course," I answered,

"We'll do what we always do," Oliver added

"Which is run about four or five miles, then shower and go back to sleep," I said with a laugh

"And because it's a weekend, we can sleep five hours have we come in instead of three," Oliver added with a grin.

"Fine," Braeden grumbled, obviously not happy, but he wasn't able to tell the real reason as it was.

"Silence please, Silence, thank you!" Dumbledore crowed out to the hall. The hall slid to creeping silence.

"Thank you everyone," Dumbledore began, "I would like to announce that we've got a Halloween Ball after the feast for fifth years and above. It will begin at 8:45. The feast will end at 8:15, so you will have time to get ready. There will be a Hogsmeade trip available for only fifth years and above next weekend. That is all," He explained. The excited murmur broke out amongst the hall.

"Fallon, will you go the ball with me?" Oliver asked the second Dumbledore fell silent.

"Great, another time I've got to wear a dress!" I complained.

"Wouldn't you rather go out to the pitch or something?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but frankly we've no lights that will stay on without one of us holding out a spell. So what else have we got to do on a Saturday night?" Oliver enquired with a grin.

"Lets see, go running, come up with new plays-" I started to rattle off a list.

"It will be too dark to run that morning, we already think of new plays all of the time, and we'll go running that morning to make up for it. Besides, you know you want to, you just don't want to see the rest of Hogwarts to see you in a dress, those who haven't already," He grinned evilly.

"Fine fine," I grumbled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear:

"You know you want to," And grinned.

"Yeah I do, but I also don't want the whole school to know about us yet," I whispered back, kind of telling him to take his arms away from my waist, much as I liked them there.

"Fallon, when are we going to let people know? Its only a matter of time before Braeden can't distract people any more," Oliver joked at the way Braeden would draw attention away from us when we had random moments like this.

"Well, I think that the Halloween Ball would be a good time," I replied.

"But that's a week away," Oliver whined.

"Oh hush. You're being a baby," I retorted with a grin.

"At least you get a laugh out of it," Oliver justified his whininess.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse it," I answered his justification.

"But it's a week away," Oliver continued to whine.

"Meet me in the common room tonight after everyone else is asleep and I'll make it worth you're while, alright?" I offered a compromise. A grin spread across Oliver's face and he replied:

"You're on."

That night, Oliver and I made sure everything went as usual….we told Fred and George to bugger off when they asked us when we were getting together, that we'd made out already….worked on some plays…. Told Angelina and Katie I was too busy to talk…. you get the picture.

We went upstairs with everyone else, but we didn't go to sleep. I waited until I heard Katie, Angelina, and Alicia's breath slow (they are my room mates of course) to the slow steady pattern normal for sleep. I waited in a dreadfully long silence waiting for what had to happen before I would know everyone was asleep….

"SNORE" (sorry, didn't know how to write out the sound a snore makes guys.) the snoring. I loved her dearly, but Angelina snored, and badly.

"Finally…" I mumbled to myself. I hope Oliver hadn't been waiting too long. I slipped silently through our door and down the girls stairs when…

WHOOSH! The stairs became I slide. I slid down with a grin. Oliver must have tried to come up. Right as I came to the bottom I ran into something, or someone.  
It was Oliver, and upon my falling into him he tripped and fell on top of me. It knocked the breath out of me, but I was laughing, sort of, all the same.

"Nice to," cough cough, "see you again Oliver, but could you get off, you knocked the wind out of me," I complained.

"I don't know, I rather like this position," He said with a grin, referring to the fact that he was on top of me.

"I said I'd make it worth your while. How can I do that while I can barely breath?" I asked wittily.

"Good question. I guess I have no choice. I can't let one of my star chasers suffocate now can I?" He said with a grin.

"No you can't," I replied in a smart-ass tone. He stood up and offered me a hand. I ignored it and stood on my own, just to be a smart ass. I was in the mood for it, what can I say.

"I believe," Oliver said with a smirk to rival that bloody Slytherin Seeker's, " That you said you'd make it worth my while?"

"I did," I said with a grin. I took his hand and led him over to the couch in front of the still going fire.

I sat him down and then sat on his lap. I gave him a look usually reserved for just before a Quidditch Match. I don't really know how to explain this look, but it was one that got him pumped.

Without waiting for a response to the look I gave him, my lips met his. He responded without hesitation. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, at the beginning anyway. After it became… fierce. Yes, that's the word I'm looking for, fierce. Everything about Oliver and myself was fierce. Our very essence was that, fierce.

Within minutes his tongue penetrated my lips and entered my mouth. Soon mine did the same. He held me there as we continued to explore and discover that which was now ours. Lord, he was an amazing kisser. Suddenly he did something that sent shudders down my spine and back again. I felt him run his tongue along the top of my mouth. As I said, it sent a jolt flying through me.

We only stayed down in the common room about twenty or thirty minutes. We did have an early morning the next day….

:BLEEEEEEEPPPPP:

"Shut up you fucking alarm clock…" I growled in my sleep. It was early. I was supposed to go running but I was sleepy. What can I say? I'm not much of a morning person.

:BLEEEEEEEPPPPP:

"Fine I'm getting up," I muttered. I quickly changed into some running clothes, a black sports bra, red shorts, and running shoes. It wasn't much, but I never went running in much. I threw on a light jacket that I fully intended to take off after we warmed up at the Quidditch pitch.

I stumbled down the stairs to find the common room empty. Oliver was even slower in the mornings. I let myself fall onto the couch and within seconds was asleep.

"Fallon, get up," a voice above me ordered groggily. I opened my eyes slowly to see Oliver standing above me.

"Huh?" I moaned incoherently

"You accidentally fell asleep waiting on me. It's time to go running though," Oliver repeated slowly.

"Oh, right, lets go," I managed to say. We walked down to the pitch in silence side by side. It was far too early to function. Once at the pitch we began to stretch wordlessly. We both knew without saying a word what we were doing.  
I sat on the ground and stretched down to touch my toes. Then I stood, and stretched my upper body and my legs some more. Oliver was doing the same. We glanced at each other, and I stripped off my jacket. As something new to the routine, Oliver took a second to look me over. I gave him a nod and with that we took off flying.

We tore up the field at a sprint, then back down without stopping. Once back where we started we took but a moments breath before tearing up the field yet again.

We repeated this pattern a total of eleven times. This was one more than we did over the summer. This was Quidditch season now.

After this I conjured a bottle of water, and took a swig. I offered it to Oliver.

"Thanks," He said appreciatively and then took a swig himself.

Next we left the pitch and began jogging at a moderate pace. Well, moderate for us that is. Anyone else would have struggled to keep up with our long, fast, strides. We ran along the entire edge of the school grounds and worked our way in. Soon we were doing laps around the Lake. We were up to twenty-seven laps plus the laps around the outer school grounds when I began to feel light headed. I ignored it and pushed on. Then unexpectedly everything went black….

Next thing I knew I was in a comfy bed and I opened my eyes to see white all around me. I didn't understand. I was supposed to be running with Oliver. Why was I surrounded by all this white?

Then it hit me. White- the hospital wing- I had blacked out….

WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? AM I OK? WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?

"Hello?" I called out for someone.

"Fallon? Good your awake," Madame Pomphrey

"Madam Pomphrey? What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"You blacked out when you were running, something I don't believe is common of you. I checked your vitals and made sure you were okay, and decided to wait until you were awake. I figured you knew the reason why you fainted perhaps more than I did," Madame Pomphrey said in a knowing way.

"Where is Oliver?" I asked. I realized he must have carried me here.

"I sent him back to your common room about ten minutes ago. Why?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"What time is it?" I now asked. I was afraid that Braeden would come bursting in here like a man possessed if Oliver told him.

"About 5:30, why do you ask?" She demanded clarification again. I knew Oliver would have woken Braeden up to tell him I was here. That meant my brother would be here any second.

"Because I expect that Braeden will be here any second-" I was cut off from the rest of my sentence when just as I foretold Braeden tore the door of the Wing open and slammed it closed behind him.

"Madame Pomphrey…" He gasped. "Don't do…whatever you're doing…you need to know that…" He trailed off unable to catch his breath.

"I'm pregnant," I finished for him.

"What? Ms. Grier, why have I not been alerted? I could have caused serious undue harm from ignorance! Does headmaster know?" She rattled on.

"Yes he knows. And as for you, I told Braeden so if I were hurt he could tell you then. I did not foresee myself collapsing while doing a simple run," I answered calmly.

"Simple run?" Madame Pomphrey said, astonished. "You were running your 6th mile when you collapsed!"

"That little?" I asked. "I must really be out of shape."

"Out of shape? Merlin…" Madame Pomphrey said surprised.

"Braeden, you may stay if you like but I've got to run some tests and give some medicine to your sister, alright?" Madame Pomphrey explained.

"Do you want me to stay?" Braeden asked me.

"No, go back to sleep, I know you want to," I replied with a cheeky grin I didn't really mean. I was a little nervous. Braeden could see right through it.

"I'll stay for a little while, just to make sure you're okay. Then I'm outta here sis," Braeden joked lightly. I gave him an appreciative grin. A small one, but he'd seen it.

Madame Pomfrey had me drink disgusting potions; she cast spells, and used salves before coming to a conclusion. Braeden actually stayed for all of it.

"Fallon, your baby is completely healthy. It's you I'm concerned about. The vitamin you've been taking doesn't have enough iron in it. I'm switching you over to this," She indicated to a pill bottle. "And you're on bed rest for the rest of the day."

"C'mon Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine. Don't make me be stuck in here all day," I whined.

"Fine, you don't have to be in here, but I DEMAND you don't do anything for the rest of the day, maybe homework or something. And eat before you go," Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand and a plate of food appeared. I scarfed it down quickly.

"Okay, I'm done can I go?" I asked as patiently as I could, which wasn't saying much.

"Yes," She answered. I started to swing my legs out of bed but Madame Pomfrey caught me.

"I said nothing. No walking today. Braeden, would you be so kind as to…" Madame Pomfrey began to ask but Braeden cut her off.

"Of course. Not a problem," Braeden answered. He picked me up bridal style and walked out of the wing.

"Trying to give me a heart attack Fallon?" Braeden grumbled.

"Nope, just an accident," I replied.

"Good lord I can't wait until you tell Oliver. Between the two of us maybe we'll be able to get you to stop playing or doing stuff like this," Braeden whined.

"Not a chance. Don't even think that will work because I promise you that," I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," Braeden, answered.

"Casta Morta," He added to the portrait to allow us in. "You'll have to stay down in the common room or something because I can't get up the girls stairs," Braeden informed me.

"I don't want to be down here, everyone will give me strange looks. In case you haven't noticed I'm still in my running clothes," I argued.

"Well, all the boys upstairs are still sleeping," Braeden commented.

"Just take me up to the boys dorms. We can share you bed or something," I said in as nice a voice as I could. The beds were small and I knew my brother wouldn't want to share.

"Fine," He grumbled.

"Unless you want me to walk up the stairs to my dorm," I began. I knew this would do it.

"No, you won't. And you're right; people would look at you strangely. So up we go," Braeden answered more sure of himself this time.

"Thanks," I said quietly and rested my head on his shoulder. He tramped up the stairs and to his dorm. In the room were five beds; four of them had their curtains closed. Oliver wasn't here because he was captain and they had their own rooms.

"I don't see why Oliver never came down," Braeden grumbled. I managed to catch the words "bigger bed…" and things of that nature. I was able to put together that Oliver had a bigger bed.

"Braeden, I know you don't like sharing your bed, so go ask Oliver if I can stay in his room," I said gently. I knew he wouldn't need much prodding, and Oliver probably did have a bigger bed.

"Alright," Braeden agreed without a fight. He trusted Oliver around me, despite that we were going out. He'd never trust anyone else like that. He walked down to the end of the hall where another door was. On the door carved into the wood read CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS.

"Oi! Oliver!" Braeden called out because he couldn't knock. I did that for him.

"Aye Braeden?" Oliver called back, Scottish accent strong.

"Open the bloody door! My arms are about to fall off!" He yelled back offering no explanation. I heard heavy steps coming towards the door.

"And why Braeden are your arms about to fall off?" Oliver asked as he walked over.

"Because they are full of my bloody sister who is more muscular than I am and weighs a ton," He answered. Oliver was at the door by now and opened it. Braeden shoved me into Oliver's arms before either of us could react. I was so shocked; I accidentally made a death grip around Oliver's neck.

"Take it easy Fallon, I'm not going to drop you," Oliver said soothingly. To this I immediately relaxed. "Now why has Braeden been carrying you?" Oliver asked with a grin as he closed the door. He started to try and put me down, but I tightened my grip around his neck to tell him not to.

"I'm on bed rest for the next twenty-four hours," I explained. "I needed to be on a multivitamin is all. See, apparently I'm so active I wasn't getting enough food and nutrients to sustain myself," I explained. This was true. Madame Pomfrey did mention that to me, but it also had to do with my pregnancy that I fainted.

"Okay? And let me guess. Your brother agreed to share his bed with you because you couldn't get up the stairs to the girls' dorms, then he started to grumble that I had a bigger bed and he brought you here?" Oliver guessed.  
"Right on the money, love," I agreed with a grin.

"Well he's right, I've got a bigger bed," He laughed. I looked over to where he had a bed the size of mine from back home. He laid me down on one side of the bed and walked around to the other side.

"Bed rest sucks!" I complained then added, "What time is it Oliver?" I asked. It took us awhile to get up to the Gryffindor Tower, not that I can blame Braeden, I'm not exactly light, and I'm rather tall after all.

"It's nearly seven," Oliver replied.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked concerned for him.

"Yeah. Braeden told me not to come up to the hospital wing and to go get something to eat from the kitchens, so I did," He answered.

"You know, I'm really not very tired anymore," I commented.

"Yeah, me neither," Oliver replied.

"Wait I just realized something, our match against Slytherin is on Halloween. That's only two weeks from now," I was shocked at the realization.

"And we can't really hold a practice next Saturday because of the Hogsmeade trip," I added to what I'd said.

"Why not? I've canceled other's Hogsmeade weekends for practice in the past," Oliver argued.

"Because love," I began, "I don't have a dress for the ball, and I need to get one. I left the one from the summer ball at home."

"Yeah, I'm sure Angelina, Katie, and Alicia need to get theirs too," Oliver, noted thoughtfully.

"Yes, they do. In fact, when I go to get my dress, I'm going with them. You won't get to see it until that night," I grinned mischievously.

"That's not fair Fallon," Oliver protested meekly.

"Well most things aren't," I replied with a grin and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I don't think that is bed rest Fallon," Oliver laughed, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Oliver, when was the last time I listened to what someone said when I didn't want to?" I asked with a grin.

"Over the summer, at the ball when you wanted to kill the twins. I told you not to, and you didn't," Oliver recalled.

"Yes, but that required your persuasion of me did it not?" I laughed.

"Yes, but who ever said persuasion wasn't allowed?" Oliver joked.

"So, who do you think you're gonna have the twins aim for during the Slytherin match?" I changed the subject to our personal favorite subject, quidditch.

"I think that aiming at Flint and Malfoy would be good," He answered, though by his tone he was leaving room for my feedback.

"Why Malfoy? Harry has always managed before. Besides, there runs a chance of Harry getting hit by something aimed at Malfoy depending on how the two play out their strategies for the game," I explained.

"Yes, but think of how good a seeker Malfoy is. He may not be better than Harry, but he is still good. Under the right circumstances, he could manage to beat Harry out. Having bludgers to dodge would be a certainty that said circumstances would fall into place," Oliver replied.

"Yes, but if we were to have the twins aim at Flint and McLaughlin, then we'd be sure to score enough to make up for if those very rare circumstances were to fall," I debated, referring to McLaughlin, their keeper.

"Why should I have my chasers work that hard when I've got a seeker who can get the job done?" Oliver disagreed.

"Exactly my point Oliver. You have a seeker who can get the job done. Let us chasers who are always brutalized when he play seeker get Fred to cover our back and have George on team wide defense. If it gets really ugly then we can have George switch to help us out. You remember how bad we looked after the last match against Slytherin? We had to rotate Alicia and Ginny in regularly so we could get our bruises and blood cleaned up then switch back so they could. It was a nightmare!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, it was. I remember you refused to come out though. I tried to force you and you flew up in the air and refused to come down. That is a fault of having you as my 'fetcher of those who won't come down'. If you won't come down I've got no one to send up after you," Oliver joked.

"Of course. And there's no one else I can train for you. No one else is as gutsy as me, except for you, and I'd never teach you," I joked.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Oliver asked in an amused tone.

"If I were to teach you, next time I'm bloodied up in a match, you come and get me and make me substitute out to clean up," I answered with an evil grin.

"Yeah, well you need to sometimes," Oliver laughed.

"NEVER!" I replied in a defiant voice.

"Okay now you are starting to wear me out Fallon, we've been up since five am this morning. I exhausted. Lets get some sleep," Oliver suggested hopefully. I let a yawn I'd been holding back loose to say exactly what I thought. Oliver laughed and flicked his wand at the window, which now had a dark curtain over it making the room fall into blackness.

"Oi! Are you planning on sleeping the day away?" I heard someone yell at the door.

"What?" I asked sleepily. Oliver woke up and sat up.

"Huh?" Oliver asked just as sleepily as I did.

"Alright I'm coming in her-BLOODY HELL!" It was Fred who came into the room closely followed by George.

"Fred what are you yelling abou- HOLY HELL!" George cried out the oxymoron. I didn't get it. We'd woken up in the same bed before and no one had flipped out like that. But then again, we were both under the covers then, and Braeden had usually been around for a time. I looked at Oliver and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and I was only wearing my running clothes, so running pants and a sports bra…OH! That's what they thought! Now I understood.

"Guys this is SO not what it looks like!" I said suddenly. Then Oliver understood too.

"Seriously guys, this isn't what it looks like!" Oliver added.

"Yeah, but that's what," Fred began

"You said over the summer," George added.

"When we saw you two kissing," [Fred]

"And you said nothing was going on," [George]

"Then we found out something was," [Fred]

"Well this time we're serious," I said.

With a laugh the twins said together "You said that last time too!"

"We didn't sleep together!" Oliver argued stubbornly.

"Who didn't sleep together?" A third voice came from outside the door, as if they were walking down the hall.

Then, came in one of the people I least wanted to see this….


	9. Chapter 9 After Class

"Who didn't sleep together?" A third voice came from outside the door, as if they were walking down the hall.

Then, came in one of the people I least wanted to see this….

"I say, who didn't sleep together?" Angelina said as she entered the room followed closely by the _other_ two people I didn't want to see this.

"Oh, wow," Alicia awkwardly upon seeing the scene. Katie and Angelina just stood there, also awkward.

"Okay, once again, I'll say this, WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!" I attempted to make clear to them.

"I thought we went over this," Fred began.

"You already said that," George added

"And we don't really believe you," Fred finished.

"We did not sleep together," Oliver pressed.

"Fine, you know what, I'll tell you what happened!" I yelled agitatedly. "Oliver and I went running this morning, I collapsed because I needed a multivitamin, and I'm on bed rest for the rest of the day. I wasn't even allowed to walk. So, Braeden couldn't get up the girls' stairs. Instead, Braeden brought me to his room, but he was complaining about sharing his bed, so I told him to bring me here because Oliver has a bigger bed. Got it?" I explained.

"Yeah, now we do…" Alicia muttered.

"So what are you going to do all day?" Angelina asked.

"I've got no bloody clue!" I complained. "Are you sure I can't get out of the bloody bed?" I asked Oliver and Braeden.

"NO!" They answered simultaneously.

"What am I supposed to do all day?!!!!!!!" I whined.

"I dunno, but we'll figure something out," Alicia offered.

"Ah! I'm going to die of boredom in here," I whined.

"Yeah, we gotta run to the library and get some stuff for Snape's essay, and then we'll come up here to work on homework," Katie explained, referring to herself, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George.

"Alright, in the meantime perhaps Oliver and I will get some sleep," I said thoughtfully. As they left I realized I was a bit cold.

"Hey Oliver, can I borrow ones of your shirts?" I asked

"Yeah," He replied. He got up and grabbed one from his trunk. I pulled it on as he climbed back in bed. With a flick of his wand the room was dark again and we slept for a while longer.

"Wakey wakey!" Kate said as she opened the curtains with a flick of her wand. Sunlight poured into the room, and Oliver and I, being the people we are complained.

"Katie, ugh, its too early," I complained.

"No its not, its eleven o'clock," She replied.

That's how the rest of my day was spent, in bed with my friends around me, not allowing me to get up, and joking and talking, and in my case, not doing homework. Then, it was getting late, as we had all skipped lunch, and our stomachs were demanding food.

"Oliver, I'm _hungry_ and so are you, just let me go down to dinner," I whined. My stomach growled as if in agreement.

"You're not allowed to walk," Oliver said stubbornly.

"So I won't walk, I'll fly," I suggested, looking pointedly at my broom.

"You can't do that either," Oliver replied, amused. Then his stomach took a turn at the noise.

"So bloody carry me or something before both our stomachs start yelling at us," I joked.

"Not a bad idea actually," Oliver said with a grin. With that he got up and walked to my side of the bed, and turned his back to me. "Hop on," He instructed. I hopped on his back like a piggyback ride he gave me when we were both young.

"Now you're talking Oliver," I grinned. I moved to the edge of the bed and pulled myself onto Oliver's back.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yep," I answered. What a sight we would have been if anyone had seen us. Luckily though, most people were at dinner, so they didn't see us until we got to the great hall.

I pushed open the doors for us since Oliver was holding me up. People weren't used to others coming in mid-way through dinner, so upon hearing the doors open people turned to look. Upon seeing us, they didn't turn their attention back to their dinners, as they normally would have.

Oliver turned his head back to me and gave me a grin, then continued on his way to the Gryffindor table. Once there, he sat me down next to Fred and took the seat next to me. Upon seeing everyone was staring, Fred yelled something to draw attention from us again.

"Oy, is that a Cornish Hinkypuff?" He yelled across the hall. Of course Hinkypuffs don't exist, but the idiots in the school would believe anything at times.

"Blubbering morons," George muttered under his breath bringing laughter to our area of the table.

"Weren't you supposed to be on bed rest Fallon dear?" Angelina taunted a bit.

"Well, Angelina my dear, we were hungry," I replied in a fakely sweet voice.

"Fallon, you and Oliver are _always_ hungry," Katie laughed.

"Braeden too," Alicia added, "I'm surprised between the three of them they don't eat the entire feast every year."

"Yeah laugh it up now, just remember who shares a dorm with you!" I threatened through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. This of course made everyone crack up. Dinner with our friends was its usual happy and light state of affairs. That is of course until a Madame Pomfrey walked up behind me during dinner.

"Ms. Grier, did I not specifically tell you that you were on bed rest until tomorrow?"

"You did," I answered.

"And did I not say that you were not to so much as walk?" She continued

"Yes,"

"So why are you down here at dinner?" She asked

"Because I was hun-gry," I said in a voice not unlike a whiny child. This at least made her smile.

"You still shouldn't have walked down here," She said sternly.

"I didn't, Oliver gave me a piggyback ride," I told her.

"Well, you still helped hold your weight, which you shouldn't have."

"On the way back he can hold me in his arms," I amended quickly.

"Very well, but do attempt to follow orders in the future Ms. Grier," She ordered. I gave her a mock salute and she laughed and rolled her eyes then walked off. Once she was gone, Oliver made a comment to me.

"Volunteering me for things now Fallon?" He joked.

"How _else_ was I gonna get her off my back?" I replied.

"Haha, so get Ms. Pomfrey off your back by hurting mine?" He laughed.

"I won't hurt your back and you know it," I answered.

"Yeah, that's true," Oliver gave in.

"Good, now that we agree on that, moving on, we've decided what we're going to be doing in the upcoming Slytherin game," I redirected my attention to our friends.

"Well? What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Here's what we're thinking," Oliver began.

"Fred and George we're going to have you covering the chasers mostly," I added.

"And keeping an eye on the seekers and yourselves," Oliver added.

"Because you know how bloodied up we chasers get whenever we play Slytherin," I continued.

"And Harry never has a problem besting Malfoy," Oliver added.

"I think that's a great idea," Braeden thought aloud. I knew what he was thinking about it. If there were chasers guarding me, I wouldn't be likely to be hit.

"Hey guys," Alicia began, "the great hall is empty except for Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers who are grinning like mad at us so I think we outta leave."

"Too right you are," Fred said. Oliver stood up and turned to me.

"Turn around so I can pick you up please," Oliver asked politely. I turned around to where he could easily pick me up bridal style. He picked me up and I called to our friends who were still sitting there:

"Oy, c'mon you lot." This seemed to break them from a trance like state and they stood and followed Oliver and I out of the hall and up the stairs. Once in the common room Oliver didn't stop, he headed straight for his dormitory.

"Oliver, I can sit in the common room, it won't bother me," I told him.

"Madame Pomfrey said bed rest. _Bed_ rest. Not couch rest or chair rest. Everyone else can go up to my dorm if they wa-" He was cut off by Angelina

"We've been in your dorm enough today thanks, we'll see you two tomorrow," She called up the boys stairs. Oliver rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"You know you're really getting heavy," Oliver complained.

"Well, you've been carrying me awhile," I replied.

"Yeah, well, you're not gonna walk today," He replied.

"Fine fine, lets get up to your dorm, doing nothing all day has got me beat," I said sarcastically. We went up to his dorm and turned in early.

The rest of the weekend went by far too quickly. All of Sunday was spent out by the lake doing the homework I conveniently forgot to do. Then came Monday, and with it, heavier practice for the up coming game, and class.

"You know, having McGonagall first thing in the morning just makes my day!" I said sarcastically to Oliver who was walking right beside me as we were leaving breakfast. Only…I didn't know McGonagall was right behind me.

"Well Ms. Grier, I'm delighted to know you enjoy having Transfiguration first thing in the morning," McGonagall said, equally sarcastic

"Er...right, sorry professor," I apologized.

"Accepted Ms. Grier, and I should like for your attitude to improve towards Transfiguration," She added.

"Yes professor," I replied dutifully.

"Nice going their Fallon," Oliver said with a smile once she had walked off.

"Thank you!" I replied, sarcastic again, then bowed. He rolled his eyes at this but said nothing. With that we entered into the Transfiguration room where McGonagall was already at the front where her desk was going through some papers.

We took our seats at a table near the front with room for Braeden to sit at once he came in. We pulled out our Transfiguration books and then waited for Braeden to appear. A few moments later he did, but with no time to spare. If he'd been even a second later he would have been late.

"Where have you been Braeden?" I asked him curiously.

"I've just been having a word with Alicia," He said, a dopey grin was plastered across his face.

"What's with the look there Braeden?" Oliver asked him with a grin.

"I just asked Alicia to the Halloween Ball in a week," He replied.

"And?" I pushed.

"She said yes, and that she'd liked me since last year, and that she'd really been hoping I'd ask. And then, she decided to pull me into a closet…" Braeden trailed off as I cut him off.

"Thank you for sharing Braeden but we don't need to hear more thanks," I cut him off.

"Class," Professor McGonagall began, "Today we will be doing a lesson you may find a bit more fun than usual. Or at least I think so."

We began giving her curious looks until she continued.

"We will be seeing what animals your inner selves truly are by use of a Transfiguration spell. It will turn you into the animal that truly represents you. Some of you may find yourselves being similar animals of those you are close to. Stay close to your seats once you have changed so that I may put on record what you are and give your grades. Here is the incantation. Retelius. Repeat it now," She explained.

"Retelius," We repeated.

"Good again," McGonagall commanded

"Retelius," We articulated.

"Good. Now I suggest you get started. And do not let your minds wander, or else it will take you a few tries. Now, get going you lot," She ordered.

I turned to Oliver, "Well lets have at it."

"Retelius," Oliver muttered. About half a second later I muttered the same. I heard my wand clatter to the table next to Oliver's, but I could quite figure out my view. I was on the ground, but I wasn't standing I knew. I looked to my right where Oliver was, and saw a beautiful spotted white creature. He lifted his head and I then knew he was a Snow Leopard. I looked down at myself, to see, much to my pleasure, that I too was snowy white leopard.

"I'm a leopard right?" Oliver growled.

"Yea…wait, we can talk and understand each other?" I growled in return.

"Apparently," He answered.

"Well lets move in front of this table, there's no room here," I suggested. So we silently slinked to be in front of our table and there Oliver lay with his eyes open while I rested against him. When suddenly a red blur past above me. My eyes shot open and looked up to see a red fox I knew was Braeden. I tried to talk to him, but he only gave me a puzzled look. I then deciphered it. I could understand Oliver because we were the same thing. Braeden was a red fox and could not.

Then McGonagall came around.

"Now then, who is this handsome pair?" She asked, referring to Oliver and myself.

"Well, now, I do believe this is Mr. Wood and Ms. Greir, correct?" She asked. Oliver gave a subtle nod as I continued to catnap.

"And this is Mr. Grier?" She moved to Braeden. He playfully jumped up and down and nodded. I smiled, I think, at this, and then she instructed all of us on how to change back.

"To change back, simply decide to change back or feel like you don't want to be your animal any longer. Be sure to change before you leave class," She instructed.

Braeden chose to change back nearly immediately and was sitting on the edge of the table looking down at us.

I lifted my head to look at him, then laid it back on Oliver. I was completely comfortable now. I might even consider becoming Animagus, and convincing Oliver to do the same for this, it was just…sheer contentment and peace. It was nice

"Fine suit yourselves," He commented and hopped off the table and walked around the room. I noticed most people were changing back as soon as McGonagall had checked them. Most people were not nearly as impressive of animals as Oliver, Braeden, and I.

I saw many cats and dogs. I saw a bird of prey somewhere, and something that might've been a wolf, but other than that they were all cats, dogs, and birds. Soon people were coming over to look at the two of us. I mean, two huge white cats at the front of the room are kind of noticeable.

"Who is that?" One person asked.

"Are they stuck like that?" Another asked.

"No they aren't stuck like that," A voice I recognized to be Katie's said.

"That's Oliver and Fallon of course," Angelina added.

"Their gorgeous," One person said.

"Class move back would you? Thank you," McGonagall ordered. Everyone went back to their seats and then she turned to Oliver and I. "See me after class would you?" We nodded in reply.

McGonagall wanted to see us after class? Uh oh….


	10. Chapter 10 Through the Loo

"Yes Professor?" I asked tentatively after class.

"Sit, I've got something I'd like to discuss with the two of you," She ordered. We sat down quickly at the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now then, I wanted to ask if you two would be interested in becoming Animagi. You two were particularly comfortable in your forms so I thought you might be interested. You could try whatever forms you like, but I highly suggest the forms you had during the spell."

I was excited by this. I didn't know if I could… with me being how I am, but I knew I could speak to Professor McGonagall in a moment.

"That sounds…fantastic," Oliver answered with a grin.

"Yes, excellent," I replied with a grin.

"When is a good time for you two?" McGonagall asked. We thought for a moment.

"After 4:30 on Monday, and after dinner on Thursday," I answered for both of us.

"Very well, that will be fine," McGonagall agreed, "You'd better get to your next classes."

"Oliver, you go ahead. I need to speak to Professor for a moment," I ordered. He gave me a curious look but went ahead and closed the door behind him.

"Well Ms. Grier? What could you possible need to tell me that Mr. Wood wasn't allowed to hear?" She asked curiously. Everyone knew that there was little I hid from Oliver.

"Professor, as much as I want to do this, there is something that concerns me," I paused for a moment then continued, "You see, I'm pregnant." I didn't offer to let her know whose child. That wasn't her business, and besides that most people would be able to tell you without thinking about it.

"Well Ms. Grier, you will still be able to become an Animagus, but I'm glad you told me nonetheless. How far along are you?" She asked, concerned.

"About three months," I replied.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"At Hogwarts, only Madame Pomphrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Braeden," I replied.

"Very good, well, I appreciate your discreetness. If you need anything, let me know," She said, in an almost caring tone.

"I appreciate that, and if you keep to yourself…" I trailed off.

"Of course Ms. Grier, perhaps you ought to get going," She replied shortly.

"Yes Professor," I replied politely, and left. There I found Oliver waiting for me outside the door.

"What'd you talk to her about?" Oliver asked.

"Just the essay she assigned during class," I replied, glad for once that Professor McGonagall had assigned an essay.

"Oh," Oliver replied, kind of in a slow way. It was really cute. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He gave me a heart-melting smile, but unfortunately when I dropped his hand, his smile did the same.

"Only a few days," I muttered. (Authors note- I've changed the date we're on. In a few days means Saturday. For anyone who is like, super OCD, you'd remember that the Saturday in question was supposed to be a Hogsmeade trip to buy dresses for the Halloween Ball. I'm changing this in this chapter. You'll see how, but I thought you'd want to know)

"A few days longer than I want to wait," Oliver murmured.

"I appreciate you waiting. I promise, I'll let you pick however you like to tell everyone and anyone you want. Be as explosive as you like," I smiled at him. This seemed to please him, and he grabbed my hand again as the corridor was empty.

"Let skive off charms," Oliver suggested.

"I dunno…" I replied.

"Oh c'mon, you know all he's gonna do is teach the summoning charm…. again," Oliver pushed.

"Oh, alright," I replied with a smile, then asked, "So where are we going?" I asked, hoping he'd say the pitch.

"As much fun as it would be to go to the Quidditch Pitch, we're going to Hogsmeade," He replied with a grin.

"How are we gonna get out of here to get to Hogsmeade?" I asked him.

"By a trick Fred and George showed me," He replied mysteriously.

"What have they shown you that they neglected to tell me?" I asked him curiously.

"A secret passage into Hogsmeade, lets go," Oliver replied with a grin and dragged me off down the hall. I followed eagerly. We soon reached a mirror. I gave him a curious look and asked:

"Where does this passage go, and how do we open it?"

"This passage goes to a back room at the Hogs Head Pub, and you open it like this," Oliver demonstrated. He pulled on the mirror lightly, and I heard something click. With that the door swung silently open.

"Nice trick. How'd you really open it though, because I heard the click Oliver," I said with a smirk.

"Its just a little button switch thingy on the backside of the mirror. All you do is push it," He explained.

"Oh, well in that case, lets go," I replied. He led me into the passage and I closed the mirror behind me. It was dark, so Oliver muttered the lumos spell.

Once at the other end, Oliver pushed open a section of the wall, which opened like a door. We found ourselves in a loo. We barely managed to get into the room because it was so small.

"Bloody Hell, how is anyone supposed to use this loo?" I asked. Not only was it tiny, but it was disgusting.

"I don't know, but we're not. Fallon, get out of here," Oliver ordered as I was closer to the door.

We managed to stumble through the door to the loo, which was also tiny, and into the pub. The bartender was too drunk to even notice us come in or leave.

"So, we're here, now what?" I asked Oliver.

"Well, lets go to the Quidditch store first, and then, I believe you've got a dress to buy?" Oliver said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Yes, your right, I do need to buy a dress, and if I buy it now, I won't have to waste the schools Friday trip to Hogsmeade buying a dress," I said agreeably.

First we did go to the Quidditch Shop. We knew the owner very well. He was also his own shopkeeper. His name was Charles, and he used to play on the Dublin Demons as a Beater, until he took a bludgers to the shoulder and never could play again.

"Oy Charles, how has business been?" Oliver asked with a grin as we went through the door to his shop.

"Been better, been worse. I didn't know there was a Hogwarts trip today," Charles said lightly.

"That's because there's not," I retorted with a grin.

"Oh, so you two found one of the passages?" Charles questioned.

"You know it," Oliver replied with a grin.

"So have you got anything new?" I asked Charles

"Actually, yeah. This is something just for you Fallon," He said with a grin.

"Well are you gonna tell me what it _is_?" I asked annoyingly.

"Of course love," Charles began, and Oliver glared at him when he heard the word love. Charles just did that with all girls though. Ignoring Oliver, he continued, "I've just been sent a whole line of quidditch gear more aimed at females."

"How could the gear possibly be any different?" I asked him curiously.

"Well," he began, and pulled out a pair of chasers gloves, "These are the ladies gloves. They are overall smaller, especially at the fingers knuckles and wrist."

"Well, those aren't for me," I laughed at myself and the boys joined in. It was common knowledge to us that I had very large hands, even by a guys standards. Its part of the reason I was such a good chaser.

"Other than that, I've gotten in some boots in girls sizes not that they really concern you either," Charles continued then referred to my abnormally large feet. "And, this is something you might be interested in," He stopped for a moment pulled a box from behind the counter, and continued, "you of course know the padding in most uniforms for males specifically," He said, referring to the padding in most quidditch uniforms to protect males…sensitive area. "Well, they've come up with something for girls you may be interested in," He pulled something from the box on the counter. It was a very light yet sturdy padding made to cover the chest area, a sensitive area on girls. I was really interested. I held out a hand in a gesture so Charles knew I wanted to see the padding. He gave it and I inspected. It would be very light weight so it wouldn't interfere with my playing, and it would be useful for the times when you catch quaffles and you have to catch them using your body too.

"How much is it Charles?" I asked him a bit warily. I wasn't about to pay a million galleons for the padding, much as I thought it'd be useful.

"For you my dear," Oliver begins glaring again as Charles said this, "I believe that 7 galleons is fair enough." I knew he was taking off part of the price. I wasn't an idiot.

"I'll take it. You know my size Charles," I said with a laugh. I happened to have to have large everything. I handed him the galleons and then grabbed the pads and left. Once outside I pinned Oliver to the wall next to the shop and looked up at him.

"Oliver you have every right to feel jealous, but you need to understand that I don't want anyone else. I haven't for a long time. I promise, you're the only one I want," I confided in him gently. Our lips meet in a slow and sweet kiss. Tenderly his lips caressed mine as he gently rubbed the soft insides of my wrists. Soon though, Oliver became aware of the fact that we were still outside and that time would be running short soon.

"C'mon Fallon, you've still got to buy a dress. Let me take that bag," Oliver broke away from the kiss and grabbed the bag from Quality Quidditch supplies before I had time to complain. We walked down the streets of Hogsmeade until we happened upon a formal wear shop.

"Here we are Fallon. Don't look so…depressed. You're going to have a great time and you know it, don't be sulky," Oliver ordered upon seeing my expression. I could never remain, as he put it, sulky, around Oliver.

"You're right Oliver. I mean, we both know there's more to life than Quidditch…" I trailed off and looked at him. We said together the line we said whenever anyone said there is more to life than Quidditch:

"There's just nothing that gives you the same high, and nothing so amazing." We grinned at each other and walked into the store. A sales witch was inside behind the counter. Upon seeing us enter she came over to greet us.

"Hello dears. What can I do for you today?" She asked helpfully.

"I need to buy a dress for a formal ball we've got coming up," I replied.

"Oh, well come right this way," She replied and rushed me away from Oliver. He gave me a grin and sat on a bench to wait.

"Okay dearie, what size are you?" She asked.

"Four," I replied easily. One major perk to Quidditch right there.

"Well, that makes it easier. Lets see, what colors look good on you…" She trailed of as she pulled a few dresses from a rack and held the up to me. "Definitely not gold or silver…" She muttered as she replaced them on the shelf. She help up now a red dress. A little on the dark side. "Yes, red is very good… and dark blue…and dark green and black and white," the muttering continued as she sorted through the colors.

"So, I'm thinking you should get a dark red, dark blue, dark green, black or white dress," She announced to me. "Which would you prefer?"

I thought for a moment and concluded.

"Red. I'd like to get a red dress," I said with finality. She led me to a section of the store where the red dresses hung, and she and I began to sort through them. She made suggestions or disuggestions depending on the gown.

Finally I came across a dress I adored. It was a strapless red dress. It had a white design near the middle next to a split. Beneath the split was white fabric to match the design. I tried it on and it fit perfectly, as if it had been made just for me. Odd, but I chose to ignore it.

I came out to show Oliver, but he was sitting with his back towards me. The assistant who had been helping me was waiting though, and she exclaimed loudly upon seeing me.

"Marvelous! That is the perfect dress. You simply must buy it dear," She said as she circled around me. This drew Oliver's attention and he turned to face me.

"Wow," He began as the assistant who had been helping me went to the front with the money I'd paid her. "Its perfect. Fallon, you look amazing." Then he stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I can't help but imagine it gone though." I laughed quietly and replied back:

"Not that you'll get the chance to see," I countered jocularly.

"C'mon, we've got to get going or we'll be late for our next class," Oliver said. I changed back to my normal clothes and vanished the dress to my dorm. I came out of the dressing room and Oliver and I quickly jogged back to the Hogs Head and then back to Hogwarts.

I had my dress and I had Oliver. I would tell him soon enough that I was pregnant and on top of that, we were going to beat Slytherin on Sunday after the dance. My world is perfect right?

_Well little did I know, the very next day, my secret would come into play…_


	11. Chapter 11 The First Match

It was the morning of the Halloween Ball. I wasn't dreading it like I thought. Being with Oliver tends to have that effect on me. More importantly today was the match against Slytherin. After the match anyone who didn't have clothes for the ball tonight would go. Thanks to Oliver's idea of skiving, I had nothing to worry about.

I awoke around seven for the game scheduled for nine-thirty. Oliver and I always awoke early for matches. I knew he'd be waiting in the common room for me without even asking because he'd waited for me in the common room before every quidditch match since we made the team in second year.

I pulled my robes on quickly as well as my quidditch boots, and I grabbed the padding I'd bought the other day as well as my gloves and made my way down to the common room. Unfortunately, the stairs didn't remain stairs…

SWOOSH!

"Arrg!" Some idiot had tried to come up the girls' staircase…damnit. I reached the bottom and hit Oliver…so it had been my idiot to turn my stairs into a slide. "Oliver, why the bloody hell did you do that?" I asked, agitation showing in my voice.

"I heard you coming down the stairs and I couldn't resist. Besides, maybe I just like putting you on your ass," Oliver said.

"Well help me up," I said with a grin. Oliver offered me a hand, which I took and he helped pull me up.

"C'mon, lets go down to breakfast and then we can head down to the pitch and check the conditions," Oliver suggested, though it was unnecessary. This had been out routine for six years now.

I simply nodded in response and we made our way down to the Great Hall. As per usual, both of us ate a ton of food. Who cares if we'd be a bit heavier? It wouldn't actually hurt anything.

After we filled our bellies we walked out of the castle before kicking off quickly and flew slowly towards the pitch. By flying slowly we could better assess the air conditions.

The air wasn't thick at all today which was perfect. We slowly took laps around the field first clockwise and then counter clockwise. We did several dives, corkscrews, and anything else we could think of to test the air. With a nod to each other we landed heavily on the grass in the center of the pitch. We kicked off about four times to get a good feel of the ground. It was hard and dry. Great for kick off. Horrible to fall on. It'd be the equivalent of falling on to a floor of bricks.

We made our way to the locker room. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a trickle of red coming down the hill from the castle towards the pitch. I assumed that would Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. Fred, George, and Harry would be down in a bit.

"What you think of the air quality for dives?" Oliver asked as we entered.

"The air itself was good, but I felt there was a slight drag to the left, like the wind was blowing from the right," I replied.

"That's what I thought," Oliver nodded his head in agreement. This was why we learned the positions of the whole team. We weren't as good as them at their positions (except me at chaser and Oliver is the keeper, so yeah….) but because we knew their positions now, we could understand the condition of the environment for them too. It made us more able to understand our own team.

"What'd you think about the ground?" I wanted to see if he agreed.

"Hard. Good for kick off, but it could be disastrous if any one took a fall from too high," Oliver replied. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Which direction was the wind blowing from guys?" Alicia asked as she entered the locker room.

"South," We answered simultaneously.

"And the ground?" Angelina added.

"Hard, good for kick off," I began

"But disastrous for a fall," Oliver finished.

"How thick is the air?" Katie asked.

"Nice and thin, no worries about the humidity," I replied with a smile.

"How was the light though?" Alicia added. Oliver and I looked at each other; we hadn't had a chance to discuss that one.

"I'd be happy with a few more clouds," I decided aloud.

"I'd be happy with A LOT more clouds," Oliver challenged. In other words, it was too bright.

"Hmm, that will throw off our aim," Angelina said thoughtfully. Just after she said this Fred, George, and Harry walked up, and we went through the whole ask about the conditions all over again.

"Wait, I think I've got an idea," Alicia said with a laugh. She was a muggleborn, so what she said didn't surprise me. "Sunglasses." With that in mind each of us transfigured something quickly into a pair of sunglasses. Well, except for Harry, who did not yet know how to do it. Katie noticed this and said a spell to make his normal glasses darker.

"Why are you just standing here? Lets get warmed up shall we?" Oliver ordered. We all kicked off the ground and flew slowly around the field at first, then sped up. Then we switched and went the other direction. After about twenty minutes, we were done, and people were beginning to enter the stands, meaning it was time to go into the locker rooms.

"Team," Oliver began, "This is three of us on this teams' last year here at Hogwarts. We have narrowly lost the cup for the past two years. This year, I want it. This is my, our last shot at the cup. Now we're playing Slytherin, and there not going to give us anything, so lets go out there, and take this." Oliver's speeches were usually good. This was no different. The team lined up to go out. Normally I go out side by side with Oliver but Braeden pulled me back for a moment.

"Fallon, promise me you'll be careful out there," Braeden ordered.

"Aren't I always careful?" I asked him seriously.

"No. You are often a risk taker and a daredevil. You'll do anything for the point. Not this year Fallon. Its not safe for you anymore," Braeden pleaded.

"Braeden I'll be fine, I promise," I replied encouragingly. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was definitely better than nothing.

With that I made my way back to the front of the line and stood beside Oliver. We opened the doors just as we heard Lee Jordan starting up.

"AND WE HAVE THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" He roared. We walked out of the changing rooms, mounted and kicked off the ground. We began flying slowly at first in two lines. The lines were parallel. We flew slowly at first; waiting for what we knew Lee was going to say. No one knew it, but we had a bit of a show cooked up.

"This year," Jordan began. Oliver and I knew what he was about to start up on, as did everyone else from out team. We spaced out so we'd have room for what we were about to do. "The Gryffindor team is stronger than its been in years. They have a strong starting team," Those of us on that starting team did a tight flip mid-air (on brooms) in unison. "And a back-up team that could probably beat any other houses starting squad." The substitutes in back took there turn to flip. "Also, they have two Captains this year, co-captains Oliver Wood and Fallon Greir!" The crowd roared as Oliver and I pulled a huge stunt. Neatly we stood on brooms, pulled a back flip, and landed just as neatly. Not even our own team was aware of what we'd been planning. As Jordan announced the names of the players on the rest of our team they performed their own stunt. Each pair of people in the lines had their own stunt. The rest of us continued circling the pitch as Jordan and our team did their thing. Once everyone was announced we landed in the center of the pitch and waited for the Slytherin.

Of course they'd prepared something too, and of course, it was almost equal to ours. So they landed on the field and Madam Hooch appeared with the case of balls. First she released the snitch followed by the bludgers.

"I want a clean game…" Madam Hooch began and then looked pointedly at the Slytherins, "Out of all of you. Captains, shake hands." Oliver and I hadn't thought about that one. We looked at each other, then at Flint, and we silently decided we'd both step up.

He shook Oliver's hand first, as if trying to break it. Oliver though, did not retaliate. I stuck a hand out to him. He sneered and started to turn away muttering something about, "Girls don't make quidditch captain." Oliver, myself, and Madam Hooch all saw this. Before she could say anything though, Oliver grabbed Flint by the shoulder.

"Flint, you've forgotten the other captain. How forgetful of you." Flint grabbed my hand and attempted to crush it in a handshake. Unlike Oliver, I didn't control my emotions nearly as well, and he'd pissed me off…. really bad idea. So, I returned the favor and pretty much crushed his hand. Oliver grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to talk to me quickly before we began.

"Fallon, normally I tell you to not tire yourself out completely early on. But now you're better conditioned, so play full out entire game," Oliver ordered with a serious look on his face, "Besides, I don't think I could stop you if I wanted to after what Flint just did. Yeah, I know you're pissed….sucks for them."

"All right, players, kick off," Madam Hooch ordered. The keepers and Chasers all gathered in a circle in the air above Madam Hooch, and the beaters and seekers waited on the outside. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and tossed the quaffle in the air. Game on.

I shot through the circle, grabbed the quaffle and flew straight up to get out of the mob. Then it was like a race between myself and the Slytherin Keeper to see who could get to the Slytherin goals first as he'd been down in the circle same as everyone else who handles the quaffle.

I won. I put on a burst of speed, beat him to the goal hoops and jettisoned the quaffles through the left goal hoop. And, I even managed to grab the quaffle and toss it up to Angelina before the Keeper could get it. So within the first five minutes of the game Gryffindor was up by twenty.

After Angelina scored though, the Slytherin Keeper grabbed the quaffle. He tossed it to Flint who rocketed down the pitch. I was right behind him. I flipped over and flew underneath him without him even noticing. The crowd roared and Lee commented on my excellent tactic, but Flint couldn't figure out what was going on. In his confusion he loosed his grip on the quaffle. I loosed a hand from my broom, reached up and grabbed the quaffle. I threw it to Braeden, who was below me just waiting to receive the quaffle. He knew this play. Then he flew fast down the field where Angelina was waiting. I flipped myself over and waited near our goal posts for defense.

Braeden and Angelina pulled a feint and scored. Thirty to zero. Flint was not happy and seeking revenge. He wasn't going to have it though, not if I had anything to do with it. He saw me and adjusted his grip. I knew I couldn't get the quaffle from him like that. So, I decided to use what I knew he didn't have: nerve. I flew straight at him, high speed, and I was bent low onto my broom. My position clearly said what I was thinking: I'm not getting out of the way and I'm not stopping. In fact, you're going to have to dodge me. So he tried, and managed but he lost some of his grip in doing so. Braeden saw this, plucked the quaffle from him and threw a long pass down to Angelina on the other end of the field. She caught it and she and the Keeper were now in battle for the goal. The keeper caught it and tried to pass to one of his chasers down field. Braeden intercepted though and made it seem as if he were doing a long pass to Angelina but was actually shooting and then, scored. Forty to zero, zip, nada. The Slytherin keeper managed to complete a pass to one of his chasers who failed to score on Oliver. Oliver tossed the quaffle back to me and I flew hard down field.

When I wasn't expecting it a bludgers was flying down field at me. I saw it in the nick of time, but had trouble dodging it. I flipped over on my broom, let go with my hands to dodge. The bludgers missed, but barely. I righted myself and flew on. Flint was not happy though. He caught me and managed to steal the bludgers from me. I chased after him and accidentally overshot. I flew at him, now facing the Slytherin goals, but rather close to Gryffindors. I flew at him and as I was grabbing for the quaffle. He punched me in the stomach, hard. I stopped what I was doing and gripped my broom for dear life, but I was about to puke. Flint had managed to hit that spot that could stop anyone dead in the tracks. I couldn't help it, I fell. Oliver had seen the whole thing though, and sped beneath me and caught me. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, but Flint had already scored twice.

"Fallon? You all right?" Oliver asked, concerned. Madam Hooch had just assumed we wanted the time out, which we did.

"Yeah, I-" I started, but leaned over the side of the broom and puked.

"That's it, you're out of the game," He ordered, and was already waving Alicia over from the bench.

"Hell no! Flint's ass is mine!" I argued and looked around for my broom. I knew my broom would be hovering somewhere. I saw it just below us and I jumped off Oliver's and landed on mine.

"Fallon, c'mon, you just puked on the pitch!" Oliver argued in frustration

"Oliver! I don't give a fuck! I can play now, and I'm not coming out of the game," I argued back. He just shook his head and Alicia went back to the bench.

"Fallon, be careful. I'll attempt to catch you to bring you down if I have to," Oliver warned. I nodded.

Oliver tossed me that quaffle. I was mad. Really mad. And I took it out on that Quaffle. I tossed the quaffle up in the air, and sent it flying with a hard kick. No one was expecting it, but the keeper managed to grab it, but it was kicked so hard that I sent him flying through the hoop. Madam Hooch called it fair, and the score reached fifty to twenty.

The Slytherin Keeper threw the quaffle to a chaser who tossed it to Flint at midfield. Then Flint began making his way towards the goals. Before, if I thought it was too hard, I'd let Oliver deal with it, but now this was my deal.

I flew at him and, despite a wicked looking grip I grabbed the quaffle and ripped it away from him. I threw it to Angelina who passed to Braeden who scored.

All of this in the first thirty minutes! The game pressed on. The Slytherin beaters became wicked, but our plan for our beaters was proving effective, but we were still getting some hits.

Of course, my luck, I was getting most of the hits. I normally was aimed for most anyway. I took a bludgers to the shoulder, wrist and knee. Gloves and my new padding helped with the first two, but for the latter, it was only the thin layer of cloth of my pants between the bludgers in my knee.

I was getting cut and beat up, and Oliver was demanding I leave the game but I refused. Finally, Fred was determined I wouldn't get hit by another bludgers…but then Braeden broke his nose from a bloody bludgers and his substitute, Ginny had to come in. (Our substitutes were whoever played most like us, unless our normal substitutes have to substitute and we're not ready to come in. Poor Alicia never gets to play, being my substitute and all)

I caught out of the corner of my eye Harry diving after the snitch. It was closer to Malfoy though. Harry needed a slight distraction. I blasted off straight past that snarky git and he couldn't help but look to see where I was going…to notice that I wasn't really going anywhere, just off, where no one was. Then realizing what it was he snaked his head around looking for Harry, but it was too late, Harry grasped the snitch just as Malfoy found him. It was over, we won.

The team flew to the field and the stadium erupted into cheers. But, little did I know at the time, someone was plotting revenge….


	12. Chapter 12 Nothing

With thoughts of revenge the Slytherins were sure to take upon me gone, I happily made my way up to the common room. The game had only lasted just over an hour, so there was time for a bit of a celebration party before the girls would start fleeing to their dorms to get ready for the ball that night. I was actually excited. When I went with other guys I always would feel self conscious, but with Oliver I was comfortable. And, tonight was the night that Oliver and I had decided to let everyone in on the fact we were seeing each other. I suspected the Quidditch team thought the truth, that we were seeing each other and keeping it a secret, but they hadn't said anything so I didn't know.

Everyone began talking and laughing in the common room. The party had begun. We were just waiting on Fred and George who somehow always had the party refreshments and a magical radio. Soon they arrived with butterbeer and the radio. I made sure I didn't drink any butterbeer. I stuck to the pumpkin juice instead. Some people raised there eyebrows at this, since normally I matched my boys, Oliver, Braeden, Fred, and George drink for drink of anything we were drinking long after Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had given up.

An hour went by quickly. During that time I had laughed and joked with my boys. When the right songs came on the radio, I danced with Oliver, and everyone was watching their backs as Fred and George were in a very…giving mood. Once the hour was up several magical alarms went off and as expected the girls made their way upstairs.

"This is ridiculous," I complained to Katie. There were simply too many girls trying to get ready.

"Why don't I go ask Fred? He might know somewhere we can go," Angelina suggested and she made her way down the stairs

We waited impatiently for Angelina to come back, hopefully with a solution.

"C'mon guys, bring anything you need, including you're dresses, with you. Fred's going to show us somewhere we can get ready," Angelina, ordered.

I, along with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia grabbed our things and walked from the dormitory.

"Come ladies, I'll take you to the lovely room of requirement," Fred said cheekily. I laughed but followed him to a room not far from the Gryffindor common room.

"Fred, it's a bloody bathroom," George disagreed. Fred rolled his eyes but continued

"Ladies, just think of the bathroom and a door will appear," Fred began. "Katie, I'll tell Braeden to pick you up here, the same goes for you and Oliver, and Alicia and Fred. Angelina, darling, you know I'll be here to pick you up," Fred said in a sickly sweet voice with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fred, darling," Angelina began, copying his tone, "don't act like an idiot." And with that smacked him lightly upside the head. He laughed and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving us there.

We entered the room and found ourselves in what looked like an actors dressing room…so much for it being a bathroom. We hung our dresses on a rack. Mine was still in the garment bag. I hadn't showed it to anyone yet. The bag made a rustle as I hung it on the rack, which drew everyone's attention to it, reminding them they hadn't seen it yet.

"Fallon, when are you going to show us that dress?" Katie asked, exasperated.

"When I'm wearing it," I laughed. They groaned but proceeded to put anything else they brought, like make up, on the counter in front of the long lighted mirror. There was enough room for everyone.

Each of us stood in front of a section of the mirror. In my case, I only used I bit of mascara, some eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. It was all I really needed. Then, I stood looking at my hair, wondering what I was going to do with it.

"Guys, what do you think I should do with my hair?" I asked. Maybe they'd have an idea.

"We might be able to tell you if you'd let us see you're dress," Alicia answered with a laugh. Angelina agreed with evil grins and a shake of their heads.

"Fine, I'll go put it on. It'll be easier that way anyway," I replied with a grin. I grabbed my dress from the rack and took it to one of the changing rooms. I pulled it on and walked out to an expectant group of friends. My dress was mostly white. It was a strapless halter. It was floor length, and at the top it was black with some crystal in the middle of the chest. Below the black, embroidered on the white was a black design involving black vines and black roses. It wasn't the dress I'd bought in Hogsmeade. Something told me that dress wasn't right for right now. It was meant for later.

"Holy cow!" Angelina cried in shock.

"Fallon, where did you find that dress?" Alicia asked with a grin.

"Hun, Oliver isn't going to be able to control himself when he sees you in this," Katie added with a grin.

"So, my hair?" I asked with a grin. The three sat me down with my back to the mirror and began messing with my hair. After about thirty minutes they had my hair just how they wanted it. I turned to look in mirror and happily wrapped my friends in a hug. What they'd done was beautiful. They'd put my hair into a bun, neither neat nor messy, somewhere in between. They'd left a few strands down and hanging, curly, gently by my face.

"You guys are amazing," I thanked them.

"We know," Alicia replied with a grin. I helped them with their hair after they pulled their dresses on. We were just putting the finishing touches on when out of no where an alarm went off alerting us to the fact that it was already time for the boys to pick us up. And, not to anyone's surprise, someone began rapping on the door.

"Shit, we're gonna be late!" Angelina muttered as she slid a few more bobby pins into place. The knocking continued….

"Hold on a sec!" I yelled to the boys.

"Not too late," I answered as I ran between my three friends helping them finish their hair. The rapping continued.

"Wait a bloody minute!" I yelled again.

"Can someone get this zipper?" Katie asked.

"Yeah just a-" the knocking continued. "IF YOU DON'T WAIT A BLOODY FUCKING MINUTE I SWEAR I WILL FIND OUT WHOSE KNOCKING AND COME OUT THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

I yelled violently. I'd put down money it was Fred knocking. I zipped Katie quickly, did a spell for Angelina to hold her hair in place and helped Alicia find her other shoe.

"Everyone ready now?" I asked everyone. They nodded and I opened the door, allowing them to leave first. I heard from inside the guys complimenting their respective dates. I came out last to see Oliver in shock and everyone else grinning like a bunch of Cheshire cats.

"Fallon why is it exactly we had to wait and be threatened to have our asses kicked?" Fred asked with a grin

"Because three of us were not ready and you were being a bloody prick about waiting," I replied evilly.

Finally regaining the use of his mouth Oliver spoke up. "Fallon, you look amazing," He managed to spurt out.

"So you can speak," I teased him a bit. "Thank you."

"Well, if we are done with this meet and greet, how about we head down to the ball?" Braeden suggested with a grin. Everyone agreed and we headed down stairs. We didn't run into anyone due to the fact that we were in fact late.

I walked in on Oliver's arm, causing several whistles and catcalls. I suddenly noticed Oliver and I were on our own. Our friends must have wandered off.

"Do you want to dance?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I replied. We danced for a solid thirty minutes. Then the song changed to a slow one.

"You really do look…I don't even know how to describe how you look to its fullest extent. Nothing I could say could describe how seeing you tonight made me feel," Oliver whispered into my ear.

"Thank you. And, you know, I promised you could tell everyone tonight, and I meant it. Tell everyone however you want," I whispered back. He wanted to hear that so badly.

"Good. That means I can finally do this and not care whose watching," Oliver replied. Then, his lips crashed down on to mine. Good lord, I thought our first kiss on the Quidditch pitch was amazing, but this was mind-blowing. Passion, longing, relief, and possession pored into this kiss. I knew people were watching now. That was his intention after all.

"So, what's going on you two?" Fred made his way over to us with Angelina at his side.

I laughed happily and replied, "We've been dating for a few weeks now, since that night at the pitch. Oliver wanted to tell everyone, but I wanted to wait for a while. I knew everyone would be watching and talking about us once it got out, but I kind of wanted Oliver without all that for a little while," I explained while Oliver wrapped an arm gently around my waist.

"Well congratulations mates," Fred finished before weaving through the crowd again, Angelina with him. She gave me a look with clearly stated 'we're going to talk about this later.'

"Do you want to get a drink?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." We walked over to the refreshment area. I chose the pumpkin juice while Oliver opted for Butterbeer. He didn't ask about the pumpkin juice. Everyone noticed I'd been laying off the alcohol but decided not to ask. We finished our drinks and went back to the dance floor. A muggle song I recognized came on. I was surprised. I didn't understand it, how could it be playing? I didn't really care how though; the song was a good one. I'm Gonna Love You, by… someone, couldn't remember who. Oliver and I swayed slowly.

"Fallon?" Oliver whispered quietly into my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you," He said, so…decisively. As if, his senses caught up with him for the first time in years. How long had I wanted to hear that? How long had I wondered if I ever would?

"Oliver, do you really mean that?" I asked seriously.

"I do. I think I've loved you for a long time, I just didn't realize, but after what happened this summer with us after the Quidditch Cup, and then when I thought you were going to start seeing Roger, some thoughts began hitting me. When I got so mad at you on the path, I was just mad at the thought of you with Roger. And I was so thankful it was me you woke up next to. I don't know what I'd have done if it were someone other than me. I think I was beginning to notice before, but I thank my lucky stars that bloody bird did whatever it did. I don't know what it did, but it did something. God Fallon, I just, I love you so much that I wonder why I never realized I had the capacity to feel this strongly about anything, even Quidditch, before now." Those words moved me. He cared, he cared so much, he loved me. Maybe it was time to tell him…

"Oliver?" I started, much in the way he had with me.

"Yeah?" He replied, in a tone identical to mine.

"I love you," I told him.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"There's more. There's something I've got to tell you-" I was just prepping myself to tell him that we needed to talk and then take him somewhere else to talk when of course one of the bloody fucking twins come up to interrupt with their 'oh so perfect timing.'

"Guys! We're all going to head back up to the common room! Its getting late!" George yelled over the music. "Are you coming with us?" I didn't realize how much time had flown by. Nearly two and a half hours had passed by. I looked to Oliver for approval. He agreed so I yelled back over the music:

"Yeah George! We're right behind you!" We followed them out, and two feelings completely flooded me: relief and frustration. I was relieved I didn't have to tell Oliver right then, but I was so frustrated at the same time! I'd nearly told him, I'd nearly gotten rid of this stress, but something had to interrupt me, and now that it had, I'd not get the nerve back up tonight.

Once out of the hall, Oliver and I distanced ourselves a little from the group and Oliver turned his attention back to me.

"Fallon, what were you trying to tell me in there?" Oliver asked, concerned.

_"Nothing, it wasn't important. Nothing at all," I managed to convince him._


	13. Chapter 13 Oliver's Girl

We walked back to the common room hand in hand, silently. Once there all of the girls excused ourselves to remove make-up, take down hair, and change clothes. It was weird for me to be this quiet. Oliver just thought I was tired, but Braeden had heard the whole thing. He was really concerned.

"Guys, why don't we go up to our dorms? The girls can come up there if they like," Braeden suggested. The guys agreed, but Braeden grabbed me before I got to the stairs.

"Fallon, meet me down here when your done, okay?" He requested quietly. He knew something was wrong. I nodded and went upstairs. Angelina helped me get the make up off, as I hadn't a clue. I loosed my hair from its bun and changed into loose pajama pants and a tank top. With that I walked back downstairs to the common room where Braeden was already waiting, wearing only a wife beater and sweats. I'd seen him in less though, I mean, he was my brother.

I sat down on the couch at the opposite end as him not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Fallon, I know what you tried to say," Braeden said calmly. "I think its good your trying to tell him…are you okay?" He asked after I wouldn't meet his calm gaze. Him, calm? Wow, that's not normally the thoughts people give about him.

"No, I don't think I am…" I trailed off. I'm not one to cry but…I mean, it wasn't like anything really bad had happened, or anything, but now that I came so close and couldn't I'd lost my nerve. I was as terrified again as the day I found out. Silent tears fell down my face.

Braeden pulled me in and hugged me gently. I buried my face into his chest and he just held me like the big brother that he was. Soon, his shirt was wet but he didn't mind. He just let my cry silently and soon my tears had stopped. He rested his head atop mine and just whispered to me:

"Its okay Fallon, ssshhh…" just like mother used to. "It's all gonna be okay." He just repeated slowly.

"Thanks Braeden," I muttered as I rested my head against him.

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to do?" He jested slightly.

"No. This is what the guy who fathered this kids job is. All you were supposed to have to do is be at the hospital, go to the bachelor party and shit," I replied quietly.

"I disagree. You're situation is unique. And I'm your brother. My job is to support you. This time it's a little different," Braeden encouraged. I snuggled in to him a bit as he just held me like a brother would.

"Thanks," I murmured again.

"Its my job," He replied, "Are you gonna be all right going to bed tonight or do you want to hog mine?"

"I'll just go to mine," I answered, but I was still too quiet and timid for his taste.

"No your not. You're still not quite right. C'mon," Braeden ordered. I followed with argument, which just proved his point. We walked up to his room and I grabbed his wand for a moment to enlarge the bed a bit.

"Thanks," He said when I handed him back his wand. He pulled an extra pillow from somewhere and handed it to me. I took one side of the bed, and he took the other. We slept facing opposite directions with just our backs touching. When were little and mother made us take naps we would sleep like this so it became habit. Just like one of us sleeping in the same bed with the other when we got upset. It became habit because when we were young when one of us had a nightmare, instead of putting us in her bed, mother put us with the other that way we wouldn't build habit and because we'd always been very close like that.

We climbed into bed and fell straight asleep. We couldn't help but fall asleep that quickly because we both felt just so completely safe and comfortable when we slept like this just because we'd been doing it since we were kids.

The Next Morning.

I threw myself out of bed with a loud thump that I'm sure woke at least a few of the boys as I ran towards the bathroom. I felt completely nauseous and it was obvious. I fell right in front of one of the toilets and began puking my brains out. Braeden, though not a morning person, had followed me to the bathroom and was now holding my hair back. Soon there was nothing left I could through up so I turned my back to the toilet, leaned up against it and pulled my knees in.

"Fallon, are you okay? I thought you were given a potion to get rid of morning sickness," Braeden asked groggily.

"It only cuts down on it," I replied.

"Well, lets get down the kitchens. Its six am on a Sunday, no ones gonna be awake yet meaning no food yet, and you need some water and something bread-y," Braeden mumbled sleepily. I nodded and the two of us made our way out of Gryffindor Common room and to the kitchens. There the house elves helped us, and we drank some tea and coffee, I had a bagel at Braeden's request and took a bottle of water with me out the door.

It was about seven when we rolled back into Braeden's bed and went back to sleep. My stomach was much more settled now, so we didn't get interrupted until about four hours later when our friends chose to wake us.

"Oi Braeden, have you seen Fallon? No one's seen her this morning," One of the twins asked from outside the curtains. Braeden had them enchanted so one couldn't open them from the outside without his will.

"Yeah, Fred, she's in here," Braeden replied sleepily.

"Open up," George ordered.

Braeden, half-asleep, threw open part of the curtain and dropped his arm.

"Well, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"What?" I slurred.

"The only time you two sleep in the same bed is when something is wrong with one of you," George replied.

"Or both of you," Fred added.

"Its nothing," Braeden mumbled.

"Fine its nothing, but get out of bed, we've got some Charms homework due tomorrow I doubt you did," One of them said.

"I didn't," I groaned. "You?" I directed at Braeden.

"No," Braeden answered. We dragged ourselves out of bed and followed the twins to Oliver's room where we often did homework together. Everyone was already there.

"Okay, who did the charms homework," I grumbled as I came into the room. I realized I'd forgotten my bag in my dormitory.

"Accio book bag," I muttered and roughly three minutes later my bag was banging on the door for entrance. With a flick of my wrist I opened the door and closed it once my bag was in. It fell lightly in my lap.

"Well," Katie began, "I did the introduction paragraph. Alicia and Angelina did the content, and believe it or not, between the two of them Fred and George actually did the closing paragraph."

As soon as we knew this we began passing around papers and within the hour we were done. I'd not sat next to Oliver, but on the floor next to Braeden. I of course adopted the mask of normalcy so Oliver knew nothing was amiss.

"Alright, we're done, lets got get some lunch," Oliver suggested as his stomach growled. The blob of us walked down to the Great Hall and began to eat. I was now again carefree, thanks to my amazing brother.

We wasted most of the rest of the day lounging about by the lake. I was laying with my back toward Oliver laying against his chest, Katie was shyly resting her head on Braeden's leg, while Alicia and Angelina sat in Fred and George's laps. We were all beginning to get drowsy when a small boy, probably second or third year at the oldest came up to our group.

"Grier and Wood?" The boy asked.

"What?" Me, Braeden and Oliver all asked sharply.

"Oh, um, there was only supposed to be two," The boy stuttered. "They said to look for Oliver and his girl…. they didn't say her name because they said it'd be obvious. Th-They just called her Oliver's Girl," The boy continued to stutter.

"Oliver's Girl?" I said suddenly awake. "Bloody hell, when did dating someone come with a new tag so people don't know your name? It Katie going to become Braeden's Girl? And are Alicia and Angelina going to be named fucking Weasley Girls? Or will they get separately named Fred's Girl and-" I began to rant. Oliver covered my mouth with his hand and turned his attention to the boy.

"What is it you needed?" He asked.

"Er- Professor McGonagall wanted to see you. She figured you'd forgotten your appointment since you'd won the match," The boy explained. Oliver and I didn't understand at first, but when we did…

"Shit! We're gonna be late!" I cried as I realized what appointment he meant. Oliver and I sprinted across the grounds and up to castle. How could we have forgotten about the Animagus appointment?

We arrived breathless to McGonagall's room apologizing before we actually made it through the door.

"Sorry Professor," I gasped as I opened the door. Oliver followed me inside.

"Quite alright Ms. Grier. I assumed you'd forget what with the ball, and the match. Excellent job in the match, by the way. I'd no idea you'd gotten the entire team trained that well. I'm happy I got the extra uniforms you requested for the back-up team, as they are obviously well used."

"Thanks Professor," Oliver said gratefully.

"Now then, today, I want you to do the Retelius spell nonverbally. Once you accomplish that we'll go from there. Easy enough?" She instructed. We nodded and pulled out our wands. We decided, with just a look, to try and cast it nonverbally on each other. I didn't succeed, but Oliver did. I found myself in my four-legged form. I changed back and told him:

"Good job Oliver. Now lets see if I can't get it this time," I congratulated. I thought hard and gave the proper wand movement…

And it worked! There Oliver was, and wow…he was gorgeous. I stroked his head and he…purred? It was very funny.

"Awww! You're so cute!" I complimented. Oliver changed back laughing. We raised our wands and this time managed to change each other at the same time. We began wrestling and tackling each other playfully until we accidentally ran into Professor McGonagall, who actually smiled at us.

"Yes, I believe I was right in asking you two to try this task. It obviously suits you," She said thoughtfully. " Now that you obviously have this down, I'd like you to try this wandlessly. Only one at a time though, as you'll probably need to help each other. Understand?" She asked. We tilted our heads to the side, I took my paws off of Oliver's chest and we changed back.

We put our wand on the desk and got to work. I decided to go first and Oliver and I set to work. Finally I sprouted whiskers, but by my efforts or Oliver's we could tell. I managed to change it back and we tried again. Another twenty minutes went by when I managed to get an ear. Then Oliver got the other ten minutes later, only…I couldn't get my old ears back!

"Professor," I said shakily. "I can't get rid of them."

"Fallon! For heaven's sake," Professor McGonagall sighed good-naturedly.

"Tretelo!" She said quickly and soon my ears were back to normal. "Okay, that's enough for today you two," She dismissed us.

"Thanks Professor," I called as we walked out the door.

The Next Day

A thought popped into my head but before I said it, I looked all around for Snape and any Slytherin prefects. Seeing none, I complained to Oliver, Braeden, and Katie, who I was walking to our first class with.

"Isn't this just perfect! Not only do we have double potions but we have it first thing in the morning," I groaned.

"Fallon, you shouldn't be taking my course if you have such a contempt for it. Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said. Where did he come from?!?! I watched him walk down the corridor to his class with Oliver holding me back from storming up to him. Once he was out of earshot I began ranting.

"Where the fuck did he come from? Oliver did you see that? He wasn't there half a second ago! I actually checked this time!" Oliver just rolled his eyes as Braeden and Katie fought to stifle giggles. I continued like that until we were about five feet from the door to the class.

"Fallon, I love you to death," He began, accent heavier than normal, "But if you don't quit raving Snape is going to take off all the points we earned yesterday." I smiled and reined my temper in. With that we went into the potions classroom and sat down in our normal seats waiting for class to begin.


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge Exacted

"Class," Snape began a few minutes later, "Today we will be making a potion that heals internal organs, particularly the stomach. The potion isn't that difficult, but if done incorrectly, when drank, it has very obvious effects to show that the potion is incorrect. You will be making this potion with the person to your left or right, and then testing it. If done correctly, and you do not have an internal injury, than it will have no effect. One of the ingredients is a bit costly however, so I will pass out just enough to each pair for one person. If you screw it up, than you fail, and you're not getting more of this ingredient, and the potion cannot be made without it," He explained. He made the instructions appear on the board and then began passing out the special ingredient: powdered sphinx claw. When he came to Oliver and I he hesitated for a moment.

"Ms. Grier," He said thoughtfully, (as in full of thought, not kindness), "You and you're partner are not permitted to do this assignment. Instead you two need to make an antidote for the Draught of Living Death."

"Why?" Oliver asked. Snape cut his eyes to me.

"Do not question me again or its points off," He snapped back.

"Why won't you answer the question?" I asked him in a level tone, I too was curious why we were making something different.

"Fine, you two cannot make this potion due to your condition Ms. Grier. Would you like me to elaborate more for you two or do you comprehend that?" He growled.

"No professor." With that he continued walking.

"What the fuck was he talking about Fallon?" Oliver asked me, confused.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Then why don't we have him 'elaborate'," Oliver used air quotes as he started to get up.

"NO!" I said much louder than I intended to. Oliver sat down and looked at me.

"Fallon, what is going on?" He asked urgently

"Nothing, its nothing Oliver. I don't know what he's talking about but our assignment is easier anyway-" He cut me off.

"Fallon, what aren't you bloody telling me?" He asked.

"Oliver, I'm not keeping anything from you! And even if I were, every single part of my life isn't laid on a silver platter for you," I argued, my voice now rising a bit.

"Fallon! We do everything together, so I know pretty much everything. Its not like I'm asking you tell me anything I don't already know," Oliver replied, his voice rising to match mine.

"Wood, Grier-" Snape began to intervene, but we pressed on as if we hadn't heard him.

"Oliver, you don't know every bloody thing about my life! I don't know why in the hell you think you do, but you don't," I allowed my voice to rise again.

"Its because I've been your friend for the last seven years!" Oliver retorted.

"So you think that means you know everything?" I yelled now.

"Yes," He answered.

"Wood, Grier!" Snape yelled.

"What?" We screamed at him at the same time.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class! Now sit down," He ordered.

"Great Oliver, now you've lost us a ton of the points I won us yesterday!" I argued at him.

"Points that you won? Where was I during that game?" He yelled back.

"Saving goals. I didn't see you scoring any though!" I replied.

"That's rich. Very nice Fallon," He replied angrily.

"Grier!" Snape roared.

"You know what, shut up! You hate Gryffindors without reason so you're due for some pay back anyway you git," And I stormed out before he could say another word.

Oliver stared at the door in shock, as did everyone else. The room was eerily silent.

Finally Snape broke said silence, "Wood, I believe you'll need to partner with someone else now. And you're to do the normal assignment." Oliver, still in shock looked at Snape as if he'd just sprouted a tentacle. Oliver just shook his head numbly, grabbed his bag and ran out of the room after me. Everyone just sat there for a moment, before Snape ordered, "Get to work you lot."

I walked swiftly through the dungeons and into the entrance hall, near the grand staircase when Oliver finally caught up to me.

"Fallon, what the hell just happened?" He said breathlessly.

"That, Oliver, is an argument. It tends to happen when two people don't agree, or one acts as if he knows everything," I replied rudely.

"No, I mean, when have you ever kept anything from me," He asked as he mounted the staircase and he reached the one right below me. "You've never kept anything from me."

"That you're aware of," I replied trying to level my tone.

"What have you ever kept from me?" Oliver said skeptically.

"If I kept it from you then, why would I tell you now?" I retorted logically. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, you want to know? I didn't tell you that I'd liked you since fifth year, I just allowed you to think this was something recent. I never told you that this summer I nearly went out with Roger Davies-" I was cut off.

"You almost went out with Davies?" Oliver grew angry again.

"Yes, you were still being oblivious!" I replied getting angry that he would be mad over something petty.

"But he's Davies!" Oliver argued

"He's also your friend! And your rival not mine!"

"Any other secrets you'd care to share?" Oliver shouted nastily, yes we were shouting again.

"All right, I never bothered to tell you that you smell worse than anything I've ever smelt after a match, and I live with Braeden so that saying something," I replied nastily, "Your mean on a hangover, you play like shit on a full stomach, and I'm p-" I'd spiraled out of control to my anger at this point. We were both full on yelling, not even really paying attention to the growing number of people in the hall. Thank god McGonagall came in when she did, or else…well, I'd come really close to saying something I didn't want to.

"Fallon! Oliver! What in heavens name are you two arguing about?" She barked as she came out of her classroom. Both of us stood silent, like deer caught in the headlight. "You two, come with me," She ordered, then to her class she commanded, "You start working on the essay I just assigned. Go back to your classes you lot. All of you."

McGonagall headed off in the direction of her office knowing we would follow. Oliver got to one side of the hall and I got to the other side. Once at her office we filed in and sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now what were you two arguing about," McGonagall asked.

"Nothing professor," I replied quietly. She shifted her gaze to Oliver and he didn't hesitate to tell her the whole story.

"And to sum it up, basically there's something she's not telling me, and she's getting angry that I won't leave it alone, but she should know I'm concerned."

McGonagall sighed and shook her head, "Oliver, you'll have to learn there are really some things that you have to wait on women to tell you. This is one of those things."

"Wait, you know?" He asked startled. "She knows?" He turned his attention to me.

"Mr. Wood sit down!" McGonagall ordered. He did so like a trained puppy.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"Now then, as I was saying, it is none of your business what Ms. Grier chooses not to tell you. You have to respect that. Ms. Grier, you must learn to either control your temper, keep what you don't want known quieter, or tell whatever it is. I can't make you two make up, but you are co-captains, so you'll have to be able to work together, and on top of that I demand that there not be any more disturbances. Clear?" She ordered. We nodded our heads. "I'm going to be kind, and let the punishment of the points being removed stand. No detention, and you're lucky that Severus was too flabbergasted by what you said to assign you any detention. You're free to go," She finished with a smirk as she spoke of Severus.

We left her office walking in silence in the same direction, the Gryffindor common room. Along the way, Oliver stopped and began talking though.

"Fallon, we need talk," Oliver began. Damn it, nothing good ever came of those words.

"Oliver, nothing good ever comes from those words," I said quietly.

"No, it doesn't," He agreed sadly, "But you've never not told me anything, or anything of importance anyway. And I don't know what it is, but there's obviously something very important that you're not telling me. It's not like you and…" He trailed off for a moment and looked away before dragging his eyes back to me and continuing, "I think we may need to take a break for a while, because something is going on inside you that you're not telling me. Its screwing us up, and I don't think we're going to get any better until you fix whatever it is that bothering you inside." He finished.

"You don't know the half of what's going on inside me," I replied, thinking of the child, his child, growing in my womb as he spoke.

"Apparently I don't, and I'm not going to unless you tell me. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm the only one who doesn't know, because a lot of people have been acting very odd towards you lately. McGonagall's been kind, Snape was going to let you do an alternative assignment, hell, Braeden's been acting like you were going to break if you so much as tripped. And you collapsing on our run…it's not like you at all. I want you to tell me what's going on, but I can't make you."

"I want to tell you," I began, choosing my words carefully, "but its not exactly something that I can just spill out to you. And breaking things off with us is only going to push you farther from knowing, not get you any closer. This isn't an internal conflict that I have to solve on my own."

"Well, that's how you feel, but I'm not understanding. When you feel like letting me in on this little secret, let me know," He said rudely and walked off. I watched him go sadly. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I'd nearly told him twice in less than a week. And now, he'd just broken up with me because I hadn't. I suddenly felt weak to the knees and let my back fall against the wall that was right behind me. I sunk down and sat, pulling my knees into my chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to rest against the wall.

People began walking by, whispering, and looking at me, but I didn't care. My face was tear stained, and I was numb to them. I didn't even care anymore.

"Fallon?" Someone whispered. I opened my eyes to see an old friend.

"Hey Roger," I replied weakly.

"What's wrong Fal? You've been crying. Where's Oliver? I figured he'd be around consider your new nickname, Oliver's Girl," He asked lightly, trying to cheer me up. Apparently word of what had happened was exactly getting around school as fast as my new nickname, not that it was accurate anymore.

"Oliver decided we should take a break," I replied evenly.

"Damn he's an idiot. C'mon, lets get you out of here. Where's Braeden? Does he have a free period right now?" Roger asked.

"No, he's in Defense Against the Dark Arts right now…I should be there too actually," I replied weakly as I stood up.

"Disagree if you like, but I think you're not quite up to that right now," Roger told me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there too?" I asked as we started off, where to I didn't know.

"Yeah, but I think it won't kill me to miss some classes," Roger answered. (To my readers, I've just noticed that my story is not following the schedule I wrote in earlier chapters, but it will completely throw off my plot and I didn't realize that when I made the schedule so, just go with this)

"Roger, you shouldn't do that," I stopped and argued.

"Its what friends do, c'mon, lets go," He argued and began walking. I sighed and followed him.

Soon we arrived at a portrait of an old witch on the 2nd floor of the dungeons (meaning the upper dungeons).

"Diem," Roger told the portrait and it swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. Roger walked in and I followed…or attempted to.

"OW! Fuck," I grumbled as I tripped inside the room.

"You all right?" Roger asked.

"Yes, because I trip every day so it doesn't hurt any more," I said sarcastically. Roger rolled his eyes and replied.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be apologizing for that later, you're just in a bad mood right now, with good reason." We went and sat on a couch, and he just sat next to me. We didn't talk, but just him being there was enough. He was showing he cared despite my being, well, moody on him. Suddenly a girl walked in and saw me sitting on the couch with Roger.

"Well, look at you. First you do something to piss off Oliver, and the minute he's gone you already have his replacement," She commented snottily.

"Fuck off bitch," I retorted lazily.

"Don't call me that-" She was about to rant.

"Well, Penelope, you are, so, I agree, fuck off," Roger cut her off. With a hmpf she walked off up the girls stairs.

"Do you want to go up to my dorm? I've got my own quarters since I'm captain too. No one will bother you there," Roger offered. Anyone else I'd be suspicious, but Roger…he was a good guy. I nodded and followed him up to his dorm. He had a smaller couch up there, so we sat on that instead.

"What was the fight over?" Roger asked gently.

"I'm keeping something from Oliver, and he's beginning to know it, and he's mad that I won't tell him, and he thinks he know bloody everything about me, but he doesn't know half of what he thinks he knows," I ranted slightly.

"Well he has known you for quite awhile Fallon," Roger said fairly.

"But still, there's so much he doesn't know about me, that he only thinks he knows," I began distraught, "I used to dance before I came to Hogwarts. And I'm a horrible cook, and the scar on my calf isn't from the bludgers I took in second year like he thinks, it's from when I fell down the stairs in first year. I hate diet anything, and tapioca pudding, and he doesn't know any of this!" I was rather distraught now, "And he didn't know I wanted to accept your offer this summer, and that I'd liked him since fifth year, he thought it was only recent. And he doesn't know that I know all these kinds of things about him, and he doesn't know that I'm allergic to cauliflower, and he doesn't know about how sick I've been, or why people have been treating me differently, and that the child's his, and that it came from the quidditch match and-" I continued ranting, crying, all of this, but I hadn't noticed that Roger had gone wide eyed and stiff. I hadn't realized I'd told him. He simply pulled me in and held me much like Braeden had not long ago.

"And I'm so fucking sick of being this moody, and this crying," I finally finished. Roger just continued to hold me until I was quiet and calm.

"Do you realize what you just told me?" He asked calmly.

"Not really, I was doing a lot of ranting, and I felt incoherent," I replied tiredly.

"I guess you don't realize then that you just told me that you got pregnant at the quidditch match and that it's Oliver's," He informed me, trying to keep calm.

I turned around to look at him. I stared for a moment before calmly saying,

"Roger, don't say anything to anyone please. Oliver doesn't even know yet. I was planning to tell him later," I asked of him, trying to stay calm.

"Don't worry, I'd never spread something like that around. Now, would you like to tell me the full details of how this happened and somehow he doesn't know?" He asked.

"Scotland won. We all got drunk. I woke up beside him, naked. We did a pregnancy spell, and I lied and told him I wasn't pregnant. That's pretty much it. I didn't want to tell him straight away because you know Oliver would probably have proposed right then and there, and give up his dreams and-"

"What about yours?" Roger asked calmly.

"My parent have agreed to look after the child until I'm out of Hogwarts, once its born. I can do as I please really," I replied softly.

"Do you realize how fucking amazing you are?" Roger asked.

"Why would you say that?" I asked surprised.

"Because you care enough about him to take all of this on yourself so that he won't do something stupid," Roger replied as though it were natural.

"I'm not completely on my own. My parents know, as does Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Braeden," I explained.

"That would explain his strange behavior," Roger said thoughtfully. I knew Braeden was being too obvious. Roger just looked at me for a long time. I looked back, wondering what he was staring at until I could take it no more.

"Roger, what on earth are you staring at?" I asked.

"One of the most amazing people I have ever met. And I'm thinking that the man whose got your heart has to be the stupidest thing on two legs," Roger replied bluntly.

"You know he doesn't have it anymore," I began sadly, "He gave it back this morning."

"I don't want to push you, but I'm trying not to kiss you right now and it's beginning to fail," Roger warned.

"I would let you, except that it wouldn't be fair, with what's growing inside me," I replied honestly.

"Would you let me if I told you I don't mind, and that I don't think you any less for it?" Roger replied, getting closer to me.

"Yes," I whispered, eyes still locked on him. His lips met mine gently, more gently than anyone had ever kissed me before. It was sweet, and kind of short. He pulled back and looked me in eye.

"Fallon, just to make this official, do you want to go out with me?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I really do," I replied. This felt like it happened fast, yet, this had been in the making, somewhat, since August.

"I don't really want to go to class today," Roger murmured.

"Me either," I agreed.

I spent the rest of the morning in his dorm with him. No, not doing what you may think. I cleaned up my face a bit in the bathroom, and then I came back out to the couch. We sat there, and talked until lunch.

"Roger," I began as we got closer to the great hall, "Can I sit at your table? I don't feel like dealing with anyone asking questions from my house right now, or Oliver giving me looks. And I don't know if Braeden knows yet so…"

"Its fine, don't worry about it. No one will mind. Especially now that we're dating," He said with a smile, "But, perhaps we should keep that quiet for awhile since the thing this morning."

"I agree, thanks Roger. Why is it I didn't fall for you first?" I asked him genially.

"Because you don't spend all your time with me?" He suggested playfully. Then he held open the door and we walked into the noisy great hall. I followed him to his table and we began to eat. I found during lunch many of the Ravenclaws, though slightly stuck up, were very animated and fun to talk to.

"Roger maybe we ought to go to some afternoon classes. We have them together right?"

"Er, yes, we've got Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures," He replied. (Just ignore the schedule I posted in earlier chapters. I'm sorry but it is much easier if I don't take it down so just ignore it. ~Fire)

"Then, lets definitely go to them. Oliver is only in Care of Magical Creatures," I said. Besides, I loved Care of Magical creatures, even if Hagrid is a bit…eccentric.  
He agreed and we made our way upstairs for muggle studies.

After a mundane Muggle Studies class we made our way out to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Fallon!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me.

We stopped and waited for Braeden to catch up.

"Fallon, where were you this morning? I heard something happened in potions," Braeden asked (no, he doesn't take that class. I accidentally put him there earlier, but that was a typo)

"Nothing, it was nothing Braeden," I replied.

"Davies, I know you know what's going on," Braeden turned to Roger

"Well, Fallon doesn't want you to know so, I don't think I should say anything," Roger replied as politely as he could.

"Damn it," Braeden swore under his breath, "Fallon, if not now, you're going to tell me right?"

"Fine, just not right now," I replied to get him off my back.

"Today Class," Hagrid began, "We are going to be taking a took at some Taurus. For those who don't know," He gave me a smile, knowing that I already knew, "Taurus are winged bulls. Both male and female have horns however, and they have multiple tails. These tails are longer than a normal bull's and can be used by the Taurus' like whips, as these tails are hairless. These creatures are rather gentle. They are the common food of dragons in some regions, which is why they are armed so heavily. Now, lets get ter seein em."

We walked into the Forest, but not very deep. Soon we came to the usual wooden corral used to store creatures. Inside I saw three Taurus, two adults and one calf.

"Now then class," Hagrid began, "We have here a family of three Taurus. These creatures tend to prefer family life to large herds. Now, I won't tell you anything more because your assignment is to make observations of them this class period and turn them in at the end of class."

Roger and I quickly filled a foot of parchment about the Taurus family. I had to ignore Oliver's eyes that I could feel practically drilling holes in my back.

"Roger lets go. We've done the assignment. Can we leave, please?" I asked. He could hear the pleading in my voice and after a quick glance in Oliver's direction he understood.

"Yeah, lets go," He agreed. Braeden saw us leaving and practically threw his paper at Hagrid so he could chase after us. Halfway up the hill he'd caught up and began talking.

"Fallon, will you please tell me what's going on?" Braeden growled.

"Will you come with Roger and I to the Ravenclaw common room?" I asked in turn. He nodded, "Good, then I'll tell you when we get there."

We walked through the corridors in silence. Braeden trailed behind Roger and myself, as he hadn't a clue where we were going while we did.

Once at the old woman's portrait Roger and I muttered the password, Diem, and the three of us entered. We didn't stop in the common room but instead made our way up to Rogers Dorm.

"What do you want to know?" I asked Braeden. He sat on the couch while I sat on the bed. Roger was on the couch beside Braeden.

"Everything. What happened between you and Oliver? Is what everyone's saying true? Why was he glaring at you? How much does he know, and what's going on with him?" Braeden jerked a finger at Roger.

"Oliver and I got into an argument. A huge one. Snape, being the git that he is, accidentally let it slip that there's something Oliver didn't know. Oliver got really upset that I didn't let him know whatever it was, and we got into a huge knockdown blow out argument. He got so furious he broke up with me. Then Roger showed up, because I didn't know where you were, and he took me back here. He let me cry on his shoulder, listened to my rants and accidentally found out what was going on during one of my rants. He's promised to keep it a secret. As for what everyone's saying, I don't know because I haven't heard any of it. Oliver was glaring at me because I was sitting with Roger. Roger knows everything. As for what's going on with him…we're dating…" I trailed off the last bit.

Braeden went wide eyed, took a deep breath in an attempt to control his temper before he spoke again, "Okay, I'm going to need you to elaborate. What exactly did Oliver say? Because I'm fighting a strong urge to go kick his ass. Two, as for what people are saying, they are calling you a slut and saying this whole argument is about you cheating on Oliver with some idiot from Hufflepuff…Diggory or some shit."

"Oliver basically thought he had a right to know every little thing about me and then said if I didn't tell him whatever it was Snape was talking about, that I'm pregnant, that he was going to break up with me. I didn't tell him, but in a rant I nearly did… he was horribly rude, and left me upset in the hall. I insulted him back, and as for the rumors, who the hell do I know in Hufflepuff?"

"And he's not been telling the truth about these bloody rumors?" Roger grew angry.

"He left you like that when he knew I wouldn't be around?" Braeden stormed. The two most important guys in my life right now got angry and began ranting and soon they both stormed out while I sat there wide eyed as they were making it very clear they were going to beat the shit out of Oliver…. They were going to get expelled or some shit! I ran out after them, but was a fair bit behind them.

I was running in front of a staircase, but not going down them, when I was pushed, hard. I went rolling down the staircase. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and pulled my knees in as an attempt to protect it. I didn't have the protective spells cast right now because I wasn't playing, so I was scared, but I'd blacked out by the time reached the bottom. Roger had been a bit behind and had heard me fall. He'd turned around and sprinted back to me as Braeden, who'd heard nothing, continued down the corridor.

He practically flew down the stairs. People had been watching the whole thing, but most were frozen in shock and didn't move.

"Move you bloody gits!" Roger yelled at the people blocking the stairs as he flew down them. At the bottom he kneeled down and picked up my limp body and made off as fast as humanly possible for the hospital wing.

~Later~

I woke to find Roger waited beside my bed and three flasks of potion sat on the side table.

"Hey Roger," I muttered quietly.

"Fallon! Bloody hell, thank god your awake. Madame Pomfrey said to drink those when you woke up," He spit out all at once. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"What happened exactly?" I asked him.

"Flint pushed you down the stairs. I ran down the stairs and brought you here after you blacked out. I haven't seen Braeden yet, and Flint is with Dumbledore right now. You'd better drink those potions. Pomfrey has to check some… other things once you've taken them," Roger put some exaggeration on other. There must be other people about, because he'd obviously meant the pregnancy.

I downed the potions quickly and Roger called for Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm glad you see your awake Ms. Grier," Madame Pomfrey came over, "Come with me to the back rooms." I followed behind her. Once in the back rooms she had me lie down and reveal my stomach. She muttered some spells, wrote down the results, and cast more spells. Finally she spoke.

"Your baby is fine Ms. Grier, but I believe you should keep your protection spell up from now on. You're free to go, but be very careful tonight. Maybe you should stay here-" She began.

"No, its fine, I'll stay with Braeden or someone, I'll be fine," I assured her hastily.

I returned to the main room to see Braeden come in and start talking to Roger. I didn't notice until I got closer that he had blood on his knuckles and splattered on his shirt.

"Braeden! What Bloody happened? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied giving no explanation to the blood.

"Whose blood is that? You should probably get cleaned up," I asked and suggested.

"What? Oh, the blood…Wood's. As for the blood, could you-" He started to ask me to remove it because he couldn't remember how, but Roger did it before I could.

"Fanasco," He cast and the blood was instantly removed from Braeden.

"Thanks Dav- I mean, thanks Roger," Braeden changed his mind.

"No problem. Fallon, where are you going now?" Roger asked. Clearly, he didn't know whether I wanted to go back to Gryffindor common room or go with him back to his dorm.

"Roger I want to go with you," I began. I could already see the look building in Braeden's eyes so I better get to asking my favor quick, "And, I hate to ask this, but could Braeden possibly stay in your dorm somewhere also? I don't want him having to go back to the Gryffindor tower tonight." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Fallon…. who'd be sleeping where? And wouldn't everyone be weirded out when the three of us came out of my dorm in the morning? And what about Katie? Surely she's heard about the fight Braeden? Won't she be worried?" Roger asked.

"Um, You take your bed, I'll take the couch and I'll conjure a mattress on the floor for Braeden. And since when do you care about what people think?" I suggested.

"I suppose that's ok, as long as Braeden doesn't have a problem with it," Roger reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, I suppose, I don't want a bunch of bloody gits bothering me in the common room," Braeden grumbled.

We made our way from the fourth floor where the hospital wing was located down to the 2nd level of the dungeons, the upper level. It was cold down there. I hadn't noticed before because it was the middle of the day.

"Diem," Roger muttered and we slipped quietly through the now crowded Ravenclaw common room.

"All right, let me see if I can get this mattress here," I began once we were in Roger's Dorm.

"Placa!" I flicked my wand. A mattress and bedding appeared on the floor.

"Great, thanks Fallooon," The last bit went a bit crazy as Braeden attempted to jump onto the bed and box spring, but fell straight through it!

"Ugh! Fallon!" Braeden complained.

"Sorry," I replied gawkily and vanished the bed. I was about to try again when Roger stepped in.

"Here, let me. Placa!" He got the spell correct on the first try.

"Thanks Roger. At least someone can get a spell right around here," Braeden snaked his eyes at me.

"You can borrow something of mine to sleep in," Roger offered him, "You too, I guess Fallon." He laughed.

We all got changed and fell asleep. We'd each had an extremely long day, and were all tired, but tomorrow would still come, no matter how hard we tried to believe it wouldn't. The night would end, and the sun would rise. And with that sunrise a new day would come, but with it, what challenges would arise?


	15. Chapter 15 Regret

I awoke that night, and it was freezing…. bloody dungeons. Braeden's bed was far to small for me to share with him so I decided to get into Roger's. It looked warmer than my couch had, and he wouldn't mind. Braeden probably would, but I didn't really care, I was cold.

I walked silently over to Roger's bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in. I was right. It was warm. I snuggled up to Roger, who was even warmer than his bed. Now warm, I drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

"Fallon! What are you doing in his bed!" Braeden roared. I sat half way up and looked at him sleepily.

"Braeden, you'll find we are both fully clothed. I was cold last night, and his bed looked warmer than the couch. You're bed barely fit you, so I climbed in with him. He's probably not even aware I'm here yet," I mumbled sleepily.

"I am now," Roger grumbled. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock and groaned, "Braeden its is only six am. Why the hell did you feel the need to wake us up two and a half hours before our first class?"

"Oh, sorry," Braeden said guiltily "I'd woken up to go to the bathroom, saw you two and well…"

I laid back down and growled at him, "Go back to sleep Braeden." And with that drifted off myself.

BLEEEP

We were awakened by the magical clock an hour and a half later so we could get up and eat breakfast before class.

"Shit! I forgot I don't have clothes here," I groaned as Braeden began to gather his stuff from yesterday. A guy could get away with wearing the same thing but if a girl tried it, she was branded with one word: slut. As in people automatically assumed it meant that a girl had been sleeping around.

"Just transfigure what you had yesterday," Roger suggested. That was a good idea. Why is it I never dated a Ravenclaw before? Oh yeah…Oliver…

"Thanks good idea," I replied. I transfigured the plain white shirt into a Chudley Cannons t-shirt and I was really concerned about the jeans, no one could tell about those. I took my clothes into the bathroom and changed. Then I gave Roger his clothes back with thanks.

"All right, ready to face the shit we're gonna get?" Braeden asked.

"No, but we might as well go to breakfast anyway, I'm hungry," I replied. Braeden and Roger gave a light chuckle at this.

We walked down to the Ravenclaw common room and Roger grabbed my hand. I looked at him curiously. He gave me a smile, and I decided to leave my hand where it lay. Let other people draw their conclusions.

As expected there were some weird catcalls and rude remarks until one person got really obnoxious before we could leave. It was that same bloody harpy from before, Penelope.

"Having one quidditch star isn't enough for you? You had to have ours too? What's wrong, not have enough men to sleep around with?" She taunted. I was angry. Very angry. I moved quickly over to her and drew myself to my full height, which at nearly 5'10" made me staggeringly tower over the petite 4' 10" Penelope Clearwater.

"You don't know any bloody thing about me bitch. Stay the hell away from me, and my boys. I know that may difficult, they being who they are, but if you approach them or me again I will take is as a personal invitation to kick your ass. Clear?" And with that turned my back, grabbed Roger's hand and walked out of the common room with Braeden right behind us.

"That was bloody brilliant Fallon," Braeden complimented with a grin.

"Why thank you brother," I grinned. We made our way down to the Great Hall and opened the doors.

We automatically went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. We had enemies all over it appeared, but I'd put my money with the Ravenclaws to not want to kill us right now.

I began buttering a piece of toast when I glanced up to see Oliver. He had a black eye, a cut on his cheek, and a bruise on his jaw. I want to say I was triumphant, satisfied, happy even, and I was, in a way, but at the same time I was concerned and worried. But then I remembered the fight, and I decided simply to let all the emotion go, good and bad, and forget about him. He obviously didn't care if he'd get so upset about nothing.

"So its only November 9th of the school year, and if you haven't noticed, everyone is glaring at us," Braeden said sarcastically cheery.

"Great," Roger replied equally sarcastic. I only sighed. Life was simply grand right now. I'm three months along, going on the fourth month, the father doesn't know nor am I dating him-not that I regret dating Roger. I cast him a warm look and continued my thoughts. But still, it would be nice if the father knew about the child. No matter though, I would have to semi patch things up before the last week we were here in December. We had a match again Ravenclaw, and I couldn't have him still pissed at me.

"C'mon, we've got to get to Charms," I acknowledged as we finished our food. The three of us picked up our bags and headed up to charms. We accidentally got there earlier than intended however and had to wait outside. We were peacefully talking amongst ourselves when some people showed up and started giving us a hard time.

"Braeden, man what's wrong with you? Beating the shit out of Oliver like that? All he did was have an argument with your sister. I can't see why you didn't beat the tar out of Flint, he was the one who pushed your sister down the stairs," One boy from our year approached Braeden.

"I did, you just haven't noticed with all the uproar about Oliver. He did her just as wrong as Flint though," Braeden replied quietly.

"And Roger, why are you dating her? She just broke up with Oliver. She's just going to do the same to you," Someone else dared.

"He broke up with her for stupid reasons," Roger replied, equally quiet.

I saw Penelope begin to open her mouth. I shot her a look and said simply, "Don't even start." She immediately closed her mouth.

"Roger, you could have anyone? Why her, I mean she's been mooning after Oliver since 5th year," Someone else spoke up.

"Why'd you screw up Oliver anyway," Someone else spouted.

It continued like this for a time, with us occasionally answering, but mostly ignoring the questions. Then Oliver came up.

"Enough," He said in a firm but hushed tone. "They've done nothing, leave them alone." And with that we entered the classroom as Professor Flitwick appeared and unlocked the door for us.

It was an uneventful class…okay day…okay week…you know what, fine! A whole month passed uneventfully. Braeden was glad someone else knew so that he wasn't under so much stress. I began taking more and more vitamins and pills. I was now taking runs with Roger, who was slightly slower, but he was getting better. I was getting more and more morning sickness also. Roger and I became closer. For a time it was as if we were dating, but by December 9th, it was more as if we were best friends, but we were happy, and in this perfect little harmony that neither of us wanted to interrupt, so we didn't. We were both aware of what was going on with us emotionally, and we didn't really mind. Like I said, we liked where we were and didn't want to interrupt it right now.

Oliver had been hanging out with Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie. Alicia had begun hanging out with us. It was a silent but wary truce. I knew though, that since this was the last week before we went home and the week of the match against Ravenclaw, we had to settle things. So, I sent him an owl.

_Oliver, _

_We need to get things between our groups at least…comfortable so we can play our best at the match. Meet us in the Gryffindor common room at 10 tonight. If anyone is there, get rid of them. _

_-Fallon_

That night, I, Braeden and Alicia were in the common at ten on the dot. There we found Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina and Katie waiting on us.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked openly from where he sat.

"We personally don't need to be friends, I can see why we wouldn't, but we've split up our group of friends. We need to at least let them make amends," I replied quietly.

"I suppose so," He agreed. And with that small talk amongst our friends turned into more and more talking, and then laughter, and soon, for them at least, it was like old times. Oliver and I joined in only occasionally, but mostly we were trying not to look each other in the eye, because we both knew what was there: Regret. And we didn't want to have to face it.


	16. Chapter 16 Sad, Standing in the Snow

"AND GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan cried out. It was the day before everyone would leave for Christmas Holiday. My plan had been a success. Thus far we were playing rather well. Braeden and I had just been playing pass back and forth while no one noticed Angelina sneak up close to the goal so when Braeden faked a pass to me and tossed it to Angelina, we had a hit.

"And the Ravenclaw keeper tries to pass to Captain Davies-but NO! Not this time, intercepted by Grier, the girl one, I mean, ugh, Fallon intercepted! And she pulls a fake for the goal at the left hoop and passes to Braeden who SCORES! That's Forty to ten lady and gents."

I was breathing a little bit heavy after those last maneuvers so I didn't manage to intercept again. I flew after them, though not as fast as I normally would have, I did just pull two rather nice moves back there.

They were making fast at Oliver doing some rather tricky moves, I don't know if he'd know which goal they were going for. I put on a jet of speed and flew upside down above Roger, who currently had the Quaffle. And, as expected he didn't notice I was there yet. I lined my self up just right and dropped my hands to reach down and grab the quaffle from the unsuspected Roger and toss it to Braeden. Unfortunately though, my leg slipped, so off my broom I went. Though, it wasn't as bad as you may think. I simply turned myself over and fell in front of Roger.

"Oh sorry mate, let me just grab my broom," I grunted and reached up to grab it and I hoped on while Roger still sat there completely flabbergasted. That's when I heard Madame Hooch call for a time out for an inquiry. We all flew down and floated in a circle just above her.

"Grier, I mean Fallon, Davies, what was that?" She barked.

"I was doing a difficult maneuver, and my legs accidentally slipped and I landed on Roger's broom before immediately grabbing my own and getting on it."

"Is that correct Davies?" She asked. He just nodded.

"Good then no one has to take any penalties from it. Now, back to the game," And with that we flew off, and the game continued. We fought tooth and nail, Gryffindor scoring, then Ravenclaw, with nothing to tip the balance. Until something did happen. Dementors came in the ground.

It didn't affect most of the team, they kept playing. I didn't fall, but I froze in place, the fight Oliver and I just kept replaying over and over again in my head. But I was vaguely aware of Harry screaming, and suddenly falling. And the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch before sending of a Patronus.

I shook my head like a wet dog once they were gone as if clearing my ears of water, though there probably was some in there as it was raining so hard.

I landed and we to the changing rooms where it was in consensus to go visit Harry, and no one bothered to change. We were making our way up the hill when I spotted Roger trying to catch up to me.

I stopped and turned around to wait for him.

"Fallon, are you okay? I saw you freeze up when the dementors were there. I've got some chocolate if you need it," He offered.

I gave him a warm smile, "Thanks Roger, but I'm fine now. I was actually on my way to see Harry in the hospital wing. I would offer to let you come with me, but I'm sure there is a party going on in the Ravenclaw common room you'd like to attend."

"I actually don't much feel like celebrating, but I don't know if I want you going to the Hospital wing though. I think I'd rather have you come up to my dorm with me. You can dry off there, and we can get some peace and quiet," He murmured in my ear.

"Well I do like the sound of that…. and Harry will be fine," I murmured as he kissed along my neck.

We walked up to his room, sneaking quietly through the lively common room and up to his dorm.

"You can take the shower first," Roger offered. I smiled my thanks and gave him a peck on the cheek. I grabbed some of the clothes I'd become prone to leaving in here because I spent so much time with him in here, but I noticed I was out of my own shirts, so I took one of his. He gave a light chuckle at this, but I just gave him a smile.

I'd never taken a shower here, surprisingly. His shower smelled exactly like him, big surprise. I just borrowed his shower stuff. I bathed, then got out and dried off then got dressed before going back into Rogers room to find him already clean.

"How are you already clean?" I asked surprised.

"What?" He looked up from the book he was reading, "Oh, I went down to the prefects bathroom and bathed there, so you wouldn't have to wait on me," He replied.

"You went all the way down there and still beat me to get out of the shower? Geez, I must spend forever in the shower," I commented.

"Not so much," He replied to me. He stood and he was about to kiss me when he stopped, puzzled.

"Fallon, when was the last time you looked at you stomach without the charm?" He asked.

"Not for awhile. Why?" I asked, not understanding his question.

"Because, it's not intangible when under the spell, and I think I just ran into you stomach," Roger smiled.

"Well I've got a spell to make my stomach, what you can't see under the spell to hide it, intangible," I replied.

"That's useful, but aren't you curious?" Roger suggested happily.

"Yeah, actually, I am," I agreed. I picked my wand up off the end table and took off the charm.

Below me, in my eyesight was a small bulge on my stomach. It wasn't huge, anyone would just assume I was getting fat, but it made me smile. I was five month along, so soon my stomach would be a monster bulge, but the roundness I saw to my normally flat and toned stomach made me feel, just…happy. I hadn't exactly felt completely happy, or been thinking about my baby. It was easy to push it from my mind when I couldn't see it, but now, I started thinking about things I hadn't before. Like names, boy or girl, and…then suddenly like a block of ice it hit me. The father of the baby didn't know. Before it bothered me because I was too afraid to tell Oliver, and that he didn't know, so I felt guilty to him that I had told him. But now, it was this child. I felt guilty to this child because it would be with me in roughly four months, but its father didn't know. I was having a pretty bad start off as a mother.

"Fallon, what are you thinking about?" Roger asked. I looked to him, and I felt bad about having to talk about Oliver in that tone, but I told him what I was thinking.

He didn't get mad. He didn't look upset. He just gave me a small smile and a sigh.

"Fallon, you and I both know that things between us have not been as if we were dating in awhile. When we started dating in October we were what each other needed. Or, at least I hope I was what you needed, and I know you were what I needed, but now that's not true anymore. I'm not what you need anymore. You and I both know what you need. You're gonna have to swallow your pride and tell Oliver the truth," Roger looked me straight in the eye, and would not look away.

"Yeah, I know, its just…I wish I'd have told him from the start," I admitted.

"Most people tend to do that," Roger replied, "but its too late to wish that now. But, when are you going to tell him?" Roger asked.

"Well, Christmas is only a week away, so soon I suppose. But first I have to patch things up with him," I commented. Roger just gave me a smile and pulled me into a friendly embrace…

The Next Day, at the Grier's, with the Woods in the House

"Fallon, he still doesn't know?!? You're due in four months!" My mother scolded.

"Fallon, he's not going to be prepared for this! You've had five months!" Ms Wood tag teamed.

"I know, I'm sorry. There has been a lot going on. And I've nearly told Oliver at least three times now. Somehow we keep getting interrupted," I replied honestly.

My mother shook her head, and Ms. Wood sighed. They'd pulled me aside to talk to me about this as soon as we'd gotten to my home.

"Fallon I hate to do this but," My mother began.

"We have no other choice," Ms Wood continued, "If you don't tell him by Christmas…"

"We will," My mother finished. I agreed, and stayed silent for only a moment.

"Dad knows, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and Mr. Wood. The only one who doesn't know is the bloody father," Ms. Wood answered.

We went to rejoin the men, but when we approached Oliver came out of the room and grabbed me by the arm and began to lead me off somewhere

"Fallon, we need to talk," He began gently. "I've been wanting to since before we left school, but now I've worked up the nerve and I can't let it go."

I was shocked, so the best I could muster was to nod numbly.

Oliver led us outside into the snow. We walked out old path. Our feet lead us automatically down it. Oliver suddenly stopped, took a deep breath, and then the plunge.

"Fallon, I'm sorry for what happened at school. I was a bloody idiot about it. But I've been completely and utterly miserably since I made that mistake, and I can't live without you anymore. I get physically ill just at the thought of seeing you with Roger again. Fallon, I'm so fucking sorry…I love you; I can't do without you anymore. I don't know how to show you this any better than I already am," Oliver blew out all at once.

With more bravado than I felt I had I answered, "a ring would be nice." I was shocked at my own words.

Oliver was pale, from his own weariness, but replied, "I actually have one, I just chickened out on that part, especially considering you're with Davies."

"I'm not. We stopped seeing each other just before the holidays," I informed him. He perked up a bit.

"You know, I have the ring in my pocket right now," Oliver said, strength filtering back into his voice.

"So do I get a proper proposal, or is that it?" I joked lightly.

Old Oliver was back, "Who said anything about a proposal?"

"Well, I don't think you'd give me a ring just for being you're girlfriend again."

Oliver smiled, and took a deep breath, "Fallon Genevieve Grier, would you marry me?"

A tremendous feeling overwhelmed me. I don't know if I can even explain it, but I will try. That feeling you get when you dive into a cool lake on a scorching day, that's the feeling I had right now. Or that smile you get when you finally have whatever it is your craving when you get a desire for a certain food.

"So is that a yes?" Oliver asked.

"Dear lord yes!" I squealed. I leapt up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He spun me around once, before placing me gently back on my feet. Our heads were tilted in, resting on each other until the nagging feeling came back. I realized what it was. Now was it. Oliver was supposed to know, right this very second…so, he would…

"Oliver, there's something I've got to tell you right now. I've waited too long and its time you knew," I whispered gently.

"Yes?" He asked gently. I took a deep breath. Oliver had taken the plunge once today for me, now it was my turn to do so for him.

"Oliver, I'm pregnant."

He pulled his head away from mine and looked me in the eye. Neither of us said anything. I stayed silent waiting for his reaction. He stayed silent as he collected his thoughts.

"Fallon I don't care. Davies won't get his paws on you just because you're having his child."

I smiled a real smile. I couldn't help it. He would be…happy at the news if he was okay with it being Davies.

"Oliver," I began, "Its not his, its yours."

He gave me a curious look.

"But Fallon, we haven't-since the Quidditch match, and your to small to be pregnant from then," Oliver replied. I withdrew my wanted and muttered two spells. One to make my stomach tangible and the other to make it visible.

"Look," I ordered gently. His eyes drifted downward and he gasped.

"Its mine, that's great, I mean, its good, but I mean, not really because I don't want you giving up your dreams. I mean…. I don't fully know what I mean. Why haven't you told me before now?" Oliver suddenly grew angry.

"Promise to listen to me. Every word I say," I asked of him. He nodded. "Oliver, I know you better than anyone else. If I had told you, you'd have proposed the minute you found out just to preserve my 'honor'. I didn't want it to be like that. I knew something was happening then, and I wanted it to happen on its own. And you'd have forgotten Quidditch. This baby is not going to stop either of us Oliver. My parents and yours agreed to keep it until we are out of Hogwarts, and we'll go from there. You'll get signed somewhere straightaway. I'll wait just awhile until the baby is a bit older then I'll get signed somewhere. You'll see, we'll be fine, I promise." I quickly placed the spells back on my stomach.

He took a deep sigh. He pulled from his pocket a small black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a white gold ring with a small, but elegant diamond. He slipped it on my finger.

"That is to show you that I still fully mean that proposal, but I need to go off on my own for a few day, to think this out. Okay?" Oliver asked for acceptance.

"All right," I agreed. We walked silently back to my house. There, I had snowflakes all in my hair, and so did Oliver.

"I love you," He whispered as the snow continued to fall diligently.

"I love you too," I replied equally tender. He left me with a soft and gentle kiss, before disappearating on the spot, leaving me looking longingly at the spot he once held. It reminded me though, if I'd told him before, he'd be here with me now, and I wouldn't be looking sad standing in the snow.


	17. Chapter 17 The Aftermath

I waited by the window the next day watching the snowfall. I ate breakfast with my family, and then attempted to read, do homework, watch a quidditch match…I was just restless. Nothing could sate the restless mind residing in my head. Finally, I tried just looking out at the snow. I had found some peace.

I felt a kick, only it was at a stomach that wasn't exactly there…it was very weird I can assure you. So I took the spells off my stomach to see a larger bulge than had been there the day before…so it was beginning to grow again, and quickly.

I smiled down at my stomach, thinking of Oliver…before a cold feeling reminded me of the scared look he was trying to mask in his eyes the day before. Of the anger that had managed to creep into his voice before restraining it again.

I know I deserve this, I really do, after keeping him ignorant for all those months, but I was worried. I might not see him until school if he didn't want to be found. I needed to make this up to him, but how? Maybe Braeden would have some kind of idea.

That's when I heard the door open in the main hall. I heard Oliver's voice. I started to get up, but something held me back. I wanted to know if he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Oliver, Let me just go get Fallon," I heard Braeden's voice greet.

"No, Braeden, I just need to talk to you for awhile. I just need to talk to a friend," Oliver asked quietly.

"Is something wrong mate?" Braeden asked.

"No, I mean, yes, but…really I just need to get my head together, and having a friend along would make things a lot easier," Oliver managed to get out.

"All right, let me just go grab my coat and we'll go talk, alright?" Braeden suggested. Oliver just nodded numbly.

I felt tears spike at my eyes but I blinked them away. This was my fault. It was time I take responsibility for my actions. If I had told him sooner he wouldn't be so shocked now. I couldn't cry now. I'd cried enough. It was time to be strong, for myself, my baby, and most of all for Oliver. It was time to stop living in my misery and realize that I had a life growing inside me, and it was going to be helpless, and need me to be mom; Not Fallon, _mom._

I watched Braeden grab his coat and make his way out of the house. That's when I realized…I may know what I needed to do now, but I didn't know how. I didn't know how to be a mom, or how to make Oliver feel better right now…

Books! Of course, that's how Hermione managed to be so smart! She read nearly all the time. I'm sure I could find some kind of a parenting book. Certainly! Right?

I made my way to the vast cavern my parents called a library. My great grandparents had built it in the house…not that any of the current generations were readers. I began to search through the immense library in search of some parenting book that wasn't older than I was.

There! Found it. The First Child: A book on Parenting for New Parents. Perfect. And it wasn't that old. It looked as if my parents had bought it recently….they were probably planning on having me read it soon, I just beat them to the punch.

I removed the book from the shelf and began to read. I took in word for word what was being said. From beginning to end. I spent hours in that library. I ended up skipping lunch so that I could continue the large book. But by dinner I had closed the back cover. And, surprisingly, I could remember every word I'd read. So now, it would be okay if Oliver didn't know everything. I would, or at least, as much as he might have known if he'd known immediately when it happened.

I left the library and ate dinner with the family. I automatically followed Braeden up to his room after supper, as we often talked after dinner like that when we were in school.

I plopped on his bed just like I normally would and he sat at his desk.

"Braeden, how's Oliver?" I decided not to beat around the bush.

"He's been better," Braeden knew to be straightforward if I was being that way also, "He's not exactly angry at you. He's just lost and confused, and angry. He wants to be angry with you for lying for so long, but he doesn't want to because he feels like a fool for breaking up with you, but still on the other hand he feels like he wouldn't have been angry if you'd told him the truth. But he's knows your right. If you'd told him from the beginning, well, he'd have forgotten all about his own dreams. He's just…confused, and needs reassurance, and time to clear his thoughts…" Braeden attempted to explain.

I plan began formulating in my head, but it would have to wait until later.

"I wish I had told him from the beginning," I commented mostly to myself. Braeden caught it though and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've only been expecting that for- how far are you along?" He asked.

"Five months," I replied.

"So, I've only been expecting that for five months," He finished his earlier statement.

"Braeden, I just wanted to say, thanks, for dealing with me through all of this," I told him gratefully.

"No problem. Hey, now I don't have deal! Its on Oliver!" Braeden said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose…hey, you wanna see my stomach?" I offered. I planned on, starting tomorrow, leaving it spelless, at least when I wasn't at school.

"Sure. I can't wait to see you fat. The last time you were fat…you were never fat actually," Braeden changed his mind with one of his famous little grins.

"Yeah yeah," I let him laugh it up as I took the spells off revealing my rounding stomach. It was larger since this very morning…or maybe it was just me. Now it looked like I was fat, getting fatter.

"Geez, Sis, you're becoming a porker," Braeden laughed good-naturedly.

"I know right?" I replied.

"Oliver's seen it right?" He asked.

"Of course. How else was I supposed to convince him I'm five months pregnant? It's gotten bigger since he's seen it though," I replied.

"He just saw it yesterday," Braeden argued.

"I know, it seems to be growing quickly. Like it's going through a growth spurt or something," I attempted to explain.

"You're stomach going through a growth spurt? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Braeden asked. I shrugged it off. "Is it kicking yet?" He finally asked sheepishly.

"Occasionally," I replied. (FYI, I know nothing of babies, so I've no idea if this is the right time period for the baby to be kicking)

"Fallon," My mother opened the door without knocking, "We set up an appointment with the doctors at St. Mungo's tomorrow. Perhaps Oliver would like to go." She was SO subtle (note the sarcasm).

"Hey, I'm gonna get in the shower sis," Braeden said once the door was closed. He wasn't telling me to get out, just literally informing me where he was going.

"I'm going to bed. G'night," I replied. I made my way out his room and to my own. The moon was full tonight, perfect for flying. The world outside my window lay beneath a silver blanket I planned on jumping into any minute.

I grabbed my broom and opened the window of my second floor room. The air was cool tonight. I climbed through the window and pulled my broom under me before flying off to the large building not too far away that was the Wood's Estate.

I knew which room was Oliver's without having to think, second window from the top on the far left side.

I hovered near the window. I tried to open it to find it locked. I rapped hard on the window. His parents were on the other side of the house and if I weren't loud I'd never get Oliver awake.

I rapped even louder now for the sleeping lump that I took to be Oliver's form was not moving. Finally I saw a response from inside. The lump stirred to reveal the tousle haired man I'd come to love.

He stumbled sleepily toward the window, not even really comprehending who was at the window or why he was opening it.

He opened the window and mumbled, "Fal? What are you doing here?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I need to talk to you. Grab your broom and meet me out here," I asked. He nodded, though it was clear he didn't fully understand what he was agreeing to as of yet.

He came back a minute later wearing only plain black cotton pajama pants. He hopped out of the window and pulled his broom underneath him.

"Where are we going?" He slurred.

"The pitch?" I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

We flew to the pitch, our pitch, home, in silence. Oliver because he was still attempting to gain full  
consciousness. Amazing that he could still fly as well as he does when he's not even really awake. I was in silence because I was attempting to gather my thoughts back from the scattered state they had reached.

We reached the pitch and flew in slow, quiet circles for a time before landing on the grass below, neither of us had said a word yet.

"Fallon?" Oliver asked quietly. I was the one who'd dragged him out of the bed at god knows what hour.

"I needed to talk to you Oliver. I heard how you were feeling, and I thought it was time we had a bit of a talk," I took a quick pause so I look at his face to read his expression. It was confused, hurt, but the anger no longer lingered in his eyes. That was at least a perk.

"Well, you see…first of all, sorry again for not telling you. Now you'll only get four months to get used to the idea compared to the nine I'll have had. Also, I wanted to tell you…its okay that you don't know what to do yet. You'll be amazing, and until you are, you've got me. I've been reading the books," I explained, a bit of pride entering my voice at the end.

"And," I rambled on, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it with the family, or me even, for awhile, because, well, you do deserve time to get used to the idea. And, I just want you to know the only reason I never told you was because I was trying to protect you."

Oliver looked at me for a time. His dark brown eyes scrutinized my own hazel ones. Finally, after, I'm assuming, he gathered his thoughts.

"Fallon, I want you to know that I love you and nothing it going to change that. I'm both upset and loved that you didn't want to tell me for so long. I feel horribly guilty that you had to bear this yourself, with some help from Braeden for all these months. And trust me, I want to scream from every bloody tower in Britain that your going to be my wife and your having my baby. But for normalcy's sake, I'll not do that. You can decide whom to tell, as people will think most of you and it will affect you most. As for the engagement, I want everyone to know you're mine."

"We'll tell them all whenever you want…" I promised and laid my hand gently on his. "Do you want to see my stomach? Without the spells I mean," I offered, "Its already been kicking."

"I'd like that," He replied. I quickly removed the spells and put his hand on my gently rounding stomach. I felt the baby kick lightly at the area where his hand was. He smiled a bigger smile than I've seen on his face since…the argument that started back in potions class.

"Fallon, do you think you could leave the spells off, while we're home I mean," He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Maybe we ought to get home," Oliver eventually commented, "I'll fly you home."

"Thanks," I mounted my broom and kicked off lightly as did Oliver. We flew as close as humanly possible back to my home. There I clambered into my room through the window as Oliver hovered outside it, watching to be sure I got inside safely.

"Good night Fallon," Oliver said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Night Oliver. See you tomorrow," I replied and closed the window silently.

I returned my broom to its normal place and snuggled deep into the warmth that was my bed. Oliver was going to be okay now. Maybe not straight away, but much faster and more easily that before. And he seemed to be accepting what was to come. Tomorrow would bring a new day, and with Christmas in a mere three days tomorrow was going to be busier than I could handle! That meant I needed one thing: sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Continuing

"Fallon! Wake up-oh my!" My mother cut herself off as she opened the door. She hadn't seen my stomach without the spells in a while either. I'd left it off the night before.

"Well, haven't you gotten rather large," My mother said untactfully, though she meant it as a compliment so I took it as one.

"Thanks. What time is it?" I asked, I knew I had an appointment at St. Mungo's today at eleven.

"Its nearly ten-thirty…maybe you should go ahead and get ready," My mom replied.

"Thanks, I'll go. By the way, could you let Oliver know what time to be over here to go to St. Mungo's with us?"

"Go with us? You mean you told him?" She asked suddenly speechless.

"Yeah, I told him a couple days ago," I replied.

"Good," She replied decidedly, "That means it won't be awkward at our annual Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah, good," I replied dreamily, remembering the small gold band with the little diamond sitting on my ring finger now.

"C'mon Fallon! The appointment in less than half an hour!" She ordered. I dragged myself from bed and threw on a loose t-shirt and a pair of size sixteen jeans. Now they were getting tight…great. Soon I would be too big for any jeans

~At St. Mungo's

We'd just came through the fireplace when it came to life the second we were out. Ashes on his shoulder's, Oliver stepped through the emerald flames.

"Ah, Oliver, punctual, excellent," My mother said. I slapped a hand to my forehead. Leave it to my mother to say something that completely weird at a time like this.

"Er, yes. I didn't want to be late," Oliver gave a valiant, but failed, attempt at not sounding completely awkward. Once again…. my mother….

We sat down and my mother grabbed a clipboard from the desk and filled it out.

"Oliver, I'm glad you came," I smiled at him. He gave me one of those stunning grins and said,

"I'm already five and a half months behind, I wouldn't have missed this for anything." He gave my hand a squeeze that sent the same kind of shiver down my back that it did nearly a year ago when he grabbed it without realizing after we beat Hufflepuff at quidditch.

The nurse called me in a second later. My mother was too busy swearing at the forms to notice or come ("what do they mean have you ever had measles? Is that some sort of bloody muggle disease?!?!")

Oliver and I followed the nurse back to a room. She asked me to lie on a table and then explained the procedure.

"I'm going to rub the gel on your stomach then use a spell to see inside, the image will appear on the screen behind me. Simple enough right?"

I nodded in agreement. The healer then rubbed the gel on my exposed stomach and muttered a spell. Oliver and I watched the screen and soon a hazy then clearer image appeared.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The healer asked.

"No," both Oliver and I replied simultaneously. It was nice how we could be thinking the same thing and feel comfortable blurting it out in front of each other.

The healer pointed out the head to us, as well as a couple of other body parts. The baby was healthy also, which is what my biggest concern was after what Flint did to me. My baby could have been dead because of him.

With that the healer removed the gel, and changed my vitamins slightly. Then we walked back out to the waiting room to find my mother.

"There, they are finally done, now where did Fallon and Oliver get to?" We heard my mother muttering to herself as we appeared.

"Sorry Mum, they already took me back for my examination. I'm done. We can go now," I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, was everything alright? Is the baby healthy? Do we need to go and switch your vitamins?" She queried

"The baby is healthy, and no, she only upped how much I take, but I'm still on the same vitamin," I answered with a slight chuckle at my mother's endless question.

"Okay then, um…" She thought for a moment, "Would you like lunch? I'll treat." I nodded enthusiastically, and my stomach rumbled in agreement.

"You too, of course Oliver," my mother added as an afterthought, realizing Oliver might feel like he was supposed to go.

"Is the Black Cat okay with you two?" She asked. The Black Cat was a small place that served mostly lunch, and a bit of dinner.

"Thanks Ms. Grier, that would be excellent," Oliver recalled his manners. My mother had always been as good as his mother, but I believe the fact that he impregnated her daughter was kicking in.

"Oliver stop all that nonsense. You will call me Aunt Felicia as you always have thank you. I've been aware of this since the day it happened. If I had hard feelings you would have noticed by now Oliver. Now come, lunch," She corrected him in a rather nonchalant manner.

Oliver gave me a look that clearly said, _'am I in trouble?'_ I could only laugh at him. It was rather funny to see is puzzled face; it's a rather cute face.

Anyway though, despite my laughing and his confusion we did manage to floo after my mother to the Black Cat.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked. We all order sandwiches and soda for Oliver and I while my mother chose to drink tea instead.

"Oliver, I am curious why you're acting so oddly. Its not as if I haven't known," My mother said. If there were such thing as a British blonde that was my mother.

"What do you mean you've known? How long?" Oliver asked. I didn't tell him because it hadn't been important.

"Why you dear boy, I've known since it happened. Your mother too. And your fathers have known since the night you left for Hogwarts, we had to wait until you two were gone. And Braeden knew before school started too," My mother went on, not realizing she was definitely annoying Oliver. I could tell simply from his body language. I gave his hand a squeeze for reassurance.

We finished our lunch before heading home. Oliver went back to his respective home as he had things to do there and I went to mine to help my mother decorate, and she wanted to show me the nursery. She'd had fun designing the whole thing, so I'd let her.

"Mom, its gorgeous," I commented as we walked in. Since we decided not to find out what the baby was she opted for a pale green for the walls. The carpet was white as was the trim of the room and the furniture.

"I thought you'd like it. It would have been more practical if you'd found out the sex of the baby, but this is different, unique."

"Thanks mom," I gave her a hug. After we retrieved the Christmas decorations and began the 'grand decoration of Wood Lodge'. We preferred to call our home a lodge instead of a mansion, which is technically what it was.

We were done around five thirty and the place was stunning. Mistletoe hung in many of the doorways, garland hung around the doorways, and never melt icicles hung from the stairwells and the walls.

"Whoo," My mother wiped her brow as we hung the last of the mistletoe. We could have done it by magic, but if we'd done that we couldn't make it perfect, everything just so, how we like it. Because of that, we, my mother and I, have always put up Christmas decorations by hand, the muggle way I mean.

"It seems better every year," I commented aloud. She gave me a warm smile and we made our way to the kitchen for some cocoa.

We sat sipping on the warm liquid when my father walked in. He and I hadn't really spoken since break started. I was afraid he'd be angry, and he'd just been busy.

"Hey daddy," I said tentative over the edge of my cup. He gave me an open and welcome smile.

"How're you doing sweetheart?" He asked. My eyes watered slightly, but I pushed the tears back.

"I've been better, but I'm doing well," I replied shakily. He chuckled a bit and replied,

"You're practically glowing though. I know this baby is going to make a lot of people happy," He flat out recognized and squashed the tension.

I gave a laugh and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Thanks Daddy," I whispered in his ear. Yes, I am a daddy's girl. I can't help it, but I am.

"Well," My mother said, for once gracefully breaking the awkwardness that occurred after the hug, "I'm not cooking tonight, I'm tired. Are we ordering in or going out?"

"Ordering in," My dad and I replied simultaneously.

With a grin my mom picked up the muggle phone we only used for when we wanted to order in. We didn't have much muggle, but all of us had a fondness of muggle Chinese.

Later after a shower, and with a full belly of Chinese I retired to bed. I'd left my stomach spell-less all day except at the Black Cat. This was getting much easier to accept. In fact, I'd already accepted it.

~The Next Morning

I'll tell you what I haven't accepted is the morning sickness. It's coming more often now and medicine can't control this much, it's normal at my time. That doesn't mean I have to like waking up earlier than I normally would with puke nearly pouring out of my mouth.

Braeden, awoken from my falling to the floor from my bed made his way sleepily to the bathroom in time to pull my hair away from my face. Oh yeah, he definitely earned what I'd gotten him for Christmas this year.

I couldn't wait to show everyone what Oliver and I could do now. Professor McGonagall had finished her lessons with Oliver and me, but after the argument we took them separately. She also said we didn't have to register until we were out of Hogwarts. Oliver and I hadn't told anyone yet. Heck, we hadn't even told our friends in school why we had to keep seeing Professor McGonagall. I think they just assumed we were dreadful at Transfiguration. They would all be excited.

After I'd puked the entire content of my stomach, and Braeden left I made my way back to my room and I locked the door behind me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and bulky at all the weight I was carrying in the front right now.

I figured I'd try shifted shape to see if I was more comfortable that way. And surprisingly, as a leopard, it was more comfortable. The weight was carried below instead of in front of me. And I felt much more agile this way. I hopped lighted up to my bed, and curled up on top of the blankets into a large white ball before dozing off.

"Fallon?" I heard a voice calling. Fearing it was Braeden I tried to awaken myself enough to change back when instead casting the unlocking charm on my door was Oliver. Upon seeing this, I lowered my head back to my bed and began to doze.

"Tired?" I only opened one cat eye in response, "I'll have to take that as a yes. And I'm going to assume that the reason you've got furry on me is because you're more comfortable with the extra weight that way." In response to that I rolled over. There was now room for him if wanted and if not the movement felt nice.

"That does look comfortable. I think I'll join you," He commented. In one fluid gentle leap he transformed and joined me on the bed. He didn't doze but instead left his head nestled on the top of my back with his eyes half open.

~Later

"WHY ARE THERE TWO THREE HUNDRED POUND CATS ON FALLON'S BED?!?!?" said…


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas

"WHY ARE THERE TWO THREE HUNDRED POUND CATS ON FALLON'S BED?!?!?" said Braeden.

I stirred from my slumber, raised my head and opened my eyes to narrow slits just wide enough to see Braeden looking shocked.

I groaned in annoyance. Now I would have to get up and explain what was going on.

I stretched before slinking gracefully off the bed and landing lightly on my paws.

"Stay back you! I don't know what you did with Fallon but-" I did a feline equivalent of a laugh before changing back, still laughing.

"Cool it Braeden, it's just me," I laughed as I completely the transformation. Oliver, now awake, followed in suit.

"Just us Braeden, don't worry," Oliver yawned. It had been a good nap, though far too short for either of our tastes.

"Anyway, what'd you need Braeden?" I asked.

"Well, first I'd like an explanation of that," He replied, still not seeming able to use his brain.

"All the lessons with McGonagall, we were training. We're now Animagus, though unregistered. McGonagall isn't going to make us though she highly recommends it," I rolled my eyes at the last bit.

"Why haven't you told anyone? Are you trying to give someone a heart attack? And why were you asleep in that form?" Braeden continued to interrogate.

"I was planning for it to be a surprise. As for why I was in that form, its more comfortable to be in that body than mine because of where I'm carrying weight," I explained.

"Okay well… you still need to tell mom and dad. Oliver, it's not a big deal if you don't want to tell anyone. But Fallon, I know you. Now that you've found something comfortable, you'll be doing it often…" I cut Braeden off.

"FINE! Just quit lecturing me Braeden! You sound like mother," I grumbled. This made Braeden jaw drop and Oliver start rolling on the floor laughing.

"I do NOT sound like mother!" Braeden argued.

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled under my breath. I then walked out of the room and went to look for mother.

I heard Oliver's footfalls falling heavily behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked but didn't stop.

"I'm gonna tell them too. What if they come across me and think it's you?" He replied

"I suppose I see that," I replied, though I wasn't completely convinced. Whatever though, even if we didn't tell them, when we were changed we weren't exactly inconspicuous, maybe if we went to Tibet, but not here in England.

We continued down the halls until we passed one of the house elves.

"Gilfrey, do you know where my parents are?" I asked the little elf.

"Master and Mistress Grier are in the kitchen," he replied.

"Didn't they tell you not to call them that?" I admonished gently.

"Of course Ms. Fallon," That was as low an honorific I could get the house elves to call me.

"Thank you," I replied and Oliver and I continued on our way, now with a purpose, towards the kitchen. I noticed as we were walking Oliver kept glancing at the bulge beneath my loose t-shirt.

"Oliver, you can touch my stomach if you want, you don't have to keep staring," I grinned at him. He gave me a light peck, then placed his hand gently on my stomach for a moment as we kept walking before returning his hand to mine.

A moment later we found ourselves in the kitchen, but not only my parents, but also Oliver's were there as well. We walked in on a conversation.

"I know we weren't originally planning to make them get engaged, but really, now that he knows. Shouldn't we?" I heard Ms. Wood say.

"That could make matters worse-" My father started to say before we appeared in the room.

"Hey guys," I interjected. I didn't want to tell them the truth about the engagement without talking to Oliver first, so they'd have to settle for hearing about us being Animagi for now.

"Hey kids," My dad grew red, knowing we'd heard what they'd been discussing.

"We've got something you need to know, because if you don't you might freak out," I replied.

"Well, what is it?" Mrs. Wood asked, never being one to beat around the bush.

"Basically, while we were at school we learned a new trick from Professor McGonagall," Oliver began and then I picked up:

"She taught us a special branch of transfiguration."

"We're Animagi," We finally said together. In response our parents stared. And continued staring for a solid minute before Mr. Wood had his wits about him enough to ask a question.

"Into what?"

"It's more fun to show you than it is to tell you," I replied with an evil little grin. Oliver and I nodded at each other before silkily transforming into our ivory leopard selves. This induced ever more staring. In attempt to break their trance like states we rubbed against their legs.

"They're almost identical. How can we tell them apart?" My mother being in a dumb moment again asked.

"Well, there are two easy ways. One, you can definitely see Fallon's stomach," Mr. Wood said as I passed him, "And also, Oliver's….you can tell which is a male," he finished.

"Okay, kids this is cool, but can we get a bit of an explanation on it?" My father asked.

We changed back quickly and I chose to explain this one, "Well, we decided we needed to tell you because I find I'm more comfortable in that form when my stomach is tangible, and I like leaving it tangible more now, and we had to make sure you knew it was okay if you saw a huge cat stalking the house."

"Oh, and just so you know, we're not registered and we're not planning on it right now. It's a more useful talent when it's not registered," Oliver added.

"Well…okay then. Thanks for the warning," Mrs. Wood broke the silence. "Glad to see you two are getting along again." We gave a curt nod before leaving.

"Oliver, do you mind if I change back?" I asked with a pleading grin.

"Yeah, go for it. You look gorgeous either way," He flirted playfully. I changed back and we made our way through my home without a definite ending point in mind.

"I want to see the decoration of the Grier Christmas tree. Do you want to come?" Oliver asked. I gave him a nod with my feline head and we changed directions for my living room. No one felt much like going anywhere. It was Christmas Eve after all. We often spent the entire holiday together, the Griers and the Woods I mean. I'm just glad I had the sense to order Oliver's gift awhile back. It was wrapped in gold foil under the tree right now.

Oliver started to sit on the couch before stopping.

"You know, it's more comfortable when we're both changed," And with those words he changed his form to match mine. We leapt to the couch as one before settling with our heads resting on one another. Shortly after, we dozed off. I felt so tired lately.

"Oi, you two wake up or you're going to miss dinner," Braeden commanded over us. My eyes flutter open and I looked at him, not comprehending what he said.

"Food, dining room. Change back and go eat," He commanded again. I slipped lazily off the couch then in one fluid motion I changed back.

"Thanks Braeden," I yawned then turned my attention the still sleeping Oliver. Braeden left, food in mind, while I attempted to wake him.

"Oliver wake up," I murmured into his furry ear. He stirred and I repeated what I'd said. He did a similar maneuver to return to human form and then we made our way to the dining room for the Christmas Eve dinner we've come to enjoy. It's not as large as Christmas dinner, but more of a warm gathering of our families.

We had a hearty dinner and then we retired. But tonight was a bit different. We can blame Braeden for that though.

"Oliver, tonight you stay here with her. I love you to death sis, but now that he knows, and he's available, there is no reason why I should have to keep getting up to help with morning sickness."

"Mum, I think he's right. I ought to stay to help look after Fallon," Oliver told his parents.

"I really don't know if that's a great idea-" Mrs. Wood started to say, but Oliver cut her off.

"Mum, I love and respect you, but this really isn't a choice here. I need to stay and look after her. I'm not asking, I'm informing," Oliver replied as respectfully as possible. And to my shock his mother smiled and nodded her head in approval before disappearating with Mr. Wood close behind.

The next morning, I did wake up puking. Oliver, though he was normally a heavy sleeper was right behind me. He held my hair away from my head as I puked into the toilet (I know, great image. But I've got morning sickness, it's the truth). Luckily it was too bad this morning.

After, as it was still early, we went back to bed. It was Christmas, but we were tired, and we weren't six. We loved Christmas, but it was five in the morning. Far too early to be awake for anything besides quidditch.

"Bzzzz!" The alarm went off later that morning. It was nine-thirty. That meant it was time to have Christmas morning breakfast at the Wood's then presents back here for presents.

"Get up love," I murmured to Oliver. He groaned and rolled over to look me in the face.

"I think I like waking up to you in the morning," He murmured.

"It's far better than waking up without you," I replied.

"Will you move into my dorm when we get back to school?" Oliver asked

"They'll think things Oliver," I replied, though in all actuality most people thought 'things' already.

"I honestly don't care what they think. Tell them about the engagement. The baby, anything, but I don't wanna wake up without you again," Oliver murmured and nuzzled my neck.

"I could get used to this…"I agreed. "Oliver, can we tell them today?" I asked him, suddenly excited

"Tell them what Fal?" Oliver asked as he pulled away from my neck.

"About the engagement," I was growing excited now, and he could tell.

With a grin he replied, "Whatever you want babe." I hugged him around the neck and hopped out the bed excitedly.

Oliver watched in amusement as I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. I was fully dressed but Oliver was still chuckling and lying in bed.

"Hurry up you!" I ordered playfully. I wanted to tell everyone. Oliver was already wearing sweats from last night and he simply threw on a shirt and a pair of shoes. Then we both dissaparated to where we knew everyone would already be: Wood Manor.

There, everyone was just getting seated. Oliver pulled out a chair for me and I sat. Then he took the one next to me. I drew his attention, with my eyes to the ring I'd made sure to wear. He gave me one of the most beautiful smiles. God I hoped our child had his smile.

My father said the blessing and we all tucked in. I had been really excited to tell them, but I realized it would be best to wait until breakfast was over, before we started opening presents.

We helped the elves with the dishes then promptly apparated back to Greir Lodge. There everyone gathered in our small, non-formal living room. It was very cozy with a huge tree my mother and I hand decorated.

"Okay, I'll act as the present passer this year," My father began. He started to pick one up, but I stopped him.

"Dad, I've already gotten my best present, but I haven't told anyone yet," I cut him off. Everyone but Oliver gave me a funny look. I cleared my throat and held out my hand as I said, "Everyone, Oliver and I are engaged. We have been for nearly a week now." Everyone broke out into grins. Mr. Wood and my father exchanged knowingly looks, and our mothers, hugs. Braeden slapped Oliver on the back and interjected,

"It's about time Oliver! She's been interested for two years now…oh well, I've always wanted a brother!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I joke at Braeden.

"You know I love you sis," Braeden replied. Oliver took that moment to give me a peck on the cheek.

This was officially the BEST Christmas ever!


	20. Chapter 20 The Future

Oliver and I were attached at the hip once more. But now it a different way than before. My hand was nearly always cupped in his. The ring never came off my finger. There was hardly a time that we weren't touching. We talked a lot. We talked about the baby, our future, and what we going to do after we returned to Hogwarts. During the break, I never laid a spell on my stomach, but we decided when we returned I would. I'd already planned to move into Oliver's dorm at school. We were still debating quidditch. Many professionals kept playing until their eighth month. I didn't want to take a break from quidditch yet, but Oliver wanted me to. I was beginning to give in, but I didn't want to. Quidditch was my second love.

"Goodbye you two," My mother said on the platform. They were making sure Oliver, Braeden and I got here safely, but the Woods couldn't come.

"Bye Mum," I replied and enveloped her in a hug. She had her faults, and her dumb moments, but she was my mother. And if nothing else, she loved me unconditionally, no matter what I did.

"Take care of her son," I heard my father tell Oliver over my shoulder. I began to pick up my trunk, but Oliver shooed my hand away. He shrunk bother his and my trunks and carried them both. I saw the smile crack on my father's face. I gave him a hug and made my way onto the train.

The spell was already on my stomach. It felt strange. I'd gotten used to it being there in the past three weeks. I followed Oliver down the train aisle to the last compartment where we found Braeden, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George. Yes, this was our compartment because we enlarged it at the beginning of fifth year. We actually combined two compartments and used an enlargement charm on the interior only. You wouldn't believe how good Alicia is with a wand.

"Oi, took you two long enough," Braeden crowed as we entered.

"Shove off Braeden," I growled.

"Braeden said you had something to tell us," Angelina prodded.

"You two did pretty much fall off the face of the earth during break," Alicia added.

"Braeden," I turned to him, "Have you ever considered that we weren't going to tell them the minute we walked through the door?"

"Umm…. no," Braeden answered honestly. I rolled my eyes at him and took a seat next to Oliver.

"So, what is it?!?!" Katie was growing impatient.

"Since my brother doesn't understand the word discretion," I sent him a glare, "I'll go ahead and tell you. Oliver and I are engaged," I gave Oliver's hand a squeeze and sent him a warm smile.

"Congratulations!" Alicia squealed.

"That's amazing!" Angelina

"About time mate!" Fred and George interjected at the same time.

"That's exactly what I told him when I heard," Braeden chuckled. Everyone gave a laugh at this.

"You know they're not kidding. You took your dear sweet time," I laughed.

"What? I didn't know!" He replied.

"But everyone else in the world did," I replied.

"Sorry hun," He replied.

"It's okay, you just better not be going anywhere else," I replied. During this whole flirt session, our friends were just smiling. Normally they'd complain about it, but I guess they were really worried about the two of us, and just happy we'd finally settled a bit.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Angelina asked.

"We haven't really thought about it," I replied.

"Actually I have," Oliver replied.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," He replied. He leaned down and whispered very quietly in my ear, "Before the baby is born in April. I've already warned my mum. She's setting it for March 15th."

I looked at him, gave him a smile that could melt anyone else. He though, was already a puddle.

"Excuse us for just a moment," I excused us. I grabbed his arm and apparated us to the platform just outside the door of the caboose end of the train. I leaned up to him (I was only about three inches shorter) and gave him a sweet kiss.

"You are the most thoughtful man on this earth, and I still don't know what I did to deserve you, but I damn sure am going to make sure I don't loose you again."

Oliver wrapped me in another sweet embrace. After a moment we broke apart.

"We'd better go back or they'll think we've died or something," I smiled at him.

"I suppose so," He replied quietly then apparated us both back to our compartment.

"So…. wedding date?" Katie breaks an awkward silence before it could begin.

"March 15th," I replied confidentially.

"Have you picked out your dress yet?" Alicia asked.

"No," I replied.

"What about the bridal party?" Angelina asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I chuckled, "You three of course. No, I won't pick a maid of honor, just three bridesmaids."

"And, Braeden, you'll be my best man right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course mate," Braeden replied.

"And, Fred and George, we'll need two more guys to escort my bridesmaids down the aisle."

"Meaning us," Fred asked.

"Of course she does you dolt," George hit Fred upside the head, causing the rest of us to laugh.

Soon after, we reached Hogwarts. We had a warm dinner waiting on us before we went back to the Gryffindor tower.

"So, what's everyone planning after Hogwarts?" I asked.

"We're planning," Fred began.

"To build up our joke shop," (George)

"And maybe to open another," (Fred)

"In Hogsmeade," (George)

"With old Mr. Zonko," (Fred)

"Well," Alicia cut in, "I think I'm going to travel for a time, maybe a year or so, but then I think I'd like to write."

"I didn't know you liked writing," I was caught of guard.

"Yeah," Alicia blushed a little, "I've been writing for years."

"I think I'm going to work for Cleansweep. They've actually already contacted me after seeing my design I sent in for their contest. They want me to go to work as soon as I'm out of school."

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Well, we've been dealing with some drama lately," She answered honestly.

"But what about you three?" Alicia asked Braeden, Oliver, and I. We looked at each other and replied simultaneously.

"Try-outs."

"Figures," Katie laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You three are so in love with the game you can't imagine a life with out it. That's what figures. It makes more sense than not that the only plans you have are to find someone else to let you play. It would be wrong any other way," Katie laughed.

"I suppose so. We'll have to think about retirement one day…but Oliver, Braeden, and I will have to be nearly dead before we'll stop flying," I realized aloud.

"I'm tired mate," Oliver said to Braeden, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Night guys." I got up with Oliver and made my way upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked.

"With Oliver. I moved in his dorm. Didn't you notice?" I said as I made my way up the stairs to catch up with Oliver.

We slid into his, no our bed. As he asked I removed the charm from my stomach and Oliver laid a hand on it. The little one inside kicked at it. A smile spread across both our faces.

The next day we went to class like normal, but Oliver and I had called a practice for school. We had match against Ravenclaw soon.

"Fallon," Oliver said that afternoon as we got dressed, "please don't do this. I won't try and make you do anything, I know you too well for that, but Fallon, I'm afraid for both of you."

"Oliver, what would you say if I asked you to give it up?" I asked. I gave it a minute to sink in. He honestly couldn't answer. "Besides, how would we explain it to anyone?"

"An injury, I don't know," Oliver replied, "And, I can answer your question. I'd feel hurt, but if I was giving it up temporarily for our child, I would."

"Oliver the professionals play into their eight month. I'm only in my sixth," I replied. He just sighed, and opened the door for me as we left.

At Practice

A bludgers was hurdling toward me. I pulled a sloth grip roll, but I was accounting for a large stomach that wasn't there, and rolled to large. I slipped and fell. It was an accident in the worse way. There was no way to correct it. My broom was too far above me. There wasn't any one I could grab a ride with. I was going down, fast.

I rolled in to a ball around my stomach and tried to make sure I wouldn't land on my back.

"Motala!" I heard someone crow from across the field. My falling slowed, but I was losing the small amount of control over my fall. I hit the ground with a sharp thud, and lost consciousness for a second. I felt myself being picked up and I came back to.

"Oliver?" I mumbled

"He's right next to me sis, he's a bit incoherent, so I got you myself," I heard Braeden's voice.

"Okay," I mumbled. I hurt everywhere. And I felt safe with Braeden too. And I was out of if again.

This time when I came too, I was in Gryffindor tower, with Oliver sitting by our bed with his head in his hands.

"Oliver?" I asked. He looked bad.

"Fallon?" He looked up, "Oh thank god!" He wrapped me in a hug, "Fallon, you fell, and then you blacked out, but Madam Pomfrey said you wouldn't remember, so it'd be better if you woke up here. Oh god Fal, you scared me shitless," He was holding me in his lap at this point nearly crying. I couldn't do this to him again.

"Fallon," He managed to speak again, "Please just take a break, for all three of our sakes."

"Okay," I replied. It hurt, but it didn't hurt nearly as must as the flesh ripping pain of seeing Oliver hurting that much.

"What?" He said not quite understanding.

"Okay. I'll take a break. I can't stand to see you this scared or upset again. I can't do it, I won't."

"Thank you Fallon. Thank you so much. I'll even quit if you want-" I grew stiff at this. He would quit…for me. I know he loved me, and that he would spend the rest of his life and do anything for me, but I just didn't expect that.

"Oliver, I love you so much. I can't believe you just that. Hell no you're not going to quit! How would the team survive if both its captains were gone? Did you hit your head too?" I laughed a bit. He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Fallon, don't think this is the end, I know you too well. The minute you can your arse will be all over a broom again. And, I doubt you'll loose a step in the process," Oliver encouraged.

"Hell no I won't!" I agreed with a grin.

"Good, now that we're in agreement, what do you think of the name Daire?

"Daire? But what if it's not a boy?" I asked with a laugh.

"Then we'll name her Glynis," Oliver replied confidently

"Don't I have any say? I like the name Tara," I retorted.

"So we'll name a later child Tara," Oliver replied.

"Whoa, how many children were you planning on sending through me?" I asked.

"I want a large family. Maybe five children? Or six?" He replied hopefully.

"Six? Why so many?" I asked honestly. That was a lot of children.

"Because I was an only child. I had you and Braeden, but if you traveled I was left alone. And, with three of us there was an odd number," He replied. He thought for a moment.

"Odd number, that means we should have a least six, but not seven. If more than six, it needs to be eight-"

"Eight kids! Oliver that is a lot of children! And all of them have to come through me!" I complained. He gave me puppy eyes, which I just rolled my eyes at.

"We'll deal with it later," I cut of the look. He just laughed.


	21. Chapter 21 Everyone Knows

I sat in our dorm flipping through a wedding catalog. I saw many beautiful dresses, but that was just the problem. Because they were so beautiful, none of them were me, at all. They all looked as if they were something someone would wear before they were sacrificed to the volcano.

I sighed and closed the catalog before me. I'd have to try finding something later. I was trying to kill time. Oliver was at practice. I knew I'd start going with him soon, but right now I'd just as soon not be reminded what I was missing.

I lazily slid into my Animagus form and stretched across the bed. I was curious about the baby. We hadn't wanted to know before, but now I was really curious. Besides, if it was a little girl her name would be Tara…even if her daddy didn't know it yet.

I considered taking another nap, but the Potions paper due in two days was looming closer and closer. Aggravating as it was I knew I had to get to work. I changed back as easily and stood. I grabbed my bag, recast the spell on my stomach and made my way towards the library.

Between Oliver and Braeden I normally didn't walk around on my own. They of course were all at practice. I never considered my danger to be at risk because of this. I mean, the only people who overly held a grudge with me were the Slytherins, and then normally only before a match. What I didn't know was the last match against Slytherin someone got embarrassed. In fact, because of how badly I'd beaten him the other Slytherins tormented him. I didn't know any of this though…and paid for it because I didn't.

In front of the grand staircase I was pushed, again. This time though, I knew how to keep myself and my baby safe, except this attacker wasn't content with seeing my body reeling precariously down the stairs. When I crashed at the bottom my attacker proceeded to curse me before I could recover from the fall. This is where I blacked out.

~Later in the Hospital Wing~

I blinked as the bright lights blinded me. I'd just woken up…from what? I fluttered my eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights. Beside my bed sat a tired looking familiar face.

"Roger, where am I? Where's Oliver?" I asked. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see him, it was just that if I was in the hospital wing, Oliver should be here somewhere…

WHAM!

"Fallon? Madam Pomfrey? Where is she?" He burst through the door breathlessly.

"Oi, Oliver, mate, she's over here, calm down," Roger calmly directed him.

"Davies? What are you doing here?" Oliver said, not coldly so much as suspiciously.

"I'll tell you and Fallon at the same time because I'm sure you both want to know, but first, can we possibly come to terms with each other?" Roger requested.

"Yes Oliver, please. Roger is a good friend, but nothing more. I plan on keeping him around. I don't want you two forever at each others throats," I pleaded.

Oliver shifted his eyes uneasily, as if he thought something might be going on.

"Oliver, mate, Fallon and I are nothing more than friends anymore. We were never the perfect match. We simply were what each other needed for a time, but not any more, and never again. She's yours mate, and I don't want her like that. I just want her, no, actually, you both for friends," Roger added. Oliver gave a jerk of his head for a nod and held out a hand. The two boys shook hands and then looked expectantly at me.

"Well, Roger, what happened? Why am I here?" I asked.

"Flint," Roger began tersely, but knew he needed to continue with an explanation. "He pushed you down a flight of stairs, but before you could recover he started hexing you. I came up as he was casting a confusion charm. We ended up exchanged spells until I set a fire curse at him. Once he was gone I ran down the stairs and picked you up. I told someone from the crowd that had gathered to go and find Oliver while I ran you up here. I told Madame Pomfrey what happened and she went and to tell Professor Dumbledore. She said if you wake up to keep you awake, she wants to test to see if the…if everyone is okay," Roger recovered. He didn't know Oliver finally knew.

"It's okay Roger, I finally told him," I smiled, "And we're engaged."

"That's great you two," Roger replied with a genuine smile. Madame Pomfrey bustled in a moment later.

"Oh Fallon, you're awake, this is good. You really must stop getting hurt Fallon, for both of you sakes. You'll be happy to know Mr. Flint is under strict punishment including a temporary suspension from school. He's currently on his way home now. Anyway, we've got some tests to run, and then we'll be able to give you and your baby a clean bill of health, which I'm sure you both have," Madame Pomfrey informed me cheerily.

She ordered both the boys away from my bed and closed the curtains around my bed. She began running several tests. Her smile remained for most of them until the ending few.

"Fallon, we have a problem," She said.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly stricken.

"You and your little girl are going to be fine, but you're going to need to go on bed rest for then next two weeks," She answered. I barely acknowledged the 'little girl' part. I was just glad everyone was okay.

"That's okay," I began carefully, "As long as the babies okay, everything is fine. Oliver can bring me my work."

"Glad you so open here. Do you want your guest back in here?" She asked. I nodded, wondering if there was more because of her wording.

Madame Pomfrey pushed the curtains back to reveal Braeden, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, but surprisingly Oliver had vanished along with Roger.

"Hey guys," I grinned.

"I thought the point in you taking a break was to keep you from getting hurt," Braeden whispered in my ear.

"What's the verdict?" Katie asked.

"Bed rest, for the next two weeks," I replied.

"Geez that sucks," Alicia cut in.

"Are you stuck here or can you go back to Gryffindor Tower?" Angelina asked.

"I dunno. Madame Pomfrey didn't say," I replied.

"How'd this happen mate?" Fred cut in.

"Didn't Roger or Oliver tell you?" I asked surprised.

"No, when we got here," Fred began

"They'd already gone," George finished.

"That's weird," I muttered.

"Yeah, especially considering Oliver literally flew here through a window on the same floor as the hospital wing," Braeden added.

"That is weird…" The other girls agreed. As if on cue the two long lost boys appeared breathlessly, hair a bit tousled.

"Where've you two been?" Braeden asked.

"Flint is gone, so we decided to have a chat with his friends to pass on to him about why it's a really bad idea to screw with Fallon," Roger grinned.

"And what did you tell them?" I asked curiously.

"That if they weren't so underhanded she could beat their asses herself, but since they are such low down dirty asses they've got an eight person long list of people who would be happy to assist if this shit keeps up," Oliver took his turn.

We all had a good laugh at this. Then, due to the noise Madame Pomfrey returned.

"Fallon, you may take your bed rest in Gryffindor Tower, but you must stay on actual bed rest. And, you'll have to have one of your friends carry you there. Oh, and here are the pills you need to take," She handed me the bottle.

"Great, lets go," Fred came over and started to pick me up, but I jerked away. He'd be able to tell the weight wasn't right for my apparent body size.

"Uh, no Fred, I think someone else should," I stopped him. He looked at me funny. It's not as if he hadn't jokingly picked me up and thrown me all over the place before, but this time I'd jerked away as if he'd stung.

"Um…okay Fal, whatever you say," He said, not in a hurt tone, but a confused one.

"C'mon, let's go," Oliver shifted the awkwardness that would have come quickly. He scooped me up and led the procession out of the hospital wing.

"Oi, Roger, you should come too," I called over Oliver's shoulder. This was followed by a chorus of other Gryffindors agreeing with me. He was well liked within our group of friends. People were just trying to be cautious of the situation involving him, Oliver and myself. That's the only reason he didn't hang out with us that often. I ought to change that.

In the tower I settled into our bed and everyone else just grabbed a seat wherever they could find one. We spent the rest of the day talking. First anyone who didn't already know demanded to be told how I ended up in the hospital wing. After the threats against Flint by the people newly introduced to the story we began laughing and joking.

The Next Day

"Oliver keep it down," I groaned from under a pillow. I didn't have to get up and out of bed early and I was attempting to take advantage of it.

"Sorry hun, but I've got to have light so I can see what I'm doing," He replied apologetically. I simply grumbled my complaint. "Don't forget to take your pills. I'll see you in a few hours during my free period." He gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out.

I slept until Oliver woke me up when he came in around nine for his free period.

"Morning sleepy," He woke me.

"Hmm…" I muttered. I pulled my head from under the pillow not quite recognizing who was there until I saw him. "Oh, morning love," I mumbled. He leaned down for a peck, but I pulled him in closer for a more passionate kiss. It was going to get a bit rougher than it should Oliver pulled away.

"Not too rough hun or we'll start something we can't finish," Oliver murmured. I rolled my eyes but didn't pull him back.

"Fallon, why do you have that spell on? I know you like it better when it's off," Oliver read me like a book. Even when I didn't say anything he knew what I was feeling.

"What if Fred or Katie or someone pops in?" I asked.

"Put the spell back on," He replied easily. If he had the confidence it would be fine, why wouldn't it be?

I took the spell off and with a smile watched as my stomach, my baby, appeared. Oliver's face held an equally happy smile on it. He laid a hand gently on the roundness of my belly, and left it there. I felt a little kick at his hand.

"She knows her daddy," I smiled. I figured now was as good a time as any to tell him, except that he didn't recognize what I'd said at first.

But then he looked me in the eye with shock as he did. "Fallon, you means, it's, the baby, it's a girl?" He stumbled.

"Yeah, and her name is Tara," I informed him.

"I thought we were going to name her Glynis," Oliver said.

"No, you were going to name her Glynis, I'm going to name her Tara. She's coming through me, I name," I grinned.

"Okay hun. I name the next one though," Oliver chuckled.

"We'll see about that," I retorted jocularly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at this comment and began tickling me wildly. I in turn was laughing myself silly until I was breathless and he stopped.

"Oliver, how was that in any way bed rest?" I joked.

"You were in bed," He replied in what he thought was a witty tone. I just shook my head and chuckled.

"Oliver, what work did we do in class today?" I asked

"Only a bit more work on the bubblehead charm. You already know that one, right?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, I've got to go," Oliver was excusing himself, "But Madame Pomfrey said you are allowed to get up to use the bathroom and shower, but only a five minute shower. If you want something longer she said to take a bath."

"Okay love, I'll see you later," I replied.

"I'll bring lunch with me next time," He added as he picked up his bag. He gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out, leaving me alone with me thoughts. And they drifted.

Flint. Marcus Flint. He had done things that could have killed me or my baby twice now, and I've done nothing other than beat him at Quidditch, but the entire team beat him, and I'm the only getting beat to a pulp. Okay, not really beat to a pulp, but I'm the only one he's going after. And through all of the shit he's put me through, I've not retaliated once. This wasn't fair. But if I were to try and get back at him, I could endanger my baby or myself. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew this wasn't over.

At that moment someone did burst through the door before I had time to put a spell on it.

"Hey Fallon, how're you feel- wow," Angelina cut herself off. Crap.

"Come in and close the door," I ordered quickly.

"Fallon, is there something you would like to tell me?" She asked staring wide eyed at my stomach.

"Sit down," I ordered. She sat with a plop. Time to tell her what's going on.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything, but you've got to be quiet and not say anything until I'm done, got it?" I asked.

She nodded her head still not really being aware of what's going on.

"Over the summer at the Quidditch Cup Oliver and I pulled a stupid and got drunk. We woke up in the same bed. I did a test and found out I was pregnant, but I didn't want to tell Oliver because you know he'd propose on the spot if he knew, and I wanted anything that happened between us to be natural. So, I kept it a secret, and Oliver has only known since Christmas. Braeden and Roger both know also and now so do you-" I was finishing when the door burst open again. This time Katie and Alicia were revealed.

"Angelina, what is taking so looo-what?" Alicia cut herself off the same way Angelina had.

"Ugh! Not again! Close the door you two and get in here," I ordered. They came in and sat and I told them what I'd told Angelina.

"And you have to keep this a secret, I don't want the whole school knowing," I finished.

"No problem Fal, but how could you play Quidditch this long being pregnant?" Katie asked.

"Katie, the professionals play into their eighth months," I replied.

"And this explains why Oliver was watching you like a hawk during practice," Alicia realized.

"And Flint, he could've, holy crap!" Angelina had a revelation.

"Why do you think Roger, Oliver and Braeden have been acting like psychopath through all this shit with Flint?" I smiled easily.

"Well, wow, okay then," Alicia stuttered. I heard someone starting to open the door, but this time I had time to stop it.

"DON'T COME IN!" I yelled at the door. I heard outside the voice of Braeden:

"I told you guys," Braeden said, "She may not want you in there."

"Braeden c'mon, it's us, no big. Besides, I caught a glimpse of Angelina in there," Fred replied and began to open the door. I barely had time to get the intangible spell on but not enough to get the visibility spell on it.

"See Braeden it's not like there's anything going-holy shit!" Fred cut himself off.

"Bloody hell! Does everyone have to fucking come into today? I swear I'm going to have Oliver put a lock on that door," I complained and shoved my head under a pillow.

"Oi you three, get your asses in here," Angelina took control for me for a moment.

"And close the door," Alicia added.

I pulled my head from under the pillow, looked around at everyone sitting around on the now queen size (I enlarged it when we first got back) bed and looked for Braeden's face.

Finding it, I ordered, "Braeden you tell them I've already told it twice." And stuck my head back under the pillow in my hand. He proceeded to tell the boys what was going on but I pulled my head back out when I heard he forgot one huge detail.

"And DO NOT tell anyone and DO NOT let anyone ELSE in this room without giving me warning…except Oliver of course," I informed them explicitly.

"Okay, sorry mate," Fred said carefully.

"Don't do that!" Braeden and I ordered at the same time.

We looked at each other in surprise but he let me explain, "Fred, don't treat me any differently. I've been pregnant this entire year, and I've not been any different, so don't treat me like that now," I pleaded.

"Of course," He agreed. Their free period normally would have been over, except now was the lunch period, and they didn't think to leave. Oliver, however, remembered to come.

"Hey Fal, I didn't know what you wanted so I brought some of everything," Oliver said as he opened the door. "Oh, hello…" He looked around, "Fallon are you aware the spells are not on, and there are a fair number of people in the room who didn't know last time I checked," Oliver said in shock.

"Well Oliver," I said in an overly sweet tone, "Remember when you said no one would come in?"

"Yes…" Oliver replied not fully understanding.

"Well, they did come in, before I had time to put any spells back on, so I had to explain. So guess what? Everyone knows our dirty little secret," I spat. I was agitated. He said it would be fine, but it wasn't.

"It's not a dirty secret in any way at all," Oliver replied, and kissed my cheek gently. I never could stay agitated at him, ever.

"Sorry about that," I shook my head, "And the yelling," I said this more to everyone else, "We've just been trying to keep this under wraps. That is why the wedding isn't in the summer. We wanted it before the baby was born."

"It's okay Fal, we didn't exactly show our best manners," George replied.

"Well it looks like everyone knows now," I finished.

"Yeah, and it's about time," Oliver grinned.

"What's it's name?" Alicia asked.

At the same time Oliver and I answered, "Tara."


	22. Chapter 22 Truly

"Tara? That's a nice name," Katie voiced her approval.

We all ended up eating lunch in there and they left. Oliver informed me of the homework I had, which was only a six-inch essay from Hagrid on the bowtruckle. I decided I felt like a shower. That only killed five minutes before I was stuck in bed again.

I actually did my homework same day it was assigned. That was a first. And then, I was bored again…the next two weeks were going to suck. I mean really suck. Even with Oliver and everyone coming into keep me company during their breaks, they'd have practice and stuff. Maybe I could talk Oliver into letting Roger to visit during practice. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

In the mean time…sleep I guess….

"Sleeping again Fallon?" Oliver woke me up quietly later.

"Hmm? Oh, hey," I greeted warmly, "There's nothing else to do, I actually did my homework the day it was assigned…I'm bored out of my mind here Oliver."

He chuckled a little in the low voice I'd become accustomed to, "I'll see what I can find for you to do. Have you picked everything for the wedding? My mom wants to know soon."

"No, I don't like anything in that last catalog, it all looked so extremely girly and fragile," I replied with a sigh.

"I'll ask mum to send another," He soothed.

"Thanks," I replied still quiet. Oliver nuzzled my neck a bit and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Anything else I can do?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm going to get something from the kitchen for our dinner and I'll be right back, okay?" He offered.

"Okay, thanks," I replied with a warm smile. He really was amazing.

He returned and we ate. He pecked me good-bye and made his way off for Quidditch practice and I was left alone again. I didn't blame him, I mean, I knew he had stuff to do, I just got bored, and lonely being stuck in our room alone all day. I'd have to remember to ask Oliver to give Roger the password.

The next day I sent my already complete work with Oliver…okay, I gave it to him the night before. There was no way I'd be cooperative enough in the morning to function that much.

Later when he came for his break, I made my request.

"Oliver would you give Roger the password?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked. He wasn't completely happy about the request, but he wasn't suspicious or anything.

"Because I get bored, and he could come during his breaks. Please?" I asked.

Oliver chuckled softly, "I can't say no when you get that look on your face."

"Thank you," I replied gratefully.

The next two weeks passed slowly. Everyone now knew what was going on with me, all our friends I mean. They all did treat me a bit oddly, but I soon put a stop to it. I did have enough sense to not let my Animagus secret out. Nothing eventful happened during those two weeks other than I finally picked out my wedding stuff. Mrs. Wood, Marla, as she wanted me to call her, had sent me a sheet telling me everything to pick, and I finally had.

Flowers: Red and White Lilies, and Mrs. Wood said there should be some roses

Building: Inside a church.

Food and Cake: I've no idea. I told Mrs. Wood to handle it and the cake. I just requested there be something Oliver and I would eat.

Travel: We'd go everywhere by limo, a tradition wizards picked up from muggles

Dresses: I picked a solid red halter floor length dress for the bridesmaids. My dress was a strapless floor length dress. It was white, obviously, with red silk ribbon at the top and bottom. It was puffy, but it flared at the hip.

And the schedule for the reception and what not I also left up to Mrs. Wood, and my mother who was also planning. The only thing I requested was an afternoon wedding.

As for a honeymoon, Oliver and I figured we'd go on one later, but for the mean time, I didn't really want one right after the wedding. Maybe this summer.

Finally on the start of what would have been my third week in bed Madame Pomfrey came by and ran a few tests.

"Well dear, you are good to go. Just, do be careful this time?" She requested playfully.

"Of course," I laughed. And the next day I could finally go to classes again!

Next Day

"Why was I so excited to get back to class?" I groaned to Oliver as we left Potions.

Oliver gave a hearty laugh and replied, "Because you were bored?"

I gave him a pseudo glare to which he just laughed more.

"Hey mates," Braeden walked up.

"Hey bro," I replied and messed up his hair. He simply shook his head and it all fell back into place. I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

"So what happened in…"Oliver began talking to Braeden but I didn't hear. We were approaching a group of Slytherins, one in particular. I thought I was over what he'd done. I really though I was okay. But, I hadn't seen Flint since then. When I saw him this time though, I realized in a big way I was not over what he'd done.

"How're you doing Grier?" Flint said in a slimy tone. My eyes widened and I pulled a dead stop for a moment. He and his group of friends began laughing at this. No, that was it.

I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. It didn't matter that I hadn't been able to run and practice like normal, my metabolism kept me in shape, and I was a tall person.

"Flint you are an underhanded slimy excuse of a human being, though I find it questionable if are one. If you ever lay another hand on me I swear to Merlin you will not live to see the next day. Do I make myself clear?" I growled.

"You know-" Flint tried to begin but I slammed him into the wall again.

"Do I make myself clear?" I repeated.

"Crystal," He spat.

I let him go and began to make my way back to my awestruck boys.

"Whore," I heard Flint mutter under his breath. I tried to turn around and get back to him but Oliver and Braeden each grabbed an arm and pulled me away (they had to work very hard I might add) as I spat back:

"I heard that you bloody git!"

"Fallon he's not worth it," Braeden grunted. I continued to fight against their restraint as Flint from vanished into the darkness of the dungeon. Soon his little group had disappeared but still I was in a blind rage.

"This is ridiculous!" I vaguely heard Oliver say, "Braeden you're going to have to forgive me for this one." He grabbed my other arm from Braeden slammed me into the wall as softly as he could without losing enough momentum for me to get free then captured my lips with his own.

He was right, it was enough to calm me down, and all the while we could hear Braeden complaining of having to be in the vicinity.

We broke apart I was breathing heavily and Oliver was less so.

"Can you control yourself now?" He asked. I nodded through my panting.

"Good," He added.

"Oliver, I'm glad you got her under control but I never want to see you kiss my sister like that again," Braeden blurted candidly.

"Sorry bro," I said my first calm words, "We'll try not to let it happen again. And thanks you two." And that was the last we spoke of it.

The weeks passed on, but something was pressing on my mind. We had a match against Slytherin the week after Valentines Day. It would actually be a championship game in a sense. If we won, we won the cup. If we lost it was still up for debate. I wanted to play in that match. I couldn't get even with Flint outside the pitch, but I damn sure could inside it. It was just convincing Oliver to let me play that would be the problem. But I had a score to settle, in a big way.

Before then though, there was a Hogsmeade trip, and I believe Oliver was planning something. It did happen to be on Valentines Day.

"Oliver," I laughed, "Where are you taking me?" I was blindly being lead down a path. I know we'd been on the main street of Hogsmeade, but we'd left it some time ago.

"Fallon, we're going to need to fly for a little while, but I'll help you get up," Oliver explained as he stopped.

"So I'm still stuck in a blind fold?" I asked him easily.

"Yup, sorry love," I heard him chuckle and felt a peck on my cheek. "Here's the broom," he handed it to me. I immediately mounted it but managed to resist the urge to automatically kick off. "That's it Fal, just wait for me," Oliver warned gently. I felt him come up behind me, wrap his arms around me and take the broomstick in his hands. "I'm about to kick off," He whispered.

There was a sharp kick from Oliver and then I felt the exhilarating rushing sensation of flight. He moved us forward at a decent, but gentle pace.

A short time later I felt us descend.

"Oliver, will you please take this blindfold off?" I asked politely.

"Just one minute. In the mean time you can take the spell off your stomach. No one will find us here," He replied. I took the spell off and then I heard him mutter a few incantations, probably lighting since it must have gotten dark by now. "There, done," Oliver said. He slipped the silky material from my eyes and I gasped at what lay before me.

We were on top of a small peak. It could have been a large hill or a small mountain. It was pitch black except for the stars that lit the night. On the ground there was a thick blanket, and around it, hovering in the air were small soft silver orbs of light. There were two pillows; obviously we were going to watch the stars. There was also a basket that I suspected contained food.

"Oliver, this is beautiful, thank you," I murmured. He gently took my hand and led me to the blanket. He gave me a warm smile and offered me a glass of pumpkin juice. No alcohol, we had Tara to think about. I had a gift for him too, it was just something I couldn't show him or wrap up, but I think he'll like it nonetheless.

We ate in silence. We didn't need anything else. Being here, with each other on night like tonight was enough to fuel emotions to rival even those on that winter day when he proposed.

"Oliver this is the best Valentine's gift I've ever gotten. It's amazing. Thank you," I took a breath before beginning again, "I've got a gift for you too Oliver."

"You didn't need to do that Fallon," Oliver said in a completely serious tone.

"No, but I wanted to," I replied. Oliver just shook his but look at me expectantly.

"Puddlmere United," Was all I said at first, but of course Oliver wouldn't understand what just that meant. "They've contacted me. They want me to play over the summer for the pro's draft summer program. I told them I could, but I wanted you to come. They nearly died Oliver. They thought you wouldn't even look their way. Oliver, we've both got spots on a summer draft pro team. They're even looking at Braeden too," I informed him with pleasure.

He was dumbstruck for a moment, as if he couldn't even begin to comprehend what I had said. Finally he covered my lips in a fiery passion that was enough to engulf us both.

"Fallon, you are one amazing woman. You may not be able to comprehend why you deserve love, but that is why Fallon, because anyone who ever had the chance to love you is blessed," He murmured.

"I love you too Oliver," I murmured. Now was the time to ask, "I need to ask you a favor though Oliver, and you're not going to like it. You're not going to want to say yes, but I'm going to ask you to trust me."

"Whatever it is, name it," Oliver begged of me, so I gave him what he asked.

"I want to play in that match against Slytherin," I said in a confident voice.

"Fallon, I thought we agreed you wouldn't play until after Tara was born. Why are you second-guessing? Especially where a match against Slytherin is concerned? You could get hurt so easily in a match against them."

"Because Oliver, I'm not through with Flint, and I've got a score to settle that can only be settled on a pitch. Please, let me-" I pleaded, but he cut me off.

"Please don't ask me again, you know I can't say no when you really want something," Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I won't practice, I just want to play. Please," I requested quietly, pleadingly. He took a long look in my eyes and sighed.

"Of course Fallon. Just please be careful," Oliver begged.

"Always," I replied honestly. He pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest and we watched the stars for the rest of the night.

The Next Day

I didn't know it, but today was the day that my last remaining secret, and perhaps my most important would be coming out that very day. Yes, that was the day most of Hogwarts would find out about Tara….

"Oliver…" I murmured. We'd fallen asleep on the hilltop that night. It didn't register that it was Sunday, and Braeden, being the over the top person he was, might freak out if we didn't return that night. It didn't register that we should hurry.

"Oliver, wake up," I murmured again. I rolled over and leaned over him a little, my belly prohibiting anything more.

"Hmm…Fallon? What time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we fell asleep last night," I gave Oliver a peck on the lips.

"Last night?" He murmured not fully awake enough to understand. Suddenly though it hit him. "Last night! Crap, Braeden gonna throw a fit! Let's go!" He jumped up and with a flick of his wand cleaned everything up and fitted it into the picnic basket, including my wand.

"Let's go," Oliver said. I jumped on the broom in front of him and we took off. I quickly saw how far we were from the school. Oliver must have disapperated us last night before we'd flown. "I'm about to apparate to above Hogsmeade," He warned. I grabbed his torso tighter, to which I heard a contented sigh. We were above Hogsmeade a moment later.

We continued to fly until we were close enough to the castle to begin to descend. We landed right on the top of the stairs in front of the doors.

"Good aim love," I complimented him.

"As always," Oliver said with cocky tones in his voice. He opened the door for me and I walked in, thanking him with a smile.

In the entrance hall leading from the Great Hall everyone was just coming out from breakfast. Oliver and my entrance drew a bit of attention, sure, but I still didn't understand why we were being stared at until I finally asked a gaped mouth Braeden.

"Braeden, what's wrong?" I asked.

Solemnly he answered, "You forgot to put your spells back on." I'd forgotten to put my spells back on. Everyone could see my stomach, and that meant they knew what was going on. Everyone, including Marcus Flint.


	23. Chapter 23 Fixing All the Problems

"Wood got you knocked up? No wonder you're attached at the hip, though, I doubt that's where you attached with THAT happened," Marcus was the first to crow the dirty remark from the crowd.

Chuckles from other Slytherins broke out, as well as a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but the Gryffindors remained silent.

"Apparently a broom wasn't all you've been riding!" A nameless voice crowed. My eyes began to water. Oliver saw this and pulled my head to his chest to calm me. This drew most Gryffindors out of their trace-like state. I nearly never cried. This was breaking me apart, and Oliver could feel it, every bit. He was concerned about protecting me, as was my brother, who went about it slightly differently.

"Flint shut your bloody trap!" Braeden roared at him

"Why? It's not like you can!" He crowed back.

"You'll close it if you want to see tomorrow!" A Gryffindor screamed back.

"What'll you do about it?" A Slytherin yelled.

"Do you really want to find out?" Fred now yelled.

"Do you?" A Slytherin challenged.

"Silence!" I heard the word rumble from Oliver's chest. Surprisingly, the room grew quiet. "We're engaged, so it doesn't matter if she's pregnant or not, she's to be my wife, so it doesn't matter if she's pregnant. It's mine. She's to be my wife, so she has every reason to be pregnant. And if and of you bastards say another word to her about it so help me I'll make you wish you hadn't," Oliver roared. The crowd, other than the Gryffindors dispersed. They each gave their encouragement and left also.

I was still hugged to his chest so I couldn't see it, but behind me the professors all stood in a line with smiles. They each gave him a look that clearly said 'Good job Mr. Wood.' They left as if they'd seen nothing.

"Oliver," I murmured and looked up at him.

"Yeah Fal?" He asked tenderly.

"This isn't going to be easy?" I asked, referring to the next few months.

"No, but when is our life ever easy?" He asked.

"Before the baby," I replied honestly, sickening myself.

He gave me a long searching look, then answered, "It may have been simpler, but before the baby, you weren't mine, and I wasn't yours, I didn't love the way I do now, or if I did, I didn't know it, and I can't go back to that, never again. Fallon, the baby has indirectly been the cause of that. I love you, and Tara. Don't ever think she was a mistake. It happened on accident, but it was the best bloody accident I ever did.

"Thank you," I told him gratefully. That was enough for both of us. He wrapped an arm around me, and we made our way up to the tower. I don't know if it was because they'd really disappeared or if they just got out of site upon seeing Oliver walk up, but on the way up we ran into no one. I mean the halls were literally deserted.

Six Days Later

Nearly a week had passed. I continued to use the spells on my stomach, though everyone knew what was there. The Quidditch match was tomorrow. People had stared and made rude comments, though only out of earshot of Oliver. I didn't want him to be troubled anymore than he already was, so I didn't tell him. He, and all of my friends really had been extremely overly protective….I don't want to talk about that though.

Something else of interesting consequence had finally happened during this time. I don't know what it was, maybe something in the water, but the couples I'd had a suspicion would get together finally did, and it was Oliver and my turn to say 'about time' which we most definitely did.

Yes, you guessed it, Angelina and Fred, Alicia and George, and Katie and my brother. I don't really know at all what caused it, but they did get together. I figured it was time to ask.

"Hey, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, come up to Oliver's and my dorm tonight? We're inviting the guys too, just everyone hanging out, tonight after dinner. Sound good?" I asked.

"Sure," [Angelina]

"Sounds Great," [Alicia]

"We haven't just hung out in awhile," [Katie]

"Awesome, I've got to run," I said

"Sure," [Angelina]

"Sounds Great," [Alicia]

"We haven't just hung out in awhile," [Katie]

"Awesome, I've got to run," I said

"Sure," [Angelina]

"Sounds Great," [Alicia]

"We haven't just hung out in awhile," [Katie]

"Awesome, I've got to run," I said

"Sure," [Angelina]

"Sounds Great," [Alicia]

"We haven't just hung out in awhile," [Katie]

"Awesome, I've got to run," I said happily, "But I'll see you in a few hours." And with that I made my way to potions class.

That Night

"Hey, c'mon I'm on the way up too," I grabbed Katie from the common room. Upstairs we were the last two to arrive.

"Geez, late again," [Fred]

"What else is new?" [George]

"Sorry!" I complained as I plopped on the edge of the bed, and fell off because I landed on a corner….

"Beautiful sis," Braeden laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation.

"Eww, I don't want that mate, save it for Oliver," Braeden joked.

"Fine, I will," I replied with a smirk and made my way to Oliver where I sat on his laps. He wore an amused expression on his face. I was about to make contact when Braeden finally understood…the idiot.

"Oh stop! Can't you keep off him for five minutes?" Braeden whined. We all started laughing. This was like old times, except this time Roger was here. I'd asked Oliver to bring him.

"Fine, but you have to tell us about you and Katie," I ordered, then snaked my eyes to the others, "You too, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina. You don't think I didn't notice. I did, and you hadn't told me!" I feigned hurt. They laughed at my bad acting.

"Alright, well, basically what happened with us," Braeden gave Katie a little squeeze, "Isn't all that exciting. We'd always gone to the balls together and stuff. One day we were both in a rush and literally crashed into each other. I accidentally ended up on top," Braeden grew a bit red as the catcalls came, and Katie continued:

"And we started laughing, and then he leaned down and kissed me, almost out of no where. I kissed back, and well…he pretty much just asked me out once we were both standing again. We ended up being late to class."

"Aww, that's cute," Alicia commented.

"I suppose so," I agreed, but added as an afterthought, "Braeden, could you have been less smooth?" He grew redder at that, and everyone laughed.

"Well in my case," Fred tried to begin.

"No way mate, this is my story to tell," George butted in.

"Guys," Katie tried to calm them to no avail.

"Oi! Shut your traps!" Angelina yelled. They stopped the arguing and stared. Fred started laughing.

"That's my girl."

"Basically what happened," Angelina began, "Is that Alicia and I mixed up which twin was which-" I couldn't help but cut her off.

"Haven't I told you how to tell them apart yet?" I asked, incredulous.

"No, but you'll need to later," Angelina replied.

"Anyway, what happened," Alicia pressed on, "Is that Fred went to ask Angelina out, and I was trying to ask George out. I thought I was talking to Fred, so I didn't ask."

"And Angelina thought I was George so she said no," Fred added.

"When we finally straightened the whole mess out," George started the ending.

"We were back in the common room," Fred added.

"And we finally, with everyone in one place managed to convince the girls of who was who," George continued.

"And then the original asking out finally happened," Alicia finished.

"I'm hungry…" Fred announced.

"Anyone up for sneaking down to the kitchens?" George suggested.

Everyone was game for it…except me. In all honesty I hadn't been leaving Gryffindor tower unless it was for class or meals, and sometimes Oliver or Braeden had to talk me into coming to meals. It was really that…the Gryffindors tried to be supporting enough, but I knew that some, mostly those who didn't know much about Oliver and myself, thought badly of us, but at least had the decency to keep it to themselves. The Hufflepuffs constantly were showing the most disgustingly obvious pity of me. The Ravenclaws, other than Roger, figured I must have been an idiot not to use a contraceptive spell, and the Slytherins were always jeering things if they though Oliver or I couldn't here. It was actually becoming depressing. I didn't want any of our friends to know though, so I kept it to myself. I think I was even managing to keep it from Oliver and Braeden, which is rather difficult for me to do.

"You guys go ahead, I'm not really hungry," I lied. Oliver gave me a strange look.

"You know, neither am I. You guys go," Oliver added. They left, curious looks on their faces, as Oliver and I rarely turned down food, but said nothing. Once they were gone Oliver addressed me:

"Fallon what's wrong? You've not been eating well lately. You've been going to bed earlier than normal, I've had to remind you twice in one day about your medicine, and you've been too quiet. I want to know what's going on," Oliver asked of me gently.

"It's nothing really, I wasn't hungry," I desperately tried to lie again. I didn't want to put more on his shoulders. Right as I said that thought, my stomach growled…perfect.

"You're lying. You're not very good at lying to me. Please Fallon, tell me?" He requested again.

"Oliver it's just that," I paused trying to think of how to continue, "You've been kept in the dark, but people outside of the tower aren't treated me normally. Hell, people in the tower aren't. The Gryffindors think I've shamed them, the Hufflepuffs pity me, the Ravenclaws think I'm stupid and the Slytherins…" I trailed off.

"They what?" He asked, in a tone that suggested control. He knew I was not okay right now, and managed to keep control. Wow, he was growing up…he was ready to be a father, whether he knew it or not.

"They've been calling me things, passing notes and drawings, making sure you or Braeden never saw them. I didn't want you to know because you've already got enough on your plate. It's has actually been kind of bad…" I trailed off and wiped a tear from my eye, "They've been calling me things, whore, slut, you name it. And you, they've been insulting you, which has been the worst. Calling you the ultimate prolific and… " I just stopped, I didn't want to go on.

"Oh Fallon, baby…" He didn't call me that often. He pulled me close and wiped away the tears.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, shh…" He comforted me further. "Here's what we're gonna do. Tomorrow, you're going to kick Flint's ass so hard he won't have one anymore. Then we're going to walk around this castle with our heads held high. You're still in great shape, even with the spells off. Yes, I know you've gone running occasionally, and that Indian stuff…yoga? Whatever. Then, we're going to get married in about three weeks, and if anyone says anything guess what? You can fire back at them that married people are supposed to have children. Then we'll finish school, I'll go play for Puddlemere, and you'll get back in shape so you can take your spot. We'll buy a place out in the country, and raise Tara there. How does that sound?" Oliver whispered.

"Like a fairytale I don't seem to deserve despite what everyone says," I laughed a little. He could always do that, get me laughing I mean.

"Lets get some sleep shall we?" Oliver suggested. My answer was a yawn. "I'll take that as a yes," He chuckled. He got up and turned off the light. I crawled under the covers. I felt Oliver wrap his strong arms around me.

"I love you. Good night baby," These were the last words I heard before I drifted off into the night.

The Next Morning

No one knew about what we were planning today, only the team. Everyone else would be surprised. There was no reason I couldn't play, and I had a score to settle. I

I replaced the spells and pulled on my Quidditch uniform. If we won today, we would win the Quidditch cup, and inevitably the House Cup. We would be throwing everyone for a shock.

"Ready?" Oliver asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go to breakfast, I'm starved," I replied.

"That's my girl. I'm glad to see you've got an appetite again," He grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek.

We made our way downstairs. We pretty much caused the open-mouthed fish gaze in our own tower alone. Why? Because I was in uniform, and carrying my broom. I pretty much had the same effect to anyone who saw me that morning.

In the great hall we ignored the gawking and ate with our team. I could help but notice, much to my satisfaction, Flint had a look on his face that looked as if someone had just shot a hex at him. It was excellent. As we were getting up to leave, Professor McGonagall beckoned to me to come over.

"Fallon, do us all a favor, and kick his ass…just be careful."

We made our way down to the pitch for warm-ups and for Oliver and myself to check the conditions. Soon the match was set to start. The captains just had to shake hands. Oliver made to shake Flint's, but I moved his hand aside and took Flint's. He pulled me in, like guys do for a hug, and muttered in my ear:

"I'm taking down you and baby Wood too."

"I'd like to see you try," I growled back, "Hell hath no fury like Fallon when she's pissed, and I'm beyond pissed at you Flint, your ass is mine," I vowed.

"Players, to your brooms," Madame Hooch commanded. I straddled my broom, and waited for the whistle. With the sharp sound, I kicked off, and the game was on.


	24. Chapter 24 When Death Comes Early

I was playing more aggressively than I ever had in my life. I didn't realize until the game started that this was more than revenge. I was in this game showing people that my life wasn't over. It was showing them that Oliver and I wanted this baby, and that I wasn't dead. Life wasn't going to start being bad, and that I need no one's pity. And, on top of that, this game was to kick ass.

"And that's another goal for Fallon! She is on fire today! I'd watch my back if I were you Flint!" Lee roared in a magically loud voice.

Flint took possession of the quaffle after I scored. The score of the game was Slytherin zero, Gryffindor fifty. Like Lee said, I was on fire, and my girls (and Braeden) were right there with me.

Anyway, Flint had the quaffle I was racing back to catch up with him but there simply was no way I could catch him. Angelina nearly had the quaffle before she was elbowed in the stomach. He literally crashed through Katie, and Braeden was dealing with a bludgers. Flint decided that instead of trying to miss Oliver he was going to hit him- hard, hard enough to send Oliver, broom and all through the goal hoop. They got the points; it was a legal move.

I flew fast than I ever thought possible and managed to catch Oliver on the front of my broom.

"You okay hun?" I asked.

"Ugh…" He trailed off, "Yeah, help me get to my broom." It was hovering a few feet above us. I rose up, and he grabbed it, and then tossed me the quaffle. Now that I knew he was all right, I was even madder. The move was a legal one, but it was dirty, and only a last resort, which Flint shouldn't have used.

"Talk about team work! Excellent display of…whatever the hell that was by Fallon and Oliver Wood," Lee didn't realize he had used Wood for my last name. It wasn't that yet, but I did like how it sounded. Fallon Wood. Hmm.

I tore down the field, and ignored Braeden's calling for a pass. Flint was coming right at me, as if I would swerve away. Ha, that's funny. When he didn't move I just kept going, and literally crashed right through him. He went toppling downward, losing altitude, but he had his broom so he'd fine. I made it to the goal posts and stopped dead. I gave the Keeper a look that wouldn't have just killed, it would have killed, brought you back to life, and then killed you again. He was terrified of it to the point where I simply got within a foot of the post and tossed it in, only to dive down and catch it again.

This time the Keeper had gotten his wits about him enough to pay attention, but when he tried to catch it, I'd thrown it hard enough he went through the goal post too. It was much less violent than what happened with Oliver though.

The keeper managed to keep it after the goal though, and tossed it to Flint. He tried to start moving again, but I stole it back before he could get more than a foot.

"This is unbelievable! I've see this girl play for years, but she's is doing…. damn Fallon!" He cried as I scored again. This time the Keeper had enough sense to throw the quaffle to one of his chasers down field, or he tried anyway.

"Great interception by Braeden!" Braeden tore down the field. He began a passing drill with me, until Flint came upon me. He was ready to do anything he could to prevent my scoring. He punched me, right in the gut. It wasn't hard enough to knock the wind out of me, stupid git, but it was enough to send me over the edge. He only did it because he was trying to hurt my baby. So far in the game I've been keeping it legal. Not any more. Quaffle still in hand, I knocked broom to where he was sitting on his ass, and kicked him in the groin, hard. He literally doubled over, and barely managed to float.

"I just did the entire wizarding world a favor, no babies for you Flint," I told him in a sickly sweet fake voice. I flew slowly and lazily to the goal post. I stopped in front of the goal posts and faked out the keeper for another score.

"That is another ten points to Gryffindor. The score is now ninety to ten," Lee announced.

I saw Flint fly down, weakly to Madame Hooch. They spoke for a moment before she called all of the player down to her level.

"Flint has requested I make an inquiry about a foul. Fallon, did you kick him in the groin?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes, and glad I did too, did the wizarding world a service I did," I answered honestly. Madame Hooch said nothing for a moment, then said:

"This would be a serious charge, but since I didn't see it I cannot pass a judgment on it. Back to the game!" She roared.

Flint's mouth dropped a foot, and the entire Slytherin crowd began shouting jeers. A smirk grew on my face as I readied myself to begin, but then I noticed something. Malfoy and Harry weren't here.

"Where are the seekers?" I roared. Everyone looked around and noticed what I did. We all began jerking to look around, and finally we spotted them weaving in and out each other desperately chasing the fasted moving snitch I'd ever seen. They'd circled the silent pitch three times without making any leeway; finally I got enough sense to order my team.

"Fred, George, go!" They immediately knew what I was talking about. They chased down the bludgers and with incredible aim sent them flying at Malfoy, forcing him to yield. Harry with an extra burst of speed managed to get the snitch in his fingertips.

"And that's it! The Quidditch Cup goes to Gryffindor!" Lee roared. It was an absolute uproar. Everyone was worked into a frenzy. I don't even remember how we got up to Gryffindor tower; I only knew that it happened.

Once at the tower, Oliver led me up to our room.

"C'mon, you need a shower, you're filthy," He laughed.

"And you're one to talk?" I retorted with a grin.

"Nope, I'm dirty too. That's why we're going to go shower now.

Half an hour later we'd gotten out of the shower, and gotten dressed. I knew the party downstairs would be well under way.

"C'mon Oliver! They're going to be waiting to make a fuss over our being late down stairs!" I called. Oliver was still in the bathroom for some reason.

"Sorry, coming," he replied and came out of the bathroom, "I just got a letter from my mum. I was going to read it, but I can read it later."

"Okay, lets go then," I replied. He took my hand in mine, and we made our way downstairs for the celebration.

The Next Night

"Oliver, didn't you want to read that letter from your mum?" I remembered.

"Oh yeah, thanks hun," He replied. The letter had been in the bathroom because that was where the owl had come, because that was were the only window into our dorm was.

He retrieved it from the bathroom and plopped on the bed in front of me. I began absentmindedly massaging his shoulders as he opened the letter.

"Oh god…" Oliver murmured.

"Oliver, what is it?" I asked concern in my voice.

"Oh my bloody Merlin," He swore.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" I asked, I was becoming scared.

"Shit!" He crowed. He slammed a hand on the bed. He stormed out of the room, leaving the letter. I was in shock. I had to know what was wrong before I chased after him. I picked it up and read:

_Oliver,_

_ I've some devastating news. Your father is dead. He was murdered at pitch. We don't know who or why, but you need to return home as soon as you can. We'll be holding the funeral on Wednesday. Please return soon, I need you._

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

I read the letter through twice. I couldn't believe it. The man had been a second father to me, but more importantly, he was Oliver's father…crap! I had to find Oliver! Now! 

I raced away from the tower after Oliver. Somehow I instinctively knew where he'd go. It always started at the pitch, and it always ended there.

"Hey Fallon!" Someone yelled, but I didn't stop to look.

"Where's your other half Fallon?" Someone else asked, but I didn't stop then.

"Look, there's Fallon, any more secrets we should know about?" Someone else yelled rudely, but I didn't stop even then.

Soon I found myself outside, running across the moonlit grounds toward the almost haunting pitch leering down at me. I knew Oliver was there, and I knew he needed me.

I ran to the middle of the pitch and began scan the field. I didn't see him there. I looked all through the stands, but nothing…

The locker room. Of course. I dashed off toward them knowing that's the only place Oliver could be at this point.

I opened the door with a burst. I was too concerned about Oliver to be worried about whether or not I was being quiet

He was sitting there, looking completely empty in the eye, as if he was physically there, but mentally…really, he looked as if someone had given him the dementor's kiss. I didn't need to say anything. We'd long since needed words to express anything we were trying to say. I glided quietly over to where he sat silently with his back leaned against the wall.

I lowered myself to sit beside him and said nothing for a time. I heard Oliver begin to make these difficult to describe sounds, but basically he was attempting to hold back tears.

I wrapped an arm around his back and pulled his head to my shoulder, and with this he knew he shouldn't hold back anymore. He began crying in a way I could never remember him crying in. He was crying enough that the shoulder of my shirt was becoming soaked, but I didn't care. He was breaking apart inside, and I was trying my damnedest to help hold him together. I owed him that much, he needed me now as much as I'd always needed him.

I began to rock my body a little. It was a soothing motion, I knew. It felt a bit weird at first; because I was a bit smaller than him, but slowly I felt the shudders his body had been making come to a stop. I'd been suppressing my own feelings thus far, because I had to be strong for Oliver. I was fighting to continue so now. Daire Wood, Oliver's father, had been like a dearly loved uncle, a godfather, hell he was my second father. He'd been there for almost as much of my life as my own father had been. He was the one who taught me how to do my first flip for a fake. I choked further emotion back, knowing Oliver needed me to be strong. He couldn't try and console me as well.

Soon his breathing was calm enough that I felt that he was strong enough to talk to.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow Oliver," I informed him.

"I'm glad," He replied in a tone that could only be honesty.

"I love you, it's going to be okay, I promise," I tried to comfort him.

"I only believe you because you promise, because I have trouble seeing what is okay right now," He murmured. I found his wand; it must have been in his jeans. I quietly removed the charms on my stomach.

"That is what's okay Oliver, our little girl. No, she won't know all of her grandparents, but she's going to know her parents well, and you are a product of your father," I replied tenderly.

Later we walked silently up to the tower. I could tell there was an air of sadness about us as even the pictures gave sympathetic looks.

Oliver crashed as soon as we returned. As he slept I packed a bag for each of us, and sent a letter to Dumbledore through the floo. I simply told him we were required at home and would return at the earliest, sometime next week.

I placed the bags on the floor at the end of the bed and set the magical alarm clock for nine-thirty. I placed sound and lock spells on the door. We were sleeping in tomorrow. We both needed it. Finally I wrote a letter to Braeden and left it on the desk. I explained to him what happened, and offered him to come home if he wanted. I knew he would, but he didn't need to go as soon as possible. Oliver did, and Oliver needed me with him.

The Next Morning

The alarm went off quietly, though just loud enough to wake me.

"Oliver," I murmured a softer awakening than the alarm clock. "Oliver, wake up, it's time to go home."

At this his eyes opened slowly. Even at a glance I could see the sadness shining from his eyes. It was enough to shatter the fragile stability my heart had managed to maintain. The safeguard was falling apart, and so was Oliver.

"I've already packed, c'mon, let's go home," I murmured again. He nodded and grabbed the bags. Even under all the anguish he felt, he was a gentleman. I lifted the charms from the room.

Oliver grabbed some floo powder and gave me a nod, to let me know we'd go together. He then said clearly the name of where we were going, our home:

"Wood Estate!"


	25. Chapter 25 Since the Letter

The room was empty. This was a living room that would normally be lively and full of light, but not today. I held Oliver's hand in my own, hoping to comfort him a little. I removed the spell from my stomach, remembering that I wasn't at school.

The house was eerily quiet. It seriously felt as if there was a hole where he'd been. I always called Oliver's parents Mr. and Mrs. Wood, out of courtesy, but I could have called him anything I liked. I wish I would've called him something else…uncle maybe. He was just more to me than 'Mr. Wood'.

Eventually we found where everyone was. When I say everyone, I mean my parents included. I knew they would be here. Mrs. Wood- no, I should start calling her something else, like I'd wanted to with Mr. Wood. I called my own mother Mom, so I think I should call her by her name, Moira.

We walked into the kitchen to find what might be the saddest scene I've ever seen. My own parents had bags under their eyes. They looked like they hadn't slept in a week. Chances were though, that they hadn't. My mother had a wrinkle or two she'd never had before and my father was a bit gray in the beard.

Moira Wood though, looked like a completely different person. Her hair was streaked with gray. Her eyes were sunken and dead looking. They had more bags than I'd ever seen any person with. She was thin, too thin. And she had to many wrinkles for a woman who was just forty.

The room was silent. Everyone was sipping on coffee. Normally we drank tea. The only time we drank coffee was when we needed something stronger. We entered silently, but when a floorboard creaked the three faces looked up to Oliver and myself.

Oliver went to his mother and pulled her to his chest. He towered over her now. She hugged him back as tears began to fall; something it appeared was not uncommon for her now.

I went to my own father and was wrapped in a hug by him and my mother. We all shared this quiet moment, each of us trying, and failing to find strength in each other. Finally my father broke the silence.

"You kids go put your things away," He directed in a very hoarse tone. He sounded as if maybe he hadn't spoken in a few days.

I followed Oliver up to his room. I knew I'd be with him, it wasn't even a question anymore, we all knew that everyone needed someone now, and Oliver was whom I needed. Unfortunately, who Moira needed was dead.

We placed our bags on the end of his bed, but made no motion to unpack. This room was so familiar, but now that so much had happened, between us, this family, and most of all, Oliver's father, the just seemed…different, even though it was identical to how it was left.

We made our way back downstairs. No one had moved so much as an inch. It seemed as if everyone were so grief-stricken that no one could bring themselves to function by any meaning of the word.

"Where's Braeden?" My mother managed.

"We left him a note explaining where we went, and told him to come if he felt the need, so he'll be here in about an hour I guess," I replied.

She nodded a numb response and we fell into the painful silence again. It was as if everyone was trying to fall out of pain, but no one could because we were all feeding off each other's pain.

There was a cracking sound of an apparating person. A moment later a woman dressed in a neat set of robes appeared. Pinned on her chest was a pin identifying her as a ministry of magic official.

"Mrs. Wood, I would like to offer you my deepest condolences. My name is Elizabeth Jenkins, I work in the Magical Law Enforcement department, and we've discovered the origin of your husband's murder," Jenkins tried to keep everything as painless as possible, but in a situation like this, there was going to be pain.

Ms. Wood couldn't seem to bring herself to speak, so someone else would need to take control of the situation. I expected my father, but it was not he.

"Oliver Wood," He took Jenkins hand after leaving my side, "The late Mr. Wood was my father. What do you know?"

"Do you know a Flint?" The woman asked. That was it. The steady control Oliver had been the one to pull blew. His eyes grew wide and he uttered a single curse before storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that, please excuse me," I apologized to the poor woman and hurried off after Oliver. I found him in a room that had been a favorite of everyone's. It had a large magical screen for watching quidditch matches. There were also several couches and posters on the wall.

Oliver was in the room, pacing, hitting the wall, and swearing. He didn't hear me come in. He was leaning against the wall. I put a hand on his shoulder, but said nothing first. He was completely shocked and swung around. He accidentally hit me across the face as his arm had been half raised to hit the wall. I put a hand to my face and went wide-eyed. Oliver actually did the same thing until he spoke.

"Oh god, Fallon I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit _you_-" He began to explain, but I stopped him.

"I'm going to chalk this up as my surprising you, your being a bit careless, and the fact that both of us are emotionally distraught, but Oliver, never lay a hand on me like that again," I informed him in a voice that wasn't angry.

"Of course, never," He murmured, then lost himself in thought for a moment, "Fallon, when will that bastard leave us alone? What did we do to him other than retaliate? Why won't he leave us alone?" He sounded desperate.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him, "He's jealous that we have everything he never will, and the only was he can satisfy his unhappiness is to make others unhappy, but one day I promise that son of a bitch will get what's coming to him if I have to bloody my own wand," I vowed.

That Night

The funeral was to the next day. Braeden would be arriving late tonight. He received the note later than we anticipated and he had to pack and talk to Dumbledore before he came.

We lay in bed, barely touching. I was trying to wait until Oliver's breathing slowed to that of his slumbering state before I shed my own tears. I'd not shed one yet, and I was going insane from my own pain.

Soon enough I thought I heard the gentle slowing of breath and allowed the tears to fall. I wasn't making much noise, but it was enough to alert a nonsleeping person that I was crying. I thought Oliver was asleep, but he wasn't.

He rolled over and pulled me to his bare chest, and murmured sleepily, "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," I tried to lie. As if that were going to work on Oliver.

"Don't try and lie. What's wrong?" He murmured.

"I just…I've been trying to be strong for the both of us, because you were there for me, but I don't think I can handle being strong for us both," I tried again, honestly, this time.

"Oh Fallon," He murmured groggily, and gave me a little squeeze, "you don't have to do that. When I did what I did for you, I did take my time to deal with it. You have to grieve too, baby. You lost someone close to you too. Don't bottle it up again please, just let it out."

"Okay," was all I answered. It was all that we needed. He let me get it out of my system, and I wrapped my arms around him as well. Finally feeling safe and comfortable enough we both drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day

Braeden, Oliver, and I all sat in the front row. Our parents wanted us to speak. Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George ended up showing up themselves, plus many people that I'd known since before I can properly remember. The ceremony started simply, everyone entered, and then when it stopped, it was time to Oliver, Braeden, and I to speak. Braeden went first.

"This man was like a father to me, only I had my own also. I guess what I'm saying is that thanks to him, and his family, I grew up with two sets of parents, plus a brother. He will be missed," Braeden finished. My brother was never very wordy.

He took his seat again, and then it was my turn. Great. I had the spell off, and it was apparent to everyone about my stomach, but at this point I could care less. It seemed like there were so many things more important than hiding the fact that I was pregnant, considering I was happy about it.

"Mr. Wood never wanted me to call him that. It seemed too formal. I still called him that though, out of respect. Now I wish I had called him something else. Uncle maybe, but he wouldn't want me to regret something as petty as a name, so I won't. I owe this man so much. I found the love of my life in his son. I'm finally going to officially be part of his family, just a little too late," I paused and sighed then continued, "He may be gone, but his legacy will go on," I placed a hand on my stomach, "I wish he would have had the chance to meet little Tara, but wishes don't always come true. I'd just like to say something I know he'll have wanted someone to say. Don't linger in his death too long. Daire Wood was a man who loved life, and lived it well. He wouldn't want the ones he cared for to end their lives with his." I gave Oliver's hand a little squeeze as I sat, and he made his way up.

"My father should not be dead, but one very spiteful person had someone end his life. It is sad that this person must be so unhappy that he cannot move on past others happiness. I wish he could know better, but apparently he doesn't. My father was not angry at these kinds of people, even when he is wronged by them. I wanted to be angry with my father's murderer. I wanted to be angry so bloody much, but something won't let me. My father wouldn't have been angry. He wouldn't have wanted me to be angry. I know my father is proud of me as a whole, but he would not be proud of my actions if I chose to take revenge. He wouldn't be proud if I stayed angry. He wouldn't be proud of you either. I know it's hard, because the world has lost one bloody incredible man, but don't be angry. He wouldn't like it."

Oliver sat down. People stood to pay their final respect, and Oliver pulled me to his lap. We wrapped ourselves up in one another, trying to find a comfort that wasn't there.

I glanced around to see Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, and Braeden and Katie in similar positions. They were trying to find a way to fill a hole that was gaping painfully. The others had not been quite as close, but all of them at spent ample amount of time with the Woods. They really were in love, I thought to myself. There was at least that condolence.

Soon enough everyone left except myself, Oliver, Braeden, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred and George. And our parents of course. The eight of us would be taking a port key back to Hogwarts in the morning. In the mean time though, everyone was staying with the Woods. I imagine my own house must be scarce, and gathering dust.

Dinner that night was really just an affair of 'there is food in the kitchen, eat whenever you get hungry.'

The next morning leaving was a sober event. We said good-bye to my parents, and promised to see them at the rehearsal dinner for the wedding in two weeks. It was hard to believe that March was that fast approaching, but it was, the calendar can't lie after all.

At school we didn't bother to unpack. It was Monday, but we didn't go to class either. Anyone who saw us would think that someone had died. Well guess what they did.

Monday Night

I'd been particularly uncomfortable without the spells on my stomach today, so I slipped into my tigress form.

"Oliver, do you have the transfiguration notes-" Angelina was asking Oliver as they both mounted the stairs. She cut herself off, "Fallon, you are ridiculously distracting like that, because you make a pretty cat." I lazily opened one eye to look at her but did nothing.

_ "_You know Fal," Oliver commented, "Even as a tiger you look pregnant. I wonder what would happen if you went into labor like that." He was being a little humorous. I lifted my head and looked at him, then pulled a very un-tiger like thing. I stuck my tongue out at him. This was enough to make them laugh a fair bit. It was the first time I'd heard the laugh since…the day Oliver and I read that letter.


	26. Chapter 26 Returning

We returned to school the next day. People obviously asked questions. It was a little weird for most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to vanish the day after their grand victory and reappear days later looking near death.

All the questions helped none of us. We were trying to move forward, but it was hard when all people wanted to know was where we were, what had happened, and were we all right. Obviously we weren't okay, but we would get there if left alone. There was a satisfaction in my noticing that Flint was nowhere to be found, and Slytherins had the sense to scatter if Oliver, Braeden, or myself drew within five feet of them.

The first week after was the hardest. Oliver and I spent most nights that week, one of us cradling the other, trying to stop the tears. We'd lost a father. He'd be the same if mine had died.

The second week came easier as we managed to get some sleep. The bags under our eyes, all of our friends' eyes, lessened. We all were healing, slowly, but surely. I seemed to spending more and more time as a tigress. I just felt extremely comfortable that way, compared to how awkward I felt as a human. Some would have said to use the spells, but I couldn't help but notice Oliver was happier when I didn't.

The end of the second week brought us all away from the castle again for the rehearsal dinner, and then the wedding.

The wedding…wow. If you'd told me what would happen a year ago, I'd laugh at you like you were insane then fly away, but now…now I was happy, excited, and most of all, I was ready. Oliver and I had been acting like a married couple for a while now anyway, or at least that's what Braeden's been calling us, the old married couple. After which Katie would hit him upside the head and everyone laughed.

Friday, the day of the rehearsal dinner:

We had permission from Dumbledore to leave, so the eight of us took advantage of the fact that the rehearsal dinner wasn't until that night, and slept in. Oliver and I were the first awake.

"Wake up Oliver," I murmured to him. He woke easily, which was unusual.

"Morning love," He greeted sleepily.

"Morning," I replied. We lay there silently for a moment, looking into each other's eyes before Oliver spoke again.

"We're getting married tomorrow," He smiled. I returned him smile, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well, we have to get home first, and in order to do that we have to get out of this bed," And with that I removed myself from the bed.

I grabbed my things and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. I was mid-way through washing my hair when the shower curtain opened, allowing cold air to enter.

"What? Oliver close the curtain, its letting cold air in," I ordered. You know, I hadn't thought about it, but Oliver had really seen me naked before. We were extremely drunk the first time we had sex, and we hadn't really done anything else in that neighbor hood.

"I can tell," He laughed, clearly staring at my chest.

"Well, I've got to finish washing, gawk if you like," I grinned haughtily.

"I think I like the idea of that," Oliver grinned. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair with Oliver still staring at me.

"Are you going to bath yourself?" I asked curiously. Seems ridiculous for him to come get in the shower just to watch me.

"I suppose," Oliver replied, as if he didn't like the idea. I laughed and handed him the bottle of shampoo. I reached for the conditioner, and then lathered my hair in that. I rinsed it out just after Oliver rinsed his.

I grabbed the body wash and began washing. Oliver was just watching me again, with a dreamy look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as I washed my arms.

"You, our baby, our family," He answered honestly. My eyes immediately flicked down to my protruding stomach.

"That's sweet. I figured it be something sexual. No offense, but men do have a tendency to think about that," I joked.

"Well, that's always on my mind," He laughed, "But it's not as if women don't think about it."

"Really? What makes you say that?" I grinned as I washed my neck.

"The fact that I noticed you keep looking from my eyes down to my cock and then back up to my face, trying to cover the fact that you looked anywhere else," Oliver laughed harder as I blushed at being caught.

"Well I'm allowed to look too," I replied as I washed my stomach. I attempted to wash my back, but couldn't. Oliver laughed at me and said:

"Here, give me that." I handed him the sponge I'd been using and moved my hair to the side for him. He washed my back, and I expected him to stop, but then he went lower. He washed my lower back, then my butt, and then my legs. It wasn't even sexual like some might think. It was really more of him being thoughtful.

He knew I could move flexibly when I had the spells off, which he also knew I did as often as I did because he liked it. He stood up and grinned.

"Turn around," He murmured in my ear. I followed his instructions complacently.

He washed my lower stomach, then skipped to the tops of my thighs then down my calves, but he did ignore part of my anatomy that had to be cleaned whether he did it or I did. Madame Pomfrey specifically mentioned that needed to clean.

He looked up at me with a look on his face that kind of said, 'what now?'.

"It's okay," I replied. Those few words were enough to convey what was being said. He took the sponge and finished.

Then I demanded he clean himself, after which we both dried off, dressed, and went to make sure the others were awake…

"GEORGE! WAKE UP!" I demanded. Of course they weren't awake. That would require a level of responsibility my boys didn't command. Of course simply yelling wasn't going to work. I'd already replaced the spells, so it was okay to do what I was about to do.

I jumped on him, causing him to spazz out and literally jump out of the bed…. and straight to the floor.

"Damn Fallon! Did you have to wake me up like that?" George asked.

"Yes," I replied, and pulled the same tactic on Braeden, while Oliver, laughing, tried to wake Fred, but could hold his wits about him enough to do that.

"Oi Fallon! What gives?" Braeden growled.

"Good morning to you too. Time to get up; you were sleeping in too much. You've got to get going or we're gonna be late, and you know Mom and Moira are going to go crazy if we're late…well, if I'm late," I revised. Braeden gave me a funny look at hearing Moira, but said nothing.

"All right. We'll get Fred, go check on the girls," Braeden sighed as he dragged himself up from the floor.

"All right," I agreed easily. Not to my surprise the girls were already awake and ready to go. They were just retrieving bags from their dorm and placing them in the common room.

"We're good to go. Get your stuff down here, and we'll hurry the boys along," Angelina volunteered.

"Thanks, I'll do that. I don't think Oliver is helping them any, so feel free to kick him out." And with that I made my way up to our dorm and carried down my duffle bag then Oliver's. Well, I was halfway down the stairs when Oliver grabbed the bags from my hands.

"Don't do that, I've got it. You shouldn't be carrying too much weight anyway," He grinned.

"As you wish," I replied. I wasn't about to complain.

About fifteen minutes later Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had managed to herd the boys into the common room. Everyone grabbed their things…well, Oliver grabbed mine, but anyway we gathered round and all touched a portkey.

Grier Lodge

"There you are! You barely made it on time! Come quickly," My mother buzzed about, "You girls, come with me. The seamstress we've hired wants to check to dresses and make any necessary adjustments. Boys, Mr. Grier is in the kitchen waiting to take you to get tuxes if you don't have them."

Then we all separated according to my mother's specifications. We girls followed my mother to a sitting room upstairs that was now devoid of its normal furniture. Moira, and a lady I didn't recognize who must be the seamstress were waiting.

"Okay, I'll start with our bridesmaids and then we'll get to the bride. So, my bridesmaids…?" The seamstress asked, as she didn't know who was who.

"That would be us," Angelina gestured.

"Okay, you three, go to those dressing rooms. All three dresses are roughly the same size; I'll make any alterations when you come out.

My three friends went and changed, then came out. I had to try very hard to suppress a laugh. The seamstress had estimated the sizes based off of age, height, and pants size…but wow. The shoulders were too narrow on all three. The hips were to narrow on both Angelina and Alicia, but too wide on Katie, and dress was too high on Angelina, who was nearly as tall as me, and poor Katie was nearly tripping over the excess material at the bottom of her dress.

"Goodness! I got these wrong didn't I?" The seamstress laughed surprised, "Well lets get started with you Ms. Bell," The Seamstress now knew all of their names, having had the common sense to ask.

"My you girls have cultivated some wide shoulders," The seamstress commented.

The three of us looked at each other and laughed, then answered her comment simultaneously, "Quidditch." A few spells later the dress fit Katie like a glove.

We went through this process with Alicia and Angelina, and then it was my turn. My friends first changed back to their normal clothes then demanded I try on mine.

I walked over to a changing room and found my dress inside. I slipped it on, and surprisingly it didn't fit horribly. It was slightly too short, and my chest was a little too broad, but other than that, it was a nice fit.

"Hurry up Fal!" Angelina called.

"Yeah, we want to see!" Alicia added. I opened the door and walked out to stares.

"Fallon that looks amazing," Katie delighted in saying.

"Hunny, you look gorgeous," My mother responded.

"Yes, lovely, now come here, I must lengthen it and…" The seamstress trailed off as she set to work. Roughly ten minutes later she stepped away, done. As she did so there was a knock at the door, and it started to open, but Moira shot a spell to close it quickly.

"Groom's not supposed to see the brides dress," she explained quickly, "Who is it?" She added.

"Braeden, now let me in, Oliver is down stairs," Braeden commanded. Moira removed the spell from the door and Braeden entered.

"I've come to take lunch orders, we're going to go out and buy it," Braeden explained. We all told him what we wanted and he left.

"So what are you going to do for a bachlorette party?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't really planning on having one," I replied.

"Well, you should. Nothing wild," Alicia added thoughtfully, "But something."

"Why don't we just have a girls night in?" Angelina suggested.

"If you want, but you plan it, I don't feel like it," I offered. They chuckled at this. In case you hadn't figured it out, the seamstress had gone.

"I wonder if Oliver's doing anything for a bachelor party," I thought aloud.

"Why don't you just ask?" Moira mentioned. It seemed like a good idea, so we four girls made our way downstairs to find the boys. Now that the seamstress was gone I took the spell off my stomach.

We found them in the kitchen, talking about the subject we wanted to ask them about.

"Look guys, I don't want to do anything that wild. Just…lets stay here, have a quidditch match, play a drinking game if you must," Oliver urged.

"Fine mate, it's your party," Fred resigned.

"Good, glad you think so," I smirked and entered the kitchen. I gave Oliver a peck on the lips.

"Hello Fallon," Fred said nervously.

"Trying to convince Oliver to go around acting like an idiot?" I laughed at Fred.

"Of course not," He said unconvincingly. I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

That Night

We all ended up in my room. The boys were down the hall in Braeden's room. We were all sitting in on my bed, watching a movie called The Notebook. We were eating a ton of junk food, as could be expected. They'd already insisted on painting my nails.

Our night was rather tame. We watched a few more movies, ate more, talked about what to do with my hair for tomorrow, and eventually we all fell asleep scattered across my large bed.


	27. Chapter 27 The Wedding

I was getting married today, and I couldn't be happier. I normally was not a morning person, but even I couldn't stop smiling, once I came to with where I was and what the date was. I was the first awake, odd since that never happened.

"Wake up guys," I said calmly as I sat up, waking Katie who'd fallen asleep with her head on my leg.

"Urg" Katie grumbled as her head hit the bed after falling off of my leg.

"Since when are you the first to wake up?" Angelina asked, grumpy herself.

"Since today is March 15th and I'm getting married today!" I replied in an almost singsong voice. This was enough to get all three friends to raise their heads and stare at me. It wasn't normal for me to be this goofy.

"You sure are happy to be that goofy," Alicia commented.

"I'm happier than you can possibly understand. You'll get it one day though," I laughed, "I'm going to go take a shower, I suggest you do the same in one of the many other bathrooms. If Mum and Moira come in here to start getting everybody ready, and you still look like you rolled out of bed they might just kill."

"She has a point you know," Angelina sighed and with that all three rose out of bed. At that point, knowing that they were now functional, I turned my back and went into my own bathroom to shower.

I changed into a t-shirt and jeans so I could get ready. I found my three friends were also there, as were Moira and Mum.

"For Angelina, hmm" Moira mumbled. She and mum were searching through some books.

"Leave it down and curl the ends," Mum muttered.

"Yes, that's good," Moira agreed. We were all sitting on my bed listening to their thought pattern.

"A bun would be good for Katie," Moira murmured.

"But not too tight, it will make her face look harsh," My mum noted.

"Yes" Moira agreed then thought before coming up with, "the bun will be loose and off center, with bangs across her forehead a bit."

"Good. Now Alicia" Mum trailed off. We now noticed they were marking things in the book.

"Straight," Moira said immediately.

"With a side part," Mum influenced. The two women nodded and made a mark in the book.

"Now here comes the fun one," Moira said, and the two women pulled out of their little world for a moment to look at me.

"Fallon," They murmured simultaneously.

"At least half up," Mum spouted.

"But not all the way, and curly too," Moira added. They flipped through the book for a moment, before stopping in agreement.

"That one," They agreed at the same moment. And that's when the fun really began. Note the sarcasm people.

An Hour Later

Everyone was done except me. And my scalp was screaming from being pulled on so much.

"Mum! Moira! Isn't there some spell for this?" I whined.

"Of course, but it never looks as good as if it's been done by hand," Moira replied, and attacked my head again.

"Mum, this is killing me," I tried again.

"It won't be the only thing killing you if you keep up with this whining Fallon," My mother chuckled, "Besides, we're almost done."

A moment later they were in fact done, but then we had to deal with them deciding our make-up despite our protests of being able to do it ourselves

Half an hour later they'd dealt with our complaints on the make-up and took a step back to look at the overall effect.

"Okay guys everything looks great," Mum said.

"We'll go get you guys something to eat since you missed breakfast, and its after lunch now," Moira added. "And we'll fix your make-up when your done. Then it will be time for you girls to get dressed. Pictures after the ceremony and then the reception."  
I couldn't believe how much time had passed since this morning. Within what seemed to be about an hour and a half I would be Mrs. Fallon Wood.

"Fallon, how're you feeling?" Katie asked. I assumed she meant about the morning sickness or something.

"Umm it's not morning anymore Katie, so I wouldn't be sick," I laughed a little.

"No, she's means, cold feet or anything?" Alicia amended for Katie. Upon hearing this I looked at them for all of half a second before cracking up.

"After all the two of us have been through, I cannot possibly imagine spending my life with anyone else. I love him, and I'm actually bloody tired of waiting to be his wife."

"Good, that's how it should be," Moira said confidently as she entered the room with a large tray of sandwiches followed by Mum who had four bottles of butterbeer.  
"Here you go, eat up," Moira proffered the tray to us and Mum handed out the butterbeer.

"After the ceremony, we're taking pictures outside. You go out there, a photographer will be waiting. We'll be rearranging the ball room for the reception,"

We all ate ravenously. We hadn't eaten breakfast after all. Moira and Mum laughed at this behavior, to which the four of us stuck out tongues out and continued eating.

"The girl who is marrying my son in a couple hours just stuck her tongue out at me. Lovely," Moira laughed. I simply gave her a grin, but continued eating.

We finished eating in about ten minutes, after which Moira and Mum applied make up charms, and told us to get dressed, which we did.

"My goodness Fallon," Moira gasped in surprise at seeing the whole effect.

"Geez, Oliver may need to see you in advance so he doesn't go into shock from looking at you love," Mum complimented, in her way. Everyone laughed a little.

"And of course you girls look love too," Moira added as an after thought. Her cheeks grew red as she realized that she'd been caught being thoughtless.

"It's okay Moira," Angelina followed my lead on what to call her, "We know who today it all about." They laughed a little at this, while I simply blushed a light pink on my tan skin.

"C'mon, we'd best head outside and get in places, its getting close. Guests should be here already," Moira realized.

We made our way downstairs. I walked silently with a small smile on my face that anyone who knew me knew meant I was completely and utterly ecstatic, but calm also.

The wedding was being held in the large ballroom downstairs. It was altered slightly, of course, with pews like in a church, and I know Mum and Moira would have decorated it splendidly.

Downstairs, the doors were closed. Moira opened them slightly to see that everyone was seated, and Oliver was in place. The question at this point was where were Fred, George, Braeden, and my father?

"Okay, where are those- ah, there you are!" Mum began, but stopped when the boys came around the corner.

"Fallon, Oliver may not know what to do with himself when he sees you," Braeden smiled.

"He'd better say 'I do'," I replied smilingly.

"Of course he will," Dad said as if it were a joke, which it was.

"You look great Fallon," Fred commented,

"What he said," George added.

"Fallon, we're going to take our seats," Moira and Mum informed me.

"Okay," I replied.

"Love you," They said, unintentionally at the same time. The two women laughed, and disapperated to the front pew. Then the music began.

The three couples walked in first, each of my bridesmaids being escorted by the groomsmen. The music then changed to a wedding march, meaning time for

"Lets go dear," Dad smiled.

"Yeah, it's about time," I grinned.

We walked through the doors, my bouquet in hand, my father leading me down the aisle. There was almost a group gasp at seeing me. I knew I was pretty but that seemed a bit much.

Oliver waited at the end of the aisle, eyes wide, obviously having to work to keep his mouth from dropping.

"Fallon, you look like an absolute goddess," Oliver murmured to me when I reached him.

"You look pretty good yourself," I smiled.

The priest rattled the normal vows, though I barely heard them. I was far to busy locking my eyes with Oliver. I realized it was time when he stopped speaking.  
"I do," I agreed to my vows.

Oliver did much the same as far as listening to the priest, but did manage to make his 'I do' more timely.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest projected.

"Thank god," Oliver murmured and pulled me in for a kiss that was so completely earth shattering world flippingly amazing, that there is no other way to describe it than that.

"I know present Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Wood," The priest finished.

Oliver led me down the aisle and the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed. Outside, in the backyard, there was a photographer.

"Hello. My name is Bella Chime. I'll be your photographer. Lets get started with a picture of the bridal party first," The woman began quickly. We took a variety of pictures. We did some of the three bridesmaids, the three groomsmen, one of Braeden and myself, the bridal and groom party together, one of the whole group, and finally we got to the pictures of the couple. At this point everyone else went back inside.

"Okay you two, just act natural," Bella directed. And we did. I'm sure she got some beautiful ones. We actually didn't need any direction. We were both on cloud nine, ecstatically blissfully out of this world.

Finally, she got a few of me by myself, and a couple of Oliver.  
"All done, you two have a lovely reception," Bella wished. We nodded and went back inside.

Everyone was waiting for us inside.  
"About time you got here," Braeden laughed. I simply smiled back. The floor cleared, and music came on for the first dance for Oliver and me.  
It was a lovely slow one. Oliver's head bent down to mine. Our foreheads rested on one another's.

"Fallon, you are amazing, you know that?" Oliver murmured.

"I've been told," I smiled, "You're nothing to scoff at yourself."

He smiled, and pecked my forehead. The song ended soon, and everyone clapped. Everyone got a glass of champagne, and Braeden decided to have a toast.  
"I would like to make a toast," He smiled, "These two did something that no man ever wants to happen. My best friend, and my sister fell in love," Everyone laughed at this but he continued, "but now I'm glad they did, because it's very obvious, no one else would've worked for these two. To Fallon and Oliver," He raised his glass.  
We ate the light food provided, but I was glad that I'd eaten earlier. Couples danced, including Oliver and myself. Awhile later though, Mum, Moira, and my bridesmaids found me with a request.

"Do the bouquet toss please," Alicia asked. I laughed a little at their excited faces.

"Sure, but that means Oliver will need to toss the garter now," I replied.

"I will, no problem," Oliver said agreeably.

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie got the girls attention. The women in the room grew excited, while the men groaned.

I went to the front of the room and turned my back, as the girls gathered round behind me. I tossed it back, and turned around to see it was Katie to catch it. I found Braeden's eyes and gave him a look, which he silently groaned at.

I sat down as Oliver lifted by dress just enough to retrieve the garter. The men reluctantly moved forward to participate in this tradition, whether they like it or not. I started laughing as I found Braeden, who had pushed his way to the back of the crowd.

Oliver threw it into the crowd of men trying to avoid it without really looking. As for who caught, it actually had to land on someone, because none of them wanted it, and it was Fred. Angelina laughed at him, and George just felt relieved that he'd caught nothing and neither had Alicia.

The rest of the reception was pleasant, but by the time it was over I was tired and glad to see it go.

Oliver and I didn't do what a typical couple would their wedding night. We lay on the bed, spells off my stomach. Oliver had a hand on my stomach feeling for kicks from Tara.

We returned to school on Monday. I made it a point that teachers called me Mrs. Wood instead of Grier. Some thought that it was weird, but I didn't give a flying rats arse. And the ring never left my finger. Soon the month of April was looming before me, and that was the month that little Tara was due to join us.


	28. Chapter 28 Oliver's Girls

"Fallon, when did you say your due? You look like your ready to pop," George asked, less than tactfully. I shook my head and the girls started laughing at his idiocy.

"What? It's a valid question. Everyone knows Fallon is fit enough normally that she'd never be this big," George added in a confused tonestill tactless.

"George, you tongue tied oaf, I'm due next week," I smiled. The time had flown. As promised, I did stay off a broom. Quidditch was over, but I still missed flying. School wasschool. I had been spending more time in my Animagus form, but I was more careful, so I'd not been caught. And appointment with St. Mungo's revealed that my baby was doing just fine, and was healthy.

"What's the nursery look like?" Katie asked.

"Green. Mum did it before we knew the sex of the baby, before, when we'd intentioned not to know. It's beautiful. You'll have to come and see it over the summer," I suggested.

"Yeah, we will," Alicia agreed.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed," Angelina yawned. Realizing the time, everyone else followed in suit, leaving Oliver and I alone in our room.

"What are we going to do when we have to go back to school after Tara is born. It's going to be so hard to leave her Oliver," I sighed. She wasn't even born yet, but I knew how precious she would be.

"We'll stay as long as we can, and maybe Dumbledore will let us go home at some point," Oliver offered quietly. I rested my head on his chest, and listened to his slow, steady heartbeat.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, when we heard an odd tapping noise. I picked my head up, and glanced at the window, where to my surprise I found a small barn owl waiting on the window ledge.

"I wonder who would be sending something at this hour," I commented, surprise evident in my voice.

I slipped off the bed and made my way quickly over to the window. I opened it for the owl that immediately flew to the bed, dropped the parchment it carried and flew straight back out the window.

"Odd. They normally wait for a reply. Whose it for?" I asked as I walked back to the bed.

"Hmm'To Mr. and Mrs. Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captains Dorm, Hogwarts. Must be from Dumbledore," Oliver replied.

"Open it then," I requested as I plopped down beside him. He opened it and read it aloud:

Mr. and Mrs. Wood,  
I've heard that is what your prefer to be called now Ms. Fallon, so I addressed you as such. It came to my attention that I have not informed you of the arrangement I've made especially for once your baby is born. I've connected your fireplace to the floo network so you may return home whenever you've time. However, you must not abuse this hefty privilege. I will monitor your fireplace to some extent.

Professor Dumbledore

PS Yes Mrs. Wood, your friend may know about your arrangement, however I stress to you that you inform them to keep it to themselves, and especially for the Weasleys not to abuse the knowledge. If your fireplace is misused I won't know by whom, so if they create antics, you may loose the privilege.

"loose the privilege. Wow, that's incredible," Oliver said happily.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll got home to tell our parents, and I can show you the nursery. It's lovely," I remembered the beautiful job my mother had done.

"I'm sure it is, but now we must get some sleep. We do have classes in the morning, and look at the time," Oliver laughed a little. I cut my eyes to the clock. My eyes grew a little wide at what I saw, but I didn't say anything. Instead I proceeded to turn out the lights and snuggle up next to Oliver....

"Classes were a bugger. I don't know how you two still seem to be in a good mood," George complained.

"You'll see, come up to our dorm," Oliver replied, but didn't finish.

"You've got to swear not to tell or misuse what we're going to show you," I added,

"But you lot do need to know about it, or next time you can't find us you'll have a panic attack," Oliver finished. Our friend each gave us odd looks but said nothing opting instead to follow us up to our dorm.

Once in our dorm and closing the door I explained, "Basically, Professor Dumbledore has given us a special privilege. Our fireplace is now connected to the floo network so that we can return home. Fred, George, you are NOT to use this fireplace for any of your tricks, because if our fireplace is abused, Dumbledore may be forced to disconnect it from the network."

"Speaking of which, we're headed home now to tell our parents the good news, so good-bye," Oliver laughed, threw some flew powder into the fireplace, called out the name of my home, grabbed me around the waist, and jumped into the emerald flames.

"Mum! Moira!" I called as we moved from the living room towards the kitchen, where they were most likely to be.

"In here!" A voice from the kitchen replied. Of course they'd be in the kitchen where else?

"What're you two doing here? Not that we're unhappy to see you," Moira asked, but covered the assumption that could be made from the question alone.

"Dumbledore has allowed our fireplace to be connected to the floo network. We're going to be able to come home nearly everyday!" I explained gleefully.

"That's great dear," Mum smiled warmly.

"I'm going to go show Oliver the nursery, he hasn't gotten to see it yet," I told her as I dragged a laughing Oliver from the kitchen.

I led him upstairs to the room next to mine, the nursery. He followed me inside and I turned on a light. We used a cross between muggle and magical lighting.

"Wow Fallon what your mum did, it's beautiful," Oliver commented as he looked around the room.

"At the time when she did it, we didn't know the sex of the baby, so she did it in green. I think Tara will be happy here," I informed Oliver.

"I hope she will. I think she will be," Oliver revised.

Oliver and I walked hand in hand down the hall towards the stairs, intent on saying good-bye to our mums before leaving, when I stopped suddenly. There was a jerk from below my stomach, and I felt wet.

I stopped and look down, being able to see as the spells were still on my stomach.

"Fallon?" Oliver asked, concern in his voice, "is something wrong?"

"Oliver, I-I think my water just broke," I stuttered.

"What? We can fix it... hold on...Your water-wait what does that mean?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"It means Tara is ready, and we need to get to St. Mungo's. C'mon, let's get downstairs. You can apparate us once Mum and Moira know," I told him quickly.  
We hurried downstairs, and found Mum and Moira. We told them quickly what was going on and just as we were about to apparate Moira stopped us.

"You've got to take the spells off. Where is your wand?" She asked.

"Bloody hell, I left in our- ahh," I cut myself off as I had a contraction.

"Never mind, I'll do it," Moira replied and quickly lifted the spells.

"Hurry, go. We'll get your father and go," Mum urged. Needing no further urging Oliver gripped my arm and apparated us to St. Mungo's.

An Hour Later

"What's taking so long? Why did they make me leave?" Oliver asked. He was pacing outside my room. Something was going a little wrong.

"It's okay Oliver," Moira assured him, "Fallon is strong, but she is young, and this is her first child. The healers say she didn't have much in her stomach as far as food goes so she's a bit low energy. She's gonna be fine, I promise. Calm down. The healer said you should be able to go in a few minutes," Moira tried to reassure her son.

A few minutes turned into fifteen when a healer finally came.

"Mr. Wood?" She asked.

Oliver whipped around, "Yes, that's me. How's Fallon? And the baby?"

"Both fine," The healer smiled, "But Fallon had a slightly difficult birth. She is exhausted. Your visit should be fine, but only you and your parents. I must insist that anyone else wait until tomorrow."

"Anyone else? It's only us," Oliver replied, confused.

"You obviously haven't been away from this door. Not surprising of a new father. Just go inside, you can see anyone else later," The healer advised. Oliver required no more pushing, and crept into my room.

"Fallon?" He whispered quietly.

I looked up from where I'd been resting my eyes. A little pink bundle lay in my arms. I knew I looked horrible, probably worse than Oliver had ever seen me. I had bags under my eyes I knew, my hair was everywhere, and I was still a little sweaty. I don't need to go into detail

"Fallon, you're beautiful," Oliver murmured. "How're you feeling?" He asked as he took as seat near my hip on the bed.

"I'm tired, and I feel gross," I answered honestly, "But I'm very happy. Would you like to meet your daughter Oliver?" I asked with a small close-lipped smile.

Oliver's eyes took on a new shine, and he grew a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
"Oliver," I paused as I pulled the blanket back a bit, "Meet your daughter, Tara Ryann Wood."

He smiled, and held a finger out to her, which she curled her tiny fingers around.  
"Here, hold her," I suggested.

"No, I don't know how," He stammered.

"Here, just support her head and back like this," I positioned his arms and placed Tara within the cradle his arms created.

"She's so tiny," Oliver murmured.

"If you'd told me that an hour ago I wouldn't have believed you," I laughed quietly.

"She's beautiful," Oliver added, still speaking in mono-sentences.

"I think she's going to have her grandfather's eyes," I said quietly. I'd noticed this before, but I didn't know how I would mention it. You see, I had hazel eyes, Oliver had brown eyes, my parents had brown and green eyes, and Moira had grey eyes, but little Tara had blue eyes, like her other grandfather.

"She'll have you hair though. Look, you can already see little red wisps," Oliver commented to my observation.

"And you know she'll love quidditch," I laughed.

"Of course, with her family, how could she not?" Oliver grinned.

"Oliver, neither me or Tara can go home tonight. They want me to stay, just in case, and I've got to be around to feed Tara," I told him, hoping not to upset him.

"Okay, then I'll stay," Oliver, replied without having to think about it.

"But what about everyone who wants to know how the baby is? I know my parents were waiting for you to go to the waiting room," I realized, concern in my tone.

"Today we need to spend time with the family, our new family. They are family too, but this is time for our new little girl. I'll ask the nurse to tell them when she comes to check on you."

Oliver did just that. We didnt emerge until the next day

The Next Morning, Grier Estate

"I've got the bags Fallon, if you'll just get the door," Oliver asked as we approached the door. We'd opted for muggle travel, since Tara was still so young.

"Got it Oliver," I answered and opened the door.

Once inside there was an uproar of people of people.

"Everyone calm down," Oliver said in a stern voice, "You're going to wake up Tara."  
Everyone grew quiet and looked at Oliver. It wasn't like him to be quite that authoritative.

"Tara is sleeping, but everyone can look before I put her down for her nap," I offered. Everyone silently crept around to look at her.

"She's beautiful," My father smiled.

"Thank you," I replied gratefully.

Similar compliments were murmured in hushed tones before I left the room, as promised, to let Tara sleep.

That Night

I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Tara was actually sleeping better than most newborns, so I really had no excuse. Despite that I stood watching her illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through the window.

"What are you doing awake?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Can't sleep. Why are you awake?" I explained as familiar arms wrapped around me.

"Same reason as you," He answered. We stood in this harmony for a time, before I spoke again.

"Oliver, we should pick a godparent, other than our parents, in case something should happen" I trailed off. We both thought for a moment before we came to a conclusion

"Braeden," we whispered at the same time.

"He'll be thrilled," I replied.

"Yeah, he will," Oliver concurred. We stood silently again until I voiced the thoughts stirring in my head.

"Oliver how many children did you say you wanted?" I asked him.

"Eight," Oliver chuckled.

"I think we could manage that," I replied with a smirk. I was curious about his reaction to this bit of information.

"What's brought about this change? Not that I'm complaining. I want a huge family," Oliver asked. I answered him as honestly as I could.

"Oliver, I didn't think it would feel like this the minute I held her, saw her for the first time, I felt this infinite inexplicable love, like I loved her with every fiber of my being from the moment I laid eyes on her," I murmured.

"I know me too. Fallon, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. That's why I want a large family. Fallon, this feeling doesn't go away. There is just more and more love in the family," Oliver said.

I turned to face him, my arms coiling around his neck

"Oliver, I love you. You're the part of the reason we have Tara. Oliver, thank you for everything. I love you, Oliver, more than life itself," I locked eyes with him.

"Fallon, I'm sorry I took so long, I'm sorry it took odd circumstances to bring us together, but god I love you. I love you so much Fallon," He murmured.

I was happy then. I was just whole. Like when people tell women their glowing, and rot like that, I never understood it. Now I do though, it's when people are just so utterly happy that their happiness overflows and those around them can literally feel their joy. That's what I was now. Glowing.


	29. Chapter 29 The End Has Arrived

Okay, this is a very important note. This is the final chapter, and its different from my past series, in style. In this chapter I skip all over the remainder of the Woods' lives, but not in chronological order. I wrote it to seem like it was someone memory the Woods' lives. This chapter has gotten good reviews from my other site, but it is different. If your sensitive to this, you may want to not read this chapter/epilogue. The end is very touching, but once again, if you are sensitive to style changes...your warned. I can't believe this is the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (even the negative ones! Thanks for being constructive). This part of the note is for the special readers on . If you have gotten to this point, wow, you've stuck through a lot, so thanks. I am very sorry the end of this series is just being posted, because I honestly thought I had already finished posting it until a comment alerted me to the fact that I hadn't. So, I am working on a new story I may post here, we'll see. Thanks for everything, enjoy!

~Amaya

EPILOGUE!!!!!!  
Age 35 part A

"Again! Are you serious Woods? If you two weren't so bloody good I wouldn't keep you on this team! Are you playing to eight months again? Good," Coach Rudluck yelled.

"Five galleons for twins again," Roland Fetch said to his teammate, seeker Harry Potter.

"I mean seriously you two! You must not be able to keep off each other. This makes the seventh pregnancy! Other coaches think I'm crazy to keep you playing as long as you like to play Fallon!" Coach Rudluck laughed.

"Sorry coach," I grinned, "Oliver always wanted a large family. Eight wasn't it you said you wanted?" I looked at Oliver.

"That's right," Oliver grinned as he held me around the waist.

"Are you trying to kill her man?" Coach Rudluck asked.

"Nope, I just wanted as many as she'd let me have," Oliver replied.

Author Note: At this point I am switching to third person so I can best explain Fallon's Life.

Fallon and Oliver played for Puddlemere for a mere two years before the Scottish National team picked the up. Every year these two Woods were on the team Scotland took the World cup. They were on the team for fourteen years, but the World Cup was only held every two years. Meaning this pair helped Scotland win the cup seven consecutive times.

They retired when Oliver gained a shoulder injury that wouldn't heal. He couldn't keep the same again. Fallon knew she wouldn't be able to continue playing while Oliver had to sit on the sidelines, so she too stopped. These two ended their careers the year they won the cup the 7th time. They were only 35, but they'd earned so much, that if they desired they would never have to work again. These two were restless, so instead they began coaching, only minor teams. They could have coached higher, but these two had something in the works.

Tara goes by her first name. At first balancing quidditch and Tara was hard, but it worked out. Fallon was correct in her theory. Tara loves quidditch, like her parents. She took a leaf out of her uncle's book though, and has been the best beater seen at Hogwarts since the departure of the Weasley twins. She made the team as a seeker her first year, but switched to beater when the position was available. Her seventh year there were four Woods on the team and two Griers (more about the Griers later). She went on to play professionally for Wales, taking them to one of the most heated matches the British Isles had seen in years.

After she had Tara, Fallon and Oliver waited three years before having their next child, Daire Crevan Wood, named after both Fallon and Oliver's fathers. He goes by Daire. Daire became a keeper, like his father. He played with his sister, though they were not like past Woods and future ones, as they did not play together on the pitch because of their positions. Daire led the Cannons out of their fifty-year losing streak into one where they challenged the Bulgarian forces that contained Victor Krumand won.  
Next came Maura Guinevere Wood. She mostly goes by Guin (gwin) She and Daire were Irish Twins, like Fallon and Braeden. Basically, they were nine-months apart in age. She and Daire played together in a way that was similar to their parents, as Guin was a chaser. People were beginning to think Fallon would never have a chaser. Guin and Daire were so good together that within the league no coach would break them up, even if it meant letting another coach have them.

So many kids at once made Fallon crave a break, so she took one for four years. Then came Shawn Trevet Wood. Shawn was also a keeper, much like his father. Their quidditch styles were so similar that if a game was shown of both, it was difficult to tell them apart, if you weren't looking at appearance. What was very different though was his interaction with his beaters. He was able to create plays for the beaters and for himself using each other. This probably had to do with his closest siblings though.  
His closest siblings were twins, real ones, not Irish. However, they were like Irish twins, by age, to Shawn. This made them something like Irish triplets. The fact that they all looked extraordinarily alike caused some major headaches. Anyway, at age twenty-six Fallon gave birth to Tristan Willem Wood and Trista Shea Wood. Yes, these two did in fact go by Tristan and Trista. They were beaters, much like the Weasley twins.

Fallon craved another break, and took another four-year break before having Glynis Flannery Wood. Flannery, as she was called, had a calling for a position new to the family. She was a seeker. Flannery was a bit of a rebel at times. She was a rival to Harry Potter as far as the records went, matching many of his records.

Fallon took another four years before getting pregnant. Something you have to know is that all of her pregnancies were unplanned. Fallon and Oliver had eventually decided that they wouldnt use protection, but they wouldn't try for kids necessarily, that if they happened, they'd be happy, and these breaks were the only thing she controlled. During them she used protective spells.

Her next children, and final, because she'd decided to use the spells permanently after these two, were twins. Originally, she'd wanted to give Oliver eight, but identical twins Alistair Cavan Wood and Cairbre Calder Wood had surprised everyone by being two. They went by Cavan and Calder, and were, much to Fallon's elation, amazing chasers.

To sum it up, here it is in simpler terms, with the name of the child first, their position and the age Fallon had them at:

Children of Oliver and Fallon Wood-  
Tara Ryann Wood (Beater) 17  
Daire Crevan Wood (Keeper) 20  
Maura Guinevere Wood (Chaser) 21  
Shawn Trevet Wood (Keeper) 25  
Tristan Willem Wood (Beater) no difference Trista Shea Wood (beater) (twins) 26  
Glynis Flannery Wood (seeker) 31  
Alistair Cavan Wood (chaser) and Cairbre Calder Wood (chaser)35

Now what were Fallon and Oliver been thinking of so long ago? They had to wait until their last children had left Hogwarts, but they created a new team. The Wood Lions. And, this team was the Scottish World Cup team, coached by none other than Fallon and Oliver Wood. This team won the World Cup until they're coaches passed, after which the wins continued, but not quite as consistently.

As for the others, Braeden married Katie. Braeden and Katie had two children, Bruis Darin Grier and Egan Faolin Grier. They went by Darin and Egan. They were also Irish twins, but Katie didn't want many children, so they stopped having them after Egan. Darin was a Keeper and Egan a beater.

These two played quidditch at Hogwarts, but only Egan played professionally, before finding himself more suited for work as a Transfiguration professor. To simplify:

Children of Braeden and Katie Grier  
Bruis Darin Grier (keeper) and  
Egan Faolin Grier (beater) Ravenclaw

Alicia wed George and Fred wed Angelina. Between these two, The Potters (yes, of course Harry went and married Ginny), and the other Weasley sons the new generations had a countless amount of Weasleys. So many in fact, it would be ridiculous for me to even attempt to explain that family tree. Just know we said close to that family.

Back to Fallon age 35, before part A

"What are you talking about? I thought you say it was just one!" Fallon yelled at the poor healer.  
"M'am, you were warned that your chances of having twins after your first set was higher than that of most women," The healer sighed, "I'll be back, I've got to go and gather more test results for you Mrs. Wood."  
I turned to look at Oliver, irritation in my eyes, "You just had to have eight didn't you?"  
"Hey, who said I wanted eight?" Oliver chuckled.  
"You in seventh year. That's not the point though. This is going to make nine. And, much as I love you, I'm not getting pregnant again for ten," I warned, the warm look in his eyes quickly melting the anger.  
"Of course not," He replied as if he didn't believe me.  
"You know, with this many kids we'll never be able to retire," I laughed at Oliver.  
"You don't think that's a bad thing," Oliver pointed out.  
"You're right," I laughed.

Back to 3rd Person

I know you may not want to think about it, but Fallon and Oliver were not gods, so they would die eventually. As you may have noticed I'm skipping around a lot in this chapter, and there's a reason for that. However if you do not wish to read about their deaths, please skip ahead, for your sake.

Fallon and Oliver died exactly as they would've wanted to, in a quidditch accident. At age 102 these two still played in games involving real bludgers and equipment, and were in top physical form. Simply put, Fallon tried a difficult maneuver, a new one she had come up with, but it did work. She accidentally broke her neck in attempt. No one knew that though, including Oliver, who dove to catch her, straight into the ground.  
No one had the heart to separate them, so they didn't. They even shared a gravestone that read:

Fallon and Oliver Wood  
They spent most of their lives in the air, so it's fitting that is how they died. Quidditch has never seen finer players, nor will they ever see them again. They were loved, and will be missed.

Back to Fallon and Oliver 1st person. Age 31

"And in honor of their vast accomplishments we are awarding Oliver and Fallon Wood the Award for the Most Distinguished Members of a British Isles World Cup Quidditch Team to the Quidditch Hall of Fame," The now aging Ludo Bagman awarded.

The crowd clapped, and Oliver and I, only thirty-seven at the time, rose to accept the award.

"Thank you everyone," I began

"We really appreciate it," Oliver followed.

"But we couldn't be here without our amazing team," I added.

"And our coach, Coach Rudluck," Oliver added.

"And sorry we're talking like this," I continued.

"It's a bit habit forming," Oliver explained.

"But, thanks again," I ended. Our friends laughed at us.

Later, at Fallon and Oliver at Age 52

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The now ancient Ludo Bagman wheezed, "I'm am beyond honored to be presenting this award to the two people I know who may love quidditch more than anyone else. This two are being award the highest award we can bestow, The Merlin Class Honors Quidditch Plaque. Fallon and Oliver Wood."

We rose again, to accept this new award, all smiles.

"Thank you everyone," Oliver started.

"We could not be more appreciative," I added.

"We could not be accepting this without our amazing team," Oliver put in.

"Who just happened to be all of our children," I smiled at them.

"We hope that each of you will be here one day yourselves," Oliver finished.

We were at a huge ball in celebration. I still had the same figure I did at a younger age, as did Oliver. Coaching had done no damage to us. Besides, we still played when we could; Oliver just couldn't professionally. It broke my heart when Oliver couldn't play anymore, but I knew it would be worse if I continued to play, so I made a hard choice, but the right one. Besides, it was fun when we beat the hell out of some idiots who didn't know who we were, not that there were many of them. Oliver now only played seeker, as he couldn't play keeper, chasing was still dangerous on the shoulder, and anytime we used beaters we used the Weasley twins, or our children; At three we did produce enough world class beaters.

Anyway, all of our friends were at this ball. I mean all of them. In fact, every member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team my 7th year. And once the story had gotten out (my being pregnant that year, what happened between Oliver and myself, Flint, and winning the cup), which it did, people loved signed pictures of us all. So of course with us all there

"Group picture!" The events photographer, Colin Creevy, asked.

"Fine," I laughed.

We all gathered around in a picture, and I looked at all of my old friends. We had remained friends after Hogwarts; we just couldn't see them often, other than Braeden and Katie, who we saw often.

After the picture I went to get a drink with Angelina, and when I came back I saw the most beautiful sight. Tara and her father were sharing a dance. We loved all of our children equally but Tara was special. He finished and came back to me, and pulled me into a dance.

"You know, Tara isn't always going to be one of Oliver's Girls," I whispered in a joke in his ear. All of Oliver's daughters ended up being called that. Tara was getting plenty of appreciative looks.

"I know, but you always will be," He laughed.

"Yeah, I will," I replied, but he wanted to spell it out.

"You will be what?" He asked. I snuggled my head into his shoulder and answered:

"Oliver's Girl."


End file.
